A Chance for Change
by evilregal108
Summary: AU. After escaping an abusive marriage Regina and her six year old son Henry come to Storybrooke to make a new life. Could this be the place where she can have the life she's always dreamed of?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Just wanting to give a little background on the characters in the story. There is no FTL or curse and I will be using everyone's Storybrooke identities and not their fairy tale names. Hopefully that won't be to confusing since in my other fic I use their FTL identities. I might slip up in some places lol.**

**David and Emma are brother and sister. Emma was married briefly (explaining the different last names.) Their mother passed away a few years ago and they now live together in their family home. I have pretty much just changed everything to suit my purposes. :)**

**Graham is David and Emma's closest friend and they have known each other since they were children. **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

XXXXXXXX

Regina smiled as she passed the sign to said "Welcome to Storybrooke." This was it, her new start! She turned slightly in her seat to glance back at her son who was sleeping soundly in the back. He had just turned six years old and his sweet sleeping face brought a smile to her face. "We're here Henry." She whispered lightly. She had read about this town as a child and had thought it sounded wonderful. She had always dreamed of a simple life and remembered thinking when she read about Storybrooke how great it would be to live here.

It had been one month ago that she had decided to come here and try to start her life over. After all there was nothing stopping her now. She hadn't told anyone where she was going. She didn't want to take the chance of someone trying to stop her. Her whole life people had been controlling her, and now she decided to do something for herself. She had no doubt that eventually her mother would track her down, but hopefully by that time she would be settled and have started to grow roots. Maybe then she would feel better able to stand up for what she wanted.

First things first, she thought to herself, she had to find a place to stay, and then a job. She didn't have a lot of money but enough to live on until she was able to find herself a source of income. Her lawyer had advised her to go for more money in her divorce, but Regina had refused. She wanted absolutely nothing from that man. The man who had so methodically ruined her life. The man who had slowly picked away at who she was until she had become a shell of a person. She had become a shadow of her former self, the girl who had longed to find love and have a family, the sweet innocent girl that only ever wanted someone to love and to be loved in return. She was no longer so foolish and naïve as she had once been, but she did admit that at least part of her dream had come true.

She smiled a little as she glanced in the rearview mirror at her sleeping son. He was the only joy of her life. Leo had fought her tooth and nail for custody. He didn't care about Henry of course, but he had wanted to hurt her and had known exactly where to hit. It was because of their awful history that she had been the one to gain custody. She'd had to relive every horrible moment of their marriage to the judge which had been humiliating but she couldn't take the chance that he would end up with her baby. In the end he had sealed his own fate by getting drunk, breaking into her home and showing her just how angry he was that she had dared to leave him. It had landed her in the hospital but had been worth it because she now had full custody of her little boy and he had received two years in prison for nearly killing her.

Leopold Price could not hurt them anymore.

The first thing she had done when she left him was change her and Henry's name back to her maiden name of "Mills." The next thing she had done was to fight with everything she had to have all of his rights to Henry terminated. There had been people who had helped her along the way, women from the shelter, her lawyer who had fought by her side taking her case free of charge. The least Regina could do to pay back their kindness was to make a life for herself and her son and get as far away from the man who had been her husband as she could manage.

He had been a powerful man once, and had connections everywhere, which was one of the reasons it had been so difficult to get away from him. When she had first met him he had been sweet and kind to her. He was much older then she had been but had showed her attention and made her feel beautiful and loved. It wasn't until after they were married that things had changed. He had become cruel and heartless.

After a few years of trying to have a child (he had wanted one for appearances and to carry on his name) He had grown even angrier with her for not falling pregnant. Regina had tried to suggest the two of them seeing a doctor which had earned her a black eye. "How dare you suggest this problem is mine!" He had bellowed at her. He had gone on to point out the problem was obviously hers and marrying her had of course been the biggest mistake of his life. Look at everything he had to put up with.

Regina shivered a bit at the memory.

He had informed her a few days after this fight that they would adopt a child, a boy who was due to be born a month from that time. Regina would never forget the feeling that came over her when her son was placed in her arms. She loved him instantly and from that moment on he had been hers.

Leo had felt differently however and grew more bitter with every day that passed. Constantly reminding Regina of her failure to present him with his "own child." She had never been able to understand his feelings on this. Regina knew with every fiber of her being that there was no way on this earth she could love another person more then she loved Henry, even if he hadn't come from her body. He was hers. It devastated her that Leo hadn't felt the same way. As the years had passed Leo had grown more and more bitter and jealous of her love for her little boy.

She shook her self out of her memories. No, she would not think of him anymore. He was her past and she was moving on with her future. Their lives would be good here. They could have a fresh start just her and Henry. They could be happy together! She pulled her car over and parked by the curb. The town was small enough that they could do some exploring on foot. It was getting close to lunch time anyway.

Regina turned around in her seat and rubbed her son's leg to wake him. "Henry, we're here sweetheart."

He opened his eyes and gave his mother a little smile. "Mommy, I'm hungry."

She smiled back at him. "Well then we better find you something to eat."

She stepped out of the car and opened the door for him to get out as well. She glanced around town wondering which way to go first. This appeared to be the main street so she figured she would continue on it. Surely there was some place close where they could eat.

It didn't take long for her to find a little diner called "Granny's" The sign out front also advertised an inn near the back of the restaurant. Perfect, Regina thought. Two birds, one stone. She knew she couldn't stay in a hotel forever, but it would work for now, until they found a more permanent place.

They entered the diner and the place was not busy at the moment. There were a few locals milling about, who looked at her and Henry a little curiously. Not used to visitors I suppose Regina thought feeling a little uncomfortable. She held tight to Henry's hand and found them a booth to sit in. He slid in the booth on one side and when Regina started to slide in the other Henry shook his head. "No Mommy, sit by me."

Regina smiled at Henry and moved to his side of the booth sliding in beside him. She kissed him on the head when he cuddled up beside her and wrapped his arms around her. He had been clinging to her more since the night Leo had put her in the hospital and she couldn't say she blamed him. It was the only time he had ever witnessed one of his fathers outbursts and he had been afraid for his mother's life.

Regina jumped slightly as she heard a crash and then a shout from the back and turned to see a pretty brunette come barreling out of the kitchen.

"You can't tell me what to do Granny! I'm an adult now!" the girl was shouting behind her.

"Ruby how many time do I have to tell you that I need help in the mornings. It is the busiest time of day." an older woman followed her from the back.

"Granny, I already help you for most of the day as it is! I am allowed to have a life! I'm sorry but I'm taking off tomorrow morning and maybe the day after that. I haven't gotten to spend any time with Billy!" the girl huffed out.

"Ruby, you can't just shirk your responsibilities. You are supposed to be learning how to run the kitchen. What am I supposed to do during the morning rush tomorrow?"

"I don't know Granny, but you will have to figure it out." The girl turned and stormed out of the diner leaving her frustrated grandmother stewing behind her.

It was then she looked up and noticed the woman and the small child sitting in one of the booths. Great! It couldn't even have been a local that is used to witnessing Ruby's emotional outbursts but an out of towner, and one who was looking very nervous at that.

Granny put on her best smile and walked over to the table. "I'm sorry about the display my granddaughter just put on for you. She has a flare for the dramatic." Regina forced a small smile as the woman smiled down at her.

"Are you folks just passing through?"

Regina studied the woman for a moment and relaxed when she saw kindness in her eyes. She shook her head. "Actually we are planning on staying a while. I noticed on your sign out front that you have rooms for rent."

The older woman beamed down at her. Storybrooke wasn't exactly a tourist town and the woman could hardly contain her excitement at having a guest to stay with them. "Yes, we do! We would love to have you both stay with us" she looked to Henry and smiled at him as he looked up shyly from under his lashes. Looking back at Regina she said "I would be happy to show you a room."

Regina looked back to Henry, "That would be nice, but I think maybe we will eat first. My son informed me a few minutes ago that he was hungry."

"Well we mustn't keep a growing boy waiting! What can I get for you?"

Regina ordered herself a burger and fries in a small rebellion against her ex-husband who had always been sure to remind her that he expected her to keep her figure. She then nudged Henry, "Tell her what you want darling."

Henry looked up "Can I have a grilled cheese and fries please? Oh, and maybe a milkshake?" he dared to look at his mother hoping she would allow the sweet treat.

She give him a wide grin "You know what? I think I will have a milkshake too." Henry beamed at her.

"All excellent choices." She smiled at them "Everyone around here just calls me Granny so if you need anything just holler."

Regina gave a genuine smile. "Thank you."

She turned back to Henry, "So my sweet boy now that we're here, what would you like to do first?"

Henry gave her his cutest grin. "I wonder if there's a playground?"

XXXXXXXX

Lunch had been wonderful and Regina now found herself following Granny up to her room. "This is the largest room we have, but if for some reason it doesn't suit all our others are available."

Regina smiled as Granny pushed open the door. Regina looked around and found her self looking at a charming room that was full of vintage décor. It couldn't have been farther from her old life. She turned towards Granny and gave her a wide smile. "It's perfect!"

Granny smiled back at her handing her the key. "Well I will leave you folks to settle in then."

"Granny? I umm…" Courage Regina, she thought to herself. "Well I couldn't help but notice that you might need some help on your morning shifts." When Granny only lifted a brow Regina took a breath and continued. "I don't really have experience but I'm a very hard worker and I'm a great cook if you should ever need help in the kitchen." She let out a breath as she rang her hands together. "I know I just got here, but I already know I want to stay and I could really use the job."

Granny had watched every move she made as she had told her of her qualities. There was a hint of bravery that lurked behind her nervous eyes. She had spent years of her life studying the people around her and if she had to describe the woman standing in front of her in one word it would be "damaged". Someone had hurt her, but that fact that she was standing here now told the older woman that what ever had happened, this young lady had managed to get herself out. Granny instantly liked her.

"If your staying in Storybrooke I assume you will want to get your boy registered at the school?"

Regina blinked then nodded. "Umm…yes I was planning on talking with them in the morning."

Granny nodded her head. "Well why don't you come on in after you get him settled and I will show you around."

Regina's smile spread ear to ear. "Really?"

Granny couldn't help but smile back. "Really. We will discuss the details later but I think we can work your schedule around when your boy is in school. I won't need you on weekends because I have some teenagers from the high school that help me then."

Regina continued to smile at the woman. "Thank you! You won't regret it!"

Granny smiled at her and turned to walk out. "Oh" she turned back. "I don't even know your names." the woman chuckled.

"It's Regina, Regina Mills" she put a hand on her son's shoulder. "and this is Henry."

"It is nice to meet you Regina and young Henry." She looked back to Regina. "I will see you in the morning." she said as she closed the door behind her. She shook her head once on the other side. Who in the hell would hurt such a sweet, pretty woman and that adorable child? She thought to herself walking down the stairs back into the diner.

XXXXXXXX

David was getting a later start then normal this morning. He didn't have any appointments until later in the day so had decided to allow himself to sleep in a little. His sister had been gone when he got up and he assumed was already at the sheriff's station. He made his way towards Granny's as he mentally went over the day ahead of him. He had taken over as the town vet 5 years ago and loved his job. Animals never complained the way humans often did and most times he preferred their company over the two legged kind. He also ran the Storybrooke Animal Shelter that was located at the back of his veterinary office.

He pulled the door open at Granny's and was surprised to find the place so busy. Maybe he would just pick something up to go. Crowds were definitely not his thing. He turned when he heard a greeting shouted out behind him and gave a friendly hello and a wave to Archie. He took a step back and as he was turning back around to head to the counter he plowed into the pretty brunette behind him nearly knocking her over. He automatically took her arm to steady her. "Jesus, I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

Regina let out a breath as she nodded her head. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry about that. I should have been paying more attention." She smiled up at him.

James stared for a moment appreciating the beautiful smile that lit her face. "No, that was definitely my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."

'No harm done." She glanced down at the hand he still had on her arm.

David cleared his throat as he let go of her. "Sorry." She smiled at him again before turning her attention back to the table she had been helping.

David glanced at her one more time before thinking to himself that maybe he would eat here after all. He looked around trying to find an empty table when he spotted his sister and the sheriff. He made his way towards the corner booth. "Mind if I join you?"

Emma looked up at her brother. She had seen him come in the door and had also seen him nearly run over the newest resident in town. Her brother had a tendency to be a bit clumsy which always served a source of amusement for her. She scooted over in the booth so he could sit down.

"Hey Graham." He greeted his long time best friend. "Busy in here this morning."

Emma nodded. "It seems word has gotten around about our newest resident. Everyone wanted to come check her out." she took a drink of her hot cocoa.

David could certainly understand why. His mind seemed to short circuit again when the woman in question made her way to their table and smiled again at David. "I see someone had joined you, can I get you something to drink?"

David sat there dumbly for a moment until he felt his sisters elbow connect with his ribs. "Uh, yeah sorry. Just coffee." she nodded as she wrote it on the ticket.

She looked to Emma and Graham "Have you all decided what you would like to order yet or do you need more time?"

He studied her as she took Graham and Emma's order before turning her smile on him. Why couldn't he think when she was looking at him? "I'll have what she's having" he pointed to Emma who raised her eyebrow.

"Ok, your order should be up shortly. I'm Regina by the way. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you." Emma stated as her brother and Graham watched Regina walk away. Then smacked her brother hard once she was out of earshot. "Dope"

"What?" he rubbed his arm.

"You would think you've never had a conversation with an attractive woman before."

He looked away from her to find Graham grinning at him. "Pretty isn't she?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Pretty is an understatement" David mumbled under his breath which had Graham laughing.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yes and I'm sure she appreciates having the two of you sitting here gawking at her."

"Hey" Graham glanced around. "We're not the only ones."

David shook his head. "What in the hell did I just order?"

Emma laughed and shook her head. "Men."

XXXXXXXX

**A/N Please review and let me know what you think! Also let me know if you have any questions about the characters and I will do my best to answer them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to all who reviewed! I'm so glad that everyone seemed to like it! This is going to be a fun story to write.**

**To answer a few questions…Even though Henry is adopted I am not going to write Emma as his birth mom. I wanted to still write him as adopted though because I really want to show a positive healthy relationship between an adoptive mother and child. (Something I feel the show doesn't do a very good job of, and considering I am an adopted child myself I feel somewhat qualified to say that.)**

**Leopold is not Mary-Margaret's father in my story either.**

XXXXXXXX

Regina sat on the bench waiting for Henry to be dropped off by his bus. It had been a busy day at the diner and her feet were aching, but it was a good ache. It was the kind of ache you felt after working hard. After a few days working at the diner she was getting used to this feeling. She couldn't help but feel a since of accomplishment when she counted up her tips at the end of the day. She was making it on her own. Something she had always been told she would never be able to do.

Her mother would be horrified to find her serving people for a living. It was her mother's strong opinion that their family were the ones who should be served. Certainly not the ones doing the serving.

Regina smiled when she thought of the look on her mothers face if she were to walk in and see her. It gave her a small sense of satisfaction that she was finally doing something she wanted to do. No one in her life had ever listened to what she wanted or needed. They had only ever seen how she could benefit them. No one had ever loved her just for her. Regina had determined that she would be a different mother for her own son. She would always listen to him and let him know that what he thought was important. She wanted him to be comfortable to tell her his hopes and dreams. Most importantly above all else she wanted him to be happy.

She looked up when she heard foot steps approaching and saw Emma walking towards her with a smile. She had learned the names of a few of the locals that were regulars at the diner and Emma had been very friendly and welcoming to her.

"Hi Regina, I don't think I have seen you outside the diner yet." Emma smiled at her.

"Hello Emma, it's good to see you." She smiled back.

"You and your boy settling in ok?" She asked sitting down next to her on the bench.

Regina nodded. "Yes everyone has been so welcoming, and Henry loves his teacher, Ms. Blanchard. It really is a lovely town."

"Yeah it's pretty great. I grew up here but moved to Boston for a couple years when I was married. Let's just say city living isn't for me." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yes I have always lived in the city but always secretly wanted to be in a small town. I read about Storybrooke when I was younger and remembered thinking that this would be a wonderful place to live especially considering the legend of how the town was created." she grinned.

Emma laughed lightly. "Yes our towns origins are quite interesting indeed."

"My son has been telling me stories about it that he hears from other kids everyday when he comes home. Since tomorrow is Saturday I was thinking we might head to the library to see if there are any books about it. He loves for me to read to him before he goes to sleep."

"Oh I'm sure Belle will be able to set you up with something. It's kind of a shame the legend isn't true though." When Regina lifted a brow she continued. "Sure would be nice to not get old."

Regina laughed. "Yes that would be a nice benefit." She looked back at Emma. "You wouldn't happen to know of any places for rent here in town would you? As much as I love staying at the inn having a kitchen would certainly make things a lot easier."

Emma nodded. "Actually I do know a place and I'm pretty sure it's still vacant. It's actually Henry's teacher's old apartment. She bought her a house and moved out a few weeks ago. I don't think it's been rented yet."

They both looked up as the bus stopped in front of them. Henry stepped off and gave his mother a huge smile and ran to her throwing his arms around her neck! "Guess what mom?! Jimmy Miller ate a whole tub of cole slaw and then when we went back to class he threw up all over." He let out a snort as he shook his head. "It was so GROSS"

Regina listened intently as her son relayed to her his story of the day as Emma let out a laugh of her own. "You know I think I was about your age when Jimmy's father did the exact same thing. Man that was disgusting!"

Henry turned his wide grin on Emma "It got us some extra recess time though while we waited for it to be cleaned up."

"Well I'd say that's a good deal all around then…unless you're Jimmy." Emma gave him a quick wink.

"Henry I would like you to meet my new friend Emma Swan." Regina told him as she gestured towards her.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Swan, I'm Henry." he was still smiling.

Polite kid Emma thought glancing at his mother who no doubt had been the one to teach him his great manners. "It's nice to meet you too Henry, but you can call me Emma." She turned back to Regina. "I'm off work now. I can walk you guys over to the apartment if you would like."

Regina smiled, she was not used to seeing Henry interact with other adults the way he just had with Emma. He was normally a bit on the shy side. She hoped this meant that he was healing as well and would come to think of Storybrooke as his home. "That would be really nice. Thank you."

"Sure." Emma said standing up with them. "So Henry have you been out to our castle yet?"

XXXXXXXX

The apartment was perfect. She had felt at home the minute she walked in and the best part about it was that it came fully furnished. Emma had taken her to meet Ms. Ginger who lived in the building and managed the place. She had been thrilled that someone was already interested. Henry had immediately claimed that he wanted the downstairs bed. "It's close to the refrigerator" he had explained which made her and Emma laugh.

Emma had insisted on buying them pizza as an official welcome to town. On their way to the pizza parlor they had ran into Mary-Margaret who Emma invited along as well.

After telling Henry he could go play some video games they all took their seats in the booth.

"Thank you for inviting me to join you all." Mary-Margaret said as she smiled at Regina. She stopped in the diner for coffee every morning before heading to the school so Regina had seen her a few times. "It's nice to have a chance to actually talk with you. The diner is always so busy in the mornings."

"Yeah especially since you came to town. Pretty sure every guy in Storybrooke has a crush on you." Emma snorted.

Regina blushed. "I seriously doubt that. Granny's cooking is just so good who can resist? I have learned some of the regulars names though. Emma I believe your brother is one of my most frequent customers. He's in every morning for breakfast and has been in twice for lunch. He seems very nice."

Mary-Margaret looked at Emma with a side ways glance and a slight grin. Everyone in town who new David also knew that he was no social butterfly. He preferred to spend his time alone and most mornings picked up his coffee to go. The fact that he was staying in the diner for his meals had nothing to do with Granny's cooking.

Emma grinned back at her. "Yeah he's a real peach." She turned to look at Mary- Margaret "So how was your date with the sexy Dr. Whale Saturday night?

She rolled her eyes. "That man is so unbelievably full of himself. I don't know what I was thinking agreeing to go out with him again."

"If he's so bad then why did you sleep with him" Emma smirked.

"That was one time! It was a moment of weakness and I was drunk! Didn't you agree never to bring that up again?!"

"Well, I did, but then you agreed to go out on a date with the guy so I figure that makes that deal null and void!" Emma laughed.

"I hate you!" Mary Margaret said before turning back to Regina who looked slightly amused at their conversation. "So Regina where did you live before coming here?"

She cleared her throat she was still uncomfortable talking about her old life. "Um…California, just a little outside of San Diego."

"Wow, You couldn't have gotten farther from there!" Emma stated while Regina gave a tight smile. Noticing the uncomfortable look that crossed her face she decided to change the subject. "So Mary Margaret, I hear you had an interesting day."

All three women gave a small laugh as their food came.

XXXXXXXX

Emma arrived home with some leftovers she had taken for her brother. She was feeling in a generous mood today. She found him sitting on the back porch throwing a tennis ball for their black lab Molly. Their back porch overlooked the water and was one of his favorite places to spend his time.

"I brought you some pizza." She stated as she sat down in the lawn chair next to him.

"Thanks." he glanced over at her. "Who'd you have pizza with?"

"Oh you know, just Mary Margaret." she glanced at him as he looked back out to the water. She wanted to see his reaction. "Oh and your new girlfriend and her super cute kid."

His head snapped back up to look at her but he kept himself calm. "My girlfriend?" he asked casually.

"Yeah you know, the gorgeous brunette that you can't seem to get enough of." Emma gave him a wide grin. "I hear you've become quite the regular at the diner."

"I have always gone to the diner for breakfast."

"And lunch?"

"Shut up."

Emma laughed as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Well I sure hope your conversation skills have improved since the last time I saw you with her."

He glared at her. "She's always busy. It's not like we really have time to talk."

"Tell me you're at least able to order your own food now."

"Have I ever told you how much of a pain in the ass you are?"

"Want me to help you get a date?" She grinned.

He rolled his eyes and moved to get up. "I'm done with this conversation." He walked back onto the house as Emma laughed.

XXXXXXXX

David walked along the waters edge with Molly. It was one of their Saturday morning routines. He laughed as she came running back to him with a stick for him to throw. He took it from her and threw it as far ahead of him as he could. She happily ran off to fetch it. This was one of his favorite things to do. Walk along the water with no other sounds but his dogs happy barks.

He had always liked his solitude. It wasn't that he didn't have friends or wasn't friendly, he just wasn't one of those people that liked to be the center of attention in a huge crowd. He was much happier sitting on the back porch and having a few beers with a few close friends.

His sister had always been better at the social aspect of life then him. She made friends easily and had a patience with people that he had never quite managed. It was probably the reason she was a cop and he wasn't. He had no doubt he would go crazy inside one day listening to peoples complaints and petty fights. If they couldn't get her or Graham at the station they would call their homes. One time David had answered the phone to a very angry Mrs. Lewis complaining that there was standing water in her street after a particularly bad storm. After listening to the woman complain for a good 20 minutes he had hung up the phone wondering just what in the hell Emma was supposed to do about that. It was after that he decided to start letting the machine pick up the house phone. He didn't know how Emma and Graham did it.

Because he had been looking down while he was walking he heard their laughter before he saw them. When he looked up he realized he had made his way to the old wooden castle. He saw Regina running around the castle being chased by a little boy. He watched mesmerized as she slowed her pace allowing him to catch up to her as he tackled her and she fell dramatically to the ground. Her laughter carried over the air to him and he couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He hadn't heard her laugh before. It was a beautiful sound.

He looked down at Molly who had come back to his side wagging her tail appearing to want to join in the fun. "Come on girl." he smiled as they began to make their way towards mother and son.

"Beautiful morning." he called out as he neared the edge of the playground.

She jumped a little at the unexpected noise and Henry stilled eyeing the stranger wearily, but when she looked up from the ground and saw him she smiled. "Yes it is."

He offered a hand to help her up and after a moment she took it. Once on her feet she began to brush herself off.

"Looks like you've got yourself a future football player here." he grinned "You must be Henry."

The boy continued to eye him. "How do you know my name?"

"My sister told me, I believe you met her last night." he continued to smile at him.

"Emma?" The boy asked warming up a little as David nodded his head.

"Yep and I'm David. It's very nice to meet you."

Henry decided that he liked Emma enough that he would trust this man for now. He looked at the dog by David's side. "Is that your dog?"

"Yes, her name is Molly."

"Do you think it would be alright if I pet her?"

"I think she would like that."

David and Regina watched as Henry slowly approached the dog and held out a hand. When Molly simply sniffed it he started to pet her lightly on the head which had the dogs tail wagging. Henry laughed when she licked his hand then ran off and came back with a stick and dropped it at his feet.

When he sent a questioning look to David he told him. "She wants you to throw it."

Henry picked it up and threw it as hard as he could which had Molly bounding off happily in chase of it. He laughed after she got it and came running back to him setting it at his feet again.

David turned and faced Regina who was smiling at her son. She really was beautiful he thought. "So what do the two of you have planned on this fine Saturday." He asked her.

She looked over to find him smiling at her. "Just taking a free day. We haven't really made any plans. I was thinking about taking Henry to the library later to find some books on the local legends. He has heard some stories at school so I thought I would try to find something to read to him before bed every night."

He nodded. "Yeah Graham and I used to be really into the cursed town thing. We used to pretend we were knights and were on a mission to break the curse and send everyone back to the Enchanted Forest. It made for some fun playtime." he cleared his throat. "I know of a couple good books that would be good for a kid around Henry's age. I would be happy to walk you to the library and help you pick one out." he tried to sound casual hoping she would except the offer so he could spend more time with her.

"Oh I don't want you to have to take time out of your day to do that. I'm sure you have things to do."

"It's no trouble. I have to go into town anyway to care for the animals at the shelter. It won't take but a few minutes to stop in the library and grab a book or two." He smiled easily at her. "Besides it looks like Henry and Molly have become good friends." he nodded toward the boy and dog just as the boy dropped to his knees as Molly slathered his face in sloppy dog kisses. Henry threw his arms around her neck as he laughed. He glanced back at Regina who was laughing too. "I think they might like to spend some more time together."

Regina looked back at him and his smile was friendly. "Well, I suppose, if it wouldn't be to much trouble."

David grinned. "No trouble at all."

XXXXXXX

They had walked at leisurely pace back to town while Henry and Molly ran ahead. When they had gotten close David pulled out a leash and attached it to Molly's collar then handed the other end to Henry. He listened while Regina told him about their new apartment and getting Henry settled in the new school. He liked listening to her. She had a voice like he had never heard before. Sexy, he thought. Very sexy.

When they had left the library and were about to go separate ways David could have kissed Henry when he asked if he could see the Animal Shelter.

"Henry, I think David has done enough for us for one day."

David grinned. "You know it does take quite a while to feed all the animals. I wouldn't say no to some extra help."

Regina looked down to see her son's eyes pleading up at her. "If you're sure."

When they walked in to the shelter Henry could hardly contain his excitement. He had listened intently to David's instruction and done everything he had told him to do. She had been giving the job of taking the dogs out two at a time while David cleaned out the crates. They made quick work of the jobs that needed to be done and were finishing up before they knew it."

"Wow, you know I have to say that you two might be the best helpers I have had yet." he grinned at Henry.

Henry looked back up at him wide eyed. "Maybe I can help you again sometime."

David ruffled his hair. "I would like that." he looked up at Regina "Since I don't expect free labor why don't you let me buy you lunch." Henry let out a whoop as Regina just looked at him and started to say something but David spoke first. "Don't tell me I don't have to do that. I want too. You guys were a big help today."

Henry looked up at her. "Could we go to Granny's? I wanna try to get the high score on Pac Man."

David grinned down at him. "I'm pretty sure Emma currently holds that high score. I don't think she'll be very happy if you beat it."

"Oh I'm gonna beat it." Henry grinned back up at him.

David looked at Regina and smiled. "What do ya say?"

She let out a sigh. "Thank you."

XXXXXXXX

They decided to leave Molly at the Animal Shelter while they went to eat. When the three of them walked into Granny's David and Regina sat in a booth while Henry ran to the Pac Man game with a hand full of quarters his mother had given him.

Granny raised an eyebrow at the two of them sitting in a booth together. She hadn't failed to notice that David was spending a lot more time in her diner since she hired Regina. They did look awfully cute together.

She made her way over to the table. "What are you doing in here on your day off?"

Regina smiled at the older woman. "David is treating Henry and I to lunch for helping him out in the shelter today."

"Well isn't that nice?" she grinned at David "What can I get you two?"

Once their orders were placed and Granny had walked back to the kitchen Regina turned back to David. "Since you spent the whole morning listening to me ramble on about my life why don't you tell me a little about yourself."

"Not much to tell, I'm the town vet. I prefer animals to people most of the time...present company excluded." he grinned when she blushed. "Let's see, I was raised here in Storybrooke. My father passed away when I was very young, so Emma and I were primarily raised by our mother. When she passed away she left the house to both of us. We live just a little ways away from the castle you were at this morning." he smiled at her. "Oh and my sister is quite possibly the most annoying person on the planet."

Regina laughed. "I like her."

He nodded "Most people do which is only one of the many reasons she's so annoying."

Regina smiled. "I always wanted a sister. Being an only child got very lonely sometimes. I always wished that I had someone to share my secrets with.

"Well, you can borrow Emma any time you want." he grinned when she laughed. Her laugh was simply mesmerizing.

They turned their attention to Henry when he came running back to the table and took a huge drink of his sprite. "Well kid, how'd ya do?" James asked him.

"I haven't beat it yet, but I will." Henry grinned. "Tell Emma to be afraid."

David and Regina both laughed. "I'll do that."

XXXXXXXX

David couldn't keep the smile off his face as he headed home. He had insisted on walking them back to their apartment saying it was the gentlemanly thing to do. Regina and Henry both thanked him for lunch before disappearing into the building.

After picking up Molly he started on his way home. He'd had fun with them today. Henry was and adorable kid and a lot of fun to be around and Regina, he loved talking to her and seeing her smile. He could look at her beautiful face all day long and her laugh…He was definitely going to have to make her laugh again.

He wondered if she knew that he had just taken her on a date. Of course it wasn't an official date but they spent the day together, talked about each others lives and he had bought her a meal. Yep, he was gonna call it a date. Now the question remained…How would he get her to go out with him again?

XXXXXXXX

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Slight trigger warning in this chapter. Regina is remembering some of her past. References to some abuse.**

**Thank you for all your reviews and for reading!**

XXXXXXXX

David looked up as Regina set his food in front of him. She gave a small smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Normally her smile lit up her whole face making her eyes sparkle. "Can I get you anything else." she asked casually.

"No thanks." he gave her his easy smile, wondering what it was that was bothering her.

She gave the tight smile again. "Ok, just holler if you need me."

He had started eating his meals at the counter so he would have the opportunity to talk to her more. Over the last few weeks they had formed somewhat of a friendship. David was constantly looking for reasons to spend time with her which is why he was back in again for lunch. Ruby had arrived for her shift which meant Regina would be getting off soon. He was hoping maybe he could coax her into a walk before Henry got home from school.

Regina picked up the next order in the window and took it out to the corner booth. Smiling as she set it down. She had not slept very well the night before. The nightmare had come last night. It seemed like every time she would get a handle on things and feel like she had some control over her life again her subconscious would kick in to remind her that she would never really be free of her old life. The nightmare was horrible, always the same and always as terrifying as the first time she had it. She always woke in a panic feeling unable to breathe and would then spend the rest of the day edgy.

When she made her way back to the counter David smiled at her. "Are you feeling ok today?"

She looked up at him at first defensively but when she saw the concern in his eyes she relaxed slightly and tried to smile. "Yes I'm fine. I just didn't sleep very well last night."

David started to say something but was interrupted when the door to the diner opened with a loud crash. His eyes had still been on Regina and she had nearly jumped two feet off the ground. Leroy came barreling into the diner obviously already drunk and sauntered up to the counter and sat down looking at Regina. "I'll have a whiskey." he said in a gruff voice.

Regina stood still not taking her eyes off Leroy and had trouble finding her voice. James had noticed that she had lost all color in her face and reached out to cover her hand with his. She jumped slightly again but didn't remove her hand.

Ruby, having had experience with Leroy's drunken displays had already gone to the back to get Granny who was usually the best one to handle him.

Granny came out of the kitchen and calmly patted Regina's arm. "You can go on back to your tables honey. I'll take care of this one."

Regina nodded and though she hadn't regained her color she turned to grab her next order from the window. Granny calmly explained to Leroy that they would not be serving him any more whiskey this afternoon, but she would be happy to bring him out something to eat. Graham walked in about that time having gotten a call from Leroy's brother Walter that he had left the house angry and drunk and had been on his way to Granny's.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do. I will have a damn drink when I want a damn drink!" he looked back at Regina as she was walking past Granny and stood up. "I told you to get me a whiskey!" he slammed his hands on the counter as he said it.

She dropped the empty plates she was carrying making a loud crash and the color that had come to back to her face drained out again and she flinched as if expecting a blow. Granny turned at the sound and saw the look on Regina's face. Just as Graham took Leroy by the arm telling him it was time for him to sleep it off as he pulled him not to gently out of the diner.

Regina stood frozen for a minute trying to will herself to take a breath before she looked down to realize that she had dropped the plates onto the floor. "Oh…Granny…I…I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" She bent down and began quickly picking up pieces almost in a panic.

David had stood up when everything had happened but had never taken his eyes from her face. He had seen the panic and the way she had flinched and now watched as she was quickly trying to pick up the broken pieces not even noticing she was cutting herself.

Granny had crouched down and took Regina's hands in her own. "Regina it's ok, lets go on to the back for a minute."

Regina looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "I really didn't mean to break anything. I…I don't know what happened. I need to clean it up."

David had rounded the counter and placed a hand softly on her shoulder causing her to jerk again. "It's ok Regina, I'll get it. Go on back with Granny."

Granny still held her by the hands. "Come on honey lets go sit down in the back for a minute."

Regina got up to follow but then turned at the last minute. "No, what time is it? I need to get Henry. His bus will be here soon I need to get him."

"I'll get him Regina, he can come down to the shelter with me and help until you're ready to come get him." David told her.

"I…no he's my son, he needs me. He needs me to get him off the bus." Regina protested. She still hadn't gained back any of her color.

"Oh, now that boy just about begs everyday to go down and help David at the shelter, and we need to get those hands fixed up. Can't have you scaring your boy with blood all over your hands can we?" Granny said as she pulled Regina toward the back. "David you just tell him that I am keeping his mama a little later and she will be along for him shortly."

Regina paused again "Wait" she placed a hand on David's arm. "Operation Cobra."

"What?" David asked confused.

"It's Henry's safe word, it lets him know it's ok to go with you."

David nodded, "I'll take care of him Regina, let Granny see to your hands. Take your time." he said as she let Granny lead her to the back.

XXXXXXXX

Regina sat on the comfy couch in Granny's office as the older woman walked in the room. In one hand she held a cup of tea and in the other a first aid kit.

Regina cleared her throat. "Granny I'm so sorry about what happened in there. I'm don't know what got into me. I just panicked I guess."

Granny said nothing at first simply took one of Regina's hands into her own and began cleaning it with a swab from the first aid kit. She spoke as she was doctoring her hand. "I think you do know what got into you Regina." when the brunette raised her head to look at the older woman she saw only kindness in the eyes that looked back at her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Regina looked back down saying nothing.

"You don't have to say anything, and I'm certainly not asking for an explanation. I just want you to know that the offer is there." she moved a hand to Regina's chin and lifted it so she would look at her. "And that you have nothing to apologize for."

Regina sighed as she looked down. She was so used to apologizing for everything in her life. It had always been required and expected. No matter what happened, no matter who did the hurting it was always her fault. "I have nightmares sometimes."

She said it so quietly Granny almost missed it.

Regina looked back up. "About my ex-husband" She took a deep breath. "I had one last night, they always leave me edgy."

Granny sat patiently listening while continuing to doctor the cuts on Regina's hands.

Regina took a deep breath. "I married him just over 12 years ago. He was quite a bit older then me, twice my age actually, but he was so sweet. He made me feel…wanted for the first time in my life. My father died when I was very young and my mother…well lets just say she's never really been pleased with me." Regina shook her head. "Anyway, when he proposed I said yes. My mother had been thrilled. Finally I had done something right. I was marrying a man with influence, power and of course money. On our wedding day I truly thought I was getting everything I ever hoped for. A husband who loved me, a family." she drifted off for a moment staring into space at the memory.

"It wasn't until about a month after the wedding that he hit me the first time. We had gone to a charity event and one of the benefactors had come over to our table and asked me to dance." Regina took a breath. "Leo had laughed and told me to go and have fun. When we got home he hit me. He said that I had been to flirty. That the man had only wanted to dance with me because I behaved like a…" she trailed of tears forming in her eyes. "He told me I was an embarrassment to him and I believed him."

"After three years and a particularly bad beating I finally worked up the courage to leave him. I had no where to go so I went to my mother. I told her what had happened. I had two broken ribs and was terrified of what would happen if Leo found me."

Granny had long since finished bandaging her hands and now just sat lightly holding them. "I take it he found you?"

Regina nodded. "My mother called him. She told me that I had to go back because Leo was the best I would get. He had money and power and I had no other prospects. I would be a fool to leave him. So I went back and I stayed."

Granny found herself struggling to suppress the anger that rose up inside her for this sweet woman sitting in front of her. A rage for the man who hurt her, but just as equally a rage for the woman who had sent her back to him. What kind of mother would turn her own child over to a monster?

She brought her hand to Regina's cheek and said fiercely. "But you got out."

Regina smiled a little. "On one of my many trips to the ER I met a woman who worked with a shelter. We became friends and she began talking to me about leaving and promised that she and others would offer me help. It took some convincing, but eventually I agreed. I was afraid for Henry. Leo's drinking was getting worse and even though he had never hit Henry before I was afraid he might. I had to get my baby out of there." Tears filled her eyes as she said it.

Granny took Regina's face in her hands. "You are such a wonderfully strong woman Regina Mills. I'm sure I have never met someone with so much courage." She wiped at Regina's tears with her thumbs. "And there is one thing I know for sure, that sweet boy of yours couldn't have asked for a better mother." when the younger woman let out a sob Granny moved to the couch beside her and pulled her into her arms.

Regina let herself lean onto Granny's shoulder as the older woman stroked her hair. No one had ever told her she was good at anything. She had worried for so long that she wasn't a good enough mother to Henry, that she was failing him somehow. Hearing from this woman who she had already come to respect in such a short time that she was a good mother was the exact thing she had needed at that moment. She allowed herself to cry while the woman held her vaguely wondering if anyone had ever done this for her before. She tried to remember a time when she had cried on someone's shoulder but couldn't bring one to mind. It felt nice. Like someone cared.

When her sobs quieted she pulled herself back and looked at Granny. "Thank you." She said it in a whisper.

Granny simply smiled at her and placed a quick motherly kiss to her forehead. "You are an incredible woman and an excellent mother. Don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

Regina let out a breath "Speaking of being a mother I should probably go and pick up my son."

XXXXXXXX

When Regina walked into the shelter her nerves were humming. David had witnessed her panic attack earlier and she was afraid he was going to want an explanation of some kind.

"David? Henry?" she saw Henry's head pop out of a doorway down the hall.

"Mom!" Henry ran to her throwing his arms around her waist. "David let me feed the dogs all by myself! He said I did a really good job and that I can come help him more if I want to! Can I mom? Please?"

Regina chuckled. "I'll talk to David about it."

She looked up to find him standing in the doorway Henry had come from looking at her. She gave him a small smile. "Thank you for getting Henry off the bus."

He stood up straight and began to make his way towards her. "You're welcome." He had felt completely useless at the diner. Then when he had left he felt a rage build up in him for the person who had hurt this beautiful delicate woman. She should be cherished, she should be loved and treasured. She should be told everyday how wonderful she was.

Henry hadn't noticed but David could see the evidence of tears on her face. The only thing he wanted to do at that moment was pull her into his arms and promise her that no one would ever hurt her again. "Henry, I think Molly needs to go out. Why don't you take her out back?"

Thrilled to be given another job Henry ran to the back of the shelter calling for Molly as he went.

Here it was Regina thought, he was going to ask for an explanation to her behavior earlier that day. Instead he just walked directly in front of her and moved to take her hands in his own. "Looks like Granny got you all fixed up."

Regina nodded. "Yes, most of the cuts weren't that deep. Only a few needed bandages."

"Good. You have such delicate hands. I was a little worried." he brought her hands up closer to look at them. She blinked when he placed a light kiss on each of her palms before releasing them.

Still thrown by the gesture she attempted to speak. "David about what happened today…" she trailed off.

He just shook his head "We all have our off days."

She let out a breath. He wasn't asking for her to explain. She smiled a little. "Today was definitely one of mine."

"Feeling better now?" he asked casually.

"Yes much. Thank you." she said and smiled. "I should probably get Henry home. I'm sure he has homework to do."

David nodded "I promised Henry ice cream for helping me out today. Since it's getting late tonight, how about I take you both out tomorrow when Henry gets out of school?"

Regina nodded. "Sure that sounds nice."

"Ok, tomorrow then."

XXXXXXXX

Regina had looked better that morning, David thought to himself as he put the leash on Molly and made his way to the door. She had smiled at him and it lit up her eyes again. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since the day before. He had went home and taken out some of his frustration on Emma's punching bag in the basement. The thought of someone hurting her tore his heart in two.

He paused when he saw her waiting on the bench for the bus. She was looking at the town with almost a dreamy look to her eye and a small smile on her lips. "Beautiful view." he said quietly as approached her.

She glanced up at him. "It really is. This is such a wonderful town."

David grinned "I wasn't talking about the town."

Regina blushed before looking back down. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about the gentle kisses he had placed on her palms the night before and seeing him now caused her heart to pick up it's pace a little. "I want to thank you again for your help yesterday."

He sat down and faced her as she began to pet Molly. "It was no problem. Henry's a great kid and a good helper too. I meant what I said about him helping more. The kid really is no trouble."

"He enjoys working with you. He told me last night that he wants to be a vet now." she smiled over at David.

He felt an odd sense of pride that the kid liked him enough to want to be like him.

They both glanced up when Henry got off the bus and ran to his mom giving her a hug around the neck then turned to David. "Do I get to help in the shelter again today?" he bounced on his heels excitedly.

"Actually I had a slow day so everything at the shelter has been taken care of, but I am here to pay you for yesterday." Henry looked up from petting Molly. "I believe I owe you some ice cream."

The boy grinned ear to ear. "Could we go to the park after so I can play fetch with Molly?"

David smiled at him and then looked up at Regina. "How about we eat our ice cream on the way to the park?"

She smiled back at him. "Sounds perfect."

XXXXXXXX

The three of them had each enjoyed their ice cream while walking and chatting about their day. Now David and Regina stood watching Henry and Molly play together. Henry's laugh carried over the air as they both grinned at him.

She let out a sigh. "I really should get him a dog."

David let out a small chuckle. "Well the shelter has plenty up for adoption."

She shook her head. "I'm not sure our apartment would be the best place for a one, and then there is the matter of what I would do with that dog while I was working and Henry's in school."

"Well if you ever decide you want one, you know where to find me." he shot her a sideways glance as she continued to smile at her son. "Regina?" he waited a moment until she looked at him. "Would you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

She froze, she hadn't been expecting that. "Um I don't know…" when he just continued to look at her she continued. "David I'm not really sure starting a relationship right now would be the best thing for me or Henry."

"I'm only asking for dinner Regina." he continued to look at her calmly hoping to sooth the deer in the headlights look from her eyes. He took one of her hands into his own. "I like you and I would like to take you out to a nice dinner and maybe make you laugh some because it's a really beautiful sound."

"David" she sighed as she looked into his unbelievably kind eyes. They were such a beautiful vivid blue. "You're a good man David. You deserve a woman who isn't so…" She huffed out a breath. "You deserve a woman much better then me."

David was thrown by this statement and brought the hand he was holding to his lips. "You have no idea what a treasure you are Regina Mills." She blushed deeply but said nothing. "I don't want to take another woman to dinner. I want to take you."

The kiss he placed to her hand sent shivers down her spine. "What about Henry?"

He let a small smile touch his lips. "Emma owes me a favor. They can spend tomorrow night trying to defeat each other in whatever is the latest video game." he brought his hand up to place a strand of hair behind her ear. "Come out with me Regina."

She let out a breath as her heart pounded at his gentle touch. "Ok."

He let out the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. "I'll pick you up at seven?"

When she watched the smile come over his face she couldn't help but return one of her own. "Ok."

"Molly and I will walk you and Henry home." he smiled at her.

David felt almost giddy as they walked back to town. He wanted to touch her desperately but didn't want to scare her so he just walked casually beside her fighting the urge to take her hand into his. He didn't know what it was about this woman that made him feel like he was a teenager again.

She thought he would say goodbye when they arrived at the apartment building, but instead he held the door open for her and walked them up the stairs as well. When she unlocked the door Henry shot into apartment and immediately headed to the back.

She turned back to look a David. "Thank you for walking us home."

He grinned. "You're welcome." He leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

She had trouble finding her voice so she nodded her agreement.

"See ya later Henry." he heard "Later David" from somewhere in the back of the apartment before turning to walk down the stairs smiling. He was going to dinner with the woman of his dreams tomorrow night.

XXXXXXX

**Hope you all enjoyed this one! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks to all who reviewed and followed. This story is so much fun to write. Hope you enjoy!**

XXXXXXXX

Regina felt her nerves pick up when David walked into the dinner for his normal breakfast. She'd had some trouble sleeping the night before in anticipation of seeing him again. The kiss he had placed on her cheek before he left her yesterday had sent her heart racing. It had made her wonder what it would feel like to have those lips brush her own. The thought had caused her to panic as she had lain in bed. She'd considered cancelling their date tonight, making up some excuse about Henry. She was scared of this, of getting into a relationship with a man. It terrified her and yet she couldn't seem to stop herself from wanting to spend time with David.

He gave her his easy smile as he walked up to the counter. "Good morning."

God he was handsome! She felt as if she had a drum in her chest. She smiled a little shyly at him. "Good morning."

He grinned as he took the hand she had resting on the counter into his own, bringing it up to his lips. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about taking you out tonight."

She liked the way her hand felt in his. "Me either." She gave another small smile. "Um, I was wondering about what I should wear?"

"Hmm…I would say not casual but not formal either." He played with her fingers, pleased that she didn't remove her hand from his.

"Where are we going?"

"This great little restaurant I know the next town over. It sits right on the coast. I think you'll like it." he grinned.

She smiled back at him. "I'm sure I will." she cleared her throat remembering she was supposed to be working. "So what can I get you?"

XXXXXXXX

Regina stared into her closet having no idea what to wear. Not casual but not formal? What did that mean? She had a pretty extensive wardrobe. That was one thing that she had brought with her when she moved here, but she had no idea what direction she should be going. Dress pants? A more casual dress?

She groaned in frustration when she heard the knock on the door and looked at the clock. That would be Emma to pick up Henry. She shrugged into her plush pink bathrobe and walked to the door.

"Hi!" Emma said as the door opened.

"Hi" Regina stepped back to let her in. "Thank you for watching Henry tonight."

"Hey no problem. I pretty much jump at any excuse to spend an evening at the arcade."

"We're going to the arcade?!" Henry had walked in on the tail end of the conversation.

Emma nodded. "Yep."

Henry grinned "Sweet!"

"Oh, um…let me give you some money for games." Regina started to turn to walk to her purse but Emma stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Are you kidding? This night is on David!" Emma laughed.

Regina turned to Henry. "Did you finish your homework?"

"I have like four more math problems to do."

"Well why don't you go finish them up. I could use Emma's help for a minute." she told him.

He walked off mumbling about how he could just do them tomorrow cause it was the weekend.

Regina grinned at his retreating back before turning back to Emma. "You don't happen to know where we are going tonight do you?

Emma smiled. "I do actually."

Regina sighed in relief "Well then maybe you could help me pick out something to wear."

"Sure.' Emma said as she followed Regina up to her bedroom.

Once there Regina gestured to the closet telling Emma to just pick something for her.

Emma began going through the clothes. "I think I would go with a dress, nothing to formal. Hmm…" She looked though some more of the clothes. "Damn Regina! This is some wardrobe you have!"

Regina smiled a little embarrassed. "You should see my collection of shoes. My wardrobe is one of the few things I brought with me from California."

"Well it's pretty fantastic! Next time I have a date and need a smokin dress I know where to come! I myself don't own many dresses, really don't have much use for them, unless I want to look hot that is." she gave Regina a grin as she laughed.

"This one." Emma pulled out a royal blue dress. "David's favorite color." she winked at Regina. She handed the dress over to Regina. "Now point me to this fabulous collection of shoes and I will pick some out while you put that on." She turned when Regina pointed to the second closet in the room.

Regina laughed as she was walking into the bathroom when she heard Emma say "Shit Regina!" after opening the closet.

Regina put the dress on quickly making quick work of the side zipper and then turned to face herself in the full length mirror. The dress had a half sleeve that went to her elbows, and came to just above her knee. It was a silky material that clung to her curves in all the right places. She shifted a bit uncomfortably as she studied the low neckline. It displayed the swell of her breasts well. Was this to much? She didn't want to send the wrong impression. She huffed out a frustrated breath. What impression did she want to give?

She opened the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom where Emma was still going through her shoes. The woman gave a small sound of victory when she pulled out a shoe box and turned to face Regina. "Whoa!" She let out a chuckle. "David isn't gonna be able to talk for at least the first twenty minutes of your date!" she laughed.

"You don't think it's to much?" Regina said unsurely.

"Nope I think it's just enough." Emma pulled the strappy silver heels from the box and walked them over to Regina. "I kinda wish I could be here to watch his jaw drop to the floor when he sees you."

Regina blushed just as Henry came through the bedroom door. "Mom I'm finished." He looked up at her in the dress. "Why are you all dressed up?" he asked looking at her.

"I told you I was going to dinner with David."

"You're wearing a dress to Granny's?"

Regina laughed. "We're not going to Granny's"

"It's pretty much the only restaurant in this town except the pizza place." Henry pointed out.

"Which is why they are going to the next town over." Emma threw in. "You about ready to go?"

Henry nodded excitedly bouncing on his heels. "Yep!" he turned to his mom and gave her a hug around the waist. "You look really pretty mom."

"Thank you." She smiled as she hugged him back. When he pulled back she took his face in her hands. "You mind Emma, and have fun ok." Henry nodded as she bent down to kiss him. "I love you."

"Love you too." he stood on his tip toes to kiss her cheek.

She walked them downstairs and handed Emma the key to the apartment. "Don't worry about getting home early. I can put him to bed if it gets to late."

"Ok, thanks again Emma."

"You're welcome." Emma grinned. "Have fun tonight."

XXXXXXXX

David took a deep breath as he knocked on the door. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her all day. When the door opened David's eyes went wide. He took in the sight of her in the blue dress. He stood staring for a moment before he found his voice again. "Regina, you look…fantastic." He finished, and she did. The dress hugged every curve of her body perfectly. She stood taller then he was used to due to the sexy silver heels on her feet. She had done something different with her make up making her eyes look exotic, and the way her neck line plunged down….He had to clear his throat "Um these are for you." he held out an enormous bouquet of lavender roses.

She had blushed furiously at his complement and took the roses he held out to her. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she leaned in to smell them. "Thank you. They're beautiful." She decided to follow her instinct and leaned in placing a light kiss on his cheek. "Would you mind coming in while I put them in some water?"

His heart had stopped at the kiss and she was still standing close to him. He wanted desperately to pull her into him and place a kiss on her gorgeous mouth. "Sure" He heard himself say as she moved away from him and walked to the kitchen.

He stepped in the apartment as she pulled a vase from one of the cabinets. "So how was the rest of your day?" she asked looking up at him as he began telling her a story about getting kicked by a very angry horse that afternoon. She studied him as he talked. He was wearing grey pants and a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a blue and white striped tie. It was a far car from his typical flannel. He looked amazing.

She finished up with the flowers just as he finished his story about the angry horse. "You ready?" he asked her with a smile.

"Yes." She walked to the coat rack and pulled off her light weight black jacket. Even though it was spring time, the evenings in Maine were still typically cool. She stopped as a hand reached from behind her and took the jacket. She looked back to find him standing very close.

"Allow me." he said helping her put the jacket on. He caught her wonderfully unique scent and lingered for a moment.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She closed the door behind them and he offered her his arm which she took as they walked down the stairs.

XXXXXXXX

"That was amazing David." Regina sat back after finishing her steak. She had been able to fully relax through dinner as he had made her laugh with stories about his veterinary adventures.

"I'm glad you liked it." he smiled at her.

"So what made you decide to become a veterinarian?"

"I've wanted to be one for as long as I can remember." He smiled as he reached across the table to take her hand. "I've always loved animals and I used to go and help Dr. Knight, he was the town vet when I was growing up. I ended up going to a Tufts University in Massachusetts. It's the only time I lived outside of Storybrooke. What about you? Tell me something about your childhood."

"Well I grew up in Chicago. I was a daddy's girl when I was little." She smiled. "My father always knew how to make me smile. I loved him so much." Her smile faded. "He died when I was ten years old, in a car accident." she cleared her throat. "My mother still lives in the house I grew up in."

"Do you see her often?" He asked playing with her fingers.

She shook her head. "No, I haven't spoken with her for a while. She's angry with me for divorcing my ex-husband." she sighed "We've always had a complicated relationship."

David frowned. He had figured out that someone in her past had hurt her, that she had been abused. He suspected it every since seeing her reaction at the diner that day. He assumed it was by the ex-husband although he did not want to ask her about it. Not yet. Why would her mother be angry with her for escaping a man who hurt her? He looked back up at her. He wanted to bring her smile back.

"I wonder if Henry has kicked Emma's butt at any games yet?" he changed the subject.

Regina laughed. "He was so excited to go with her tonight."

"Yeah she's fun to be around…some of the time." he grinned. "How about we go for a walk on the pier?"

She smiled at him. "I would like that."

After paying the bill and helping her with her jacket they walked out the door and started walking towards the pier. The moon was almost full and the stars twinkled in the sky. David took her hand as they walked, lacing his fingers through hers. He loved the way her hand felt in his. It was so small and soft. He looked at her as she looked up at the stars.

"It's beautiful here." She sighed.

"It is." he agreed, but he was still looking at her.

They walked on in silence for a few minutes until they reached the end of the pier. She brought her free hand up to the rail and breathed in the ocean air. She then turned to face him. "Thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome." Her skin glowed in the moonlight. He stepped closer. "You look so beautiful tonight."

She tried to keep herself from blushing. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." He was standing close to her. Her heart began to race.

He moved both hands to her waist and pulled her closer. Their faces were a breath apart now. "I like being with you."

Her breath caught. She moved her hands up to his shoulders. "I like being with you too."

"Regina?"

"Hmm?"

His eyes had moved to her lips. "I'm going to kiss you now."

She let out a breath. "Ok"

He brought his mouth down gently relishing the feel of her full soft lips against his. He parted his a bit and ran his tongue across her bottom lip begging for entry. Her lips parted for him allowing him access. He slipped his tongue into her mouth slowly savoring the taste of her as his tongue danced with hers. She let out a small whimper as she moved her hands to the back of his head pulling him in deeper. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her all the way against him as he lost himself in her.

They pulled apart breathless and looked at each other, still wrapped tight in each others arms. David couldn't take his eyes off hers.

"Wow." he cleared his throat "I think I'm gonna need to do that again."

He grinned as a gorgeous smile spread across her face and she pulled him back down to her.

Regina was sure she must have died and gone to heaven. His kiss was amazing and left her completely breathless. No one had ever kissed her like this before. It was as if he was savoring every moment. She felt right then like they were the only two people in the world.

When they separated again to catch their breath he simply pulled her into him until she rested her head against his shoulder. He moved his hand up to gently stroke her hair. They stood there for a while before he pulled himself back. "It's getting late." he sighed. "I guess it's about time I get you home." he leaned down to give her another soft kiss.

She nodded as they turned to walk to his truck. This time he slipped an arm around her as they walked. When they arrived at his truck she turned to him after he opened her door. She placed her hands at his waist, grinning and looking up at him from under her lashes. "I really like kissing you David."

He smiled as he brought his hands up to her face. "Then maybe we should do it one more time." she smiled as he brought his lips back down to hers.

XXXXXXXX

She felt giddy as he took her hand and walked her up the stairs to her apartment door. He had held her hand through the whole drive home. Regina couldn't remember the last time she had felt so young and carefree.

When they reached her door she turned to face him. "Thank you again for tonight. I had a wonderful time."

"Me too. I'm hoping that you will let me take you out again." he brought his hands to her waist.

"I would like that." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He lowered his head to take her mouth again in a long slow kiss. When they parted to take a breath he sighed. "I could get used to this."

She laughed pulling him back down to her. She couldn't seem to get enough of him.

They both smiled as he pulled back again and rested his forehead against hers. "Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked a little breathlessly.

She nodded "Maybe Henry and I could help you at the shelter again?"

He smiled. "I would like that."

"You could have dinner with us. I'm planning on making pot roast."

He raised an eyebrow. "You cook too?"

She smiled. "I'm actually a very good cook."

He chuckled "Beauty, brains, sweet, funny, a good cook, an excellent kisser and I'm standing here with my arms around you." he grinned at her. "How did I get so lucky?"

She blushed. "I think I am the lucky one."

XXXXXXXX

They had met up after lunch time at the old castle. David and Regina sat on the bench chatting while Henry threw a tennis ball for Molly. He had wanted to pull her into a deep kiss the moment he saw her, but decided against it since Henry was there. Instead he had leaned in and given her a light peck on the cheek.

He held her hand as they walked back into town. Henry had Molly's leash and walked beside them talking about his night at the arcade with Emma.

When they entered the animal shelter Henry asked if he could take the dogs out. The area in the back of the shelter was fenced so David had agreed. While Regina had begun to feed the animals and get fresh water.

As soon as Henry walked out the door with two of the dogs David was behind Regina and spinning her around. Before she could make a sound he had his lips on hers. She gave a small moan in the back of her throat as she parted her lips for him allowing him access. When they finally broke apart breathlessly. David grinned. "I've been wanting to do that all day."

Regina laughed. "I was hoping you would."

After finishing up at he shelter they had all gone back to her apartment where she worked on dinner while David and Henry sat on the floor by his bed playing games and reading comic books. Henry was an amazing reader for a six year old kid.

"So I guess you really like my mom?" Henry asked him after showing him his newest comic book.

David looked up at him a little surprised at the question. "Yes I do Henry. I like your mom a lot."

Henry studied him for a moment. "She likes you too. I can tell. She smiles a lot when she's around you." a worried look came over the boy's face.

"Is that ok with you?" David asked.

"I don't know." the boy sighed and looked back up at David shyly. "You're not going to start hitting her are you?"

David's eyes went wide at the question and his heart broke for this little boy and his mother. He lifted Henry's chin so the boy would look at him and hopefully know he was telling the truth. "No Henry. I would never hit her."

Henry sighed as tears filled his eyes. "My dad did. He hurt her really bad. I don't ever want her to get hurt like that again."

"Me either." David took a breath. "What your dad did to your mom was wrong Henry, but not all men hit. I will make a promise to you right now that I will never hurt your mom or you."

Henry looked up at him wanting to believe him. "My dad said he did it because he loved her."

"That isn't love Henry. Love is wanting to take care of someone, wanting to be with them and cherish them. I would never want to bring pain to your mom. I only ever want to bring her happiness." he grinned as he leaned in. "She has a really pretty smile. I like seeing it."

Henry smiled. "Yeah me too."

"How about we take Molly for a walk before dinner?" he asked him.

Henry nodded as he got up. Before David had moved to stand Henry had thrown his arms around his shoulders hugged him tightly. David brought his arms around the boy and hugged him back and his heart melted.

Henry pulled back with a crooked grin on his face. "Thanks for making my mom smile." he said as he ran to the door to grab his coat. David had to blink back tears from his eyes as he stood to walk towards the door.

XXXXXXXX

David and Regina sat on the couch while Henry laid on the floor cuddled up with Molly. They were watching "Star Wars: Return of the Jedi" Which just happened to be David's favorite. He had been pleased to find out that Henry and Regina both were Star Wars fans like himself. He glanced over at her on the couch as he played with her hair and grinned. She really was the perfect woman.

Henry had fallen asleep some time ago and after Regina had moved to cover him up she had come back to the couch and sat a little closer to David then she had before. He moved to put his arm around her as she leaned into his side. She smiled as they watched the love story unfold between Han and Leia. He smiled as he watched her and couldn't help but lean in and press a kiss to her head.

She glanced up at him with a smile in her eyes. "What was that for?"

He grinned. "You just looked so cute sitting there smiling that I couldn't help myself."

She turned her body towards him as she brought her hand up behind his head pulling him to her. "I would like another one please." she whispered as he covered her mouth with his.

He was smiling as he pulled back from her. He traced his hand along the side of her face as she leaned her head back against the couch. "You are so beautiful Regina."

Instead of blushing she grinned at him. "Prettier then Princess Leia?"

He laughed out loud. "Well I'm sitting here with the opportunity to look at both of you and it is you that I can't take my eyes off of, so I would say yes." He gave her a soft kiss. "What about me? Do you think I'm a better catch then Han Solo?"

She grinned. "Well Han does have the Millennium Falcon…" she teased "But you are a fantastic kisser and you have Molly so yeah I would say you're the better catch."

"Well that's a relief. I don't think I could handle you flying off into space with Han." He grinned kissing her one more time before pulling her tight against him again. He felt perfectly content as she laid her head against his shoulder and they settled in to watch the rest of the movie.

XXXXXXXX

**A/N I hope everyone enjoyed their date. Please review and let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N thank you for all the kind reviews and for following. Lots of fluff in this chapter. :)**

XXXXXXXX

The diner had been slow this afternoon and Granny had let her off early so Regina found herself with a couple of hours to kill before she needed to pick up Henry. David had not come into the diner this morning. Emma told her when she came in for her coffee that he had been called to the stables early. Regina hadn't realized how much she enjoyed seeing his face every morning. Since she had some extra time on her hands she decided to walk down to the shelter to see him and bring him some lunch.

They had spent a lot of time together in the several weeks since their first date mostly the two of them with Henry. It wasn't often that they had the opportunity for alone time together. Most of the time they had to steal kisses while Henry wasn't looking. She still wasn't entirely comfortable being openly affectionate with him while Henry was around. He had been through so much that she didn't want to throw the new relationship on him to quickly. They would give each other a quick peck when he was looking but that was about as far as it went. She was really hoping he would have some free time this afternoon.

She pulled open the door to the shelter just as Archie was leaving with Pongo. "Good afternoon Regina." He greeted her.

"Hello Archie." She smiled at him while reaching down to give Pongo a pat.

"David's in the back exam room if your looking for him." He told her.

"Thank you, I'll see you later Archie." she smiled as she walked in.

She set the food she'd brought him on the front desk and made her way to the back of the office and found him where Archie said he would be standing at the counter bent over a file. His back was to the door so he hadn't even realized she was there.

"I missed you this morning." His head snapped up the minute her heard her sexy voice but before he could turn around he felt arms being wrapped around him from behind.

He automatically covered her hands with his as he felt her rest her head against his back. "I missed you more." he brought one of her hands up to his mouth and kissed her palm. She felt so good wrapped around him like this.

"Was the horse ok?"

"Yeah, turned out it was just a minor sprain to his leg. He should be fine."

She pulled back from him. "I brought you lunch."

He turned to face her grinning. "Thank you, I'm starving." he leaned in to give her what he intended to be a soft kiss, but it deepened quickly. As he pulled her close to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Oh, how he had missed this.

She made a small moan in the back of her throat, she had missed this, kissing him this way without worrying that her son would come in a catch them.

When they broke apart both out of breath she cleared her throat. "I guess you probably want to eat your lunch before it gets cold."

What he wanted right then was her wrapped around him again, but he stepped back. "Yeah sounds good."

They walked to the front desk where Regina picked up the food on the counter and headed towards his office. As she began to set out the his food on the table beside the door. David took a seat on the love seat and when she started to walk by him to sit on his other side he reached out nipped her by the waist and had her tumbling down into his lap.

She let out a small gasp when she unexpectedly lost her balance, then laughed when he pulled his arms tight around her to cuddle her and place kisses on her face and neck. She turned to wrap her arms around him as she placed a kiss on his lips.

"I changed my mind." he grinned at her. "I think I'm gonna kiss you for a while longer."

Smiling she brought her mouth back down to his as they shared another passionate kiss. He let one hand get tangled in her hair as he lost himself in her. He removed his mouth from hers to place kisses along her jaw line, then began trailing them down her neck. He wanted desperately to let his hands wander but held himself back.

When Regina brought her hands down to run over his chest he moaned and pulled her mouth back down to his. Unable to stop himself any longer he took his hand that rested on her back and began to slowly trace it down her side. She let out a groan when he barely brushed the side of her breast and she deepened the kiss. He continued trialing his hand down the side of her body until he reached her hip. When she didn't shy away from his touch he slowly reached around to cup her bottom in his hand, his mouth never leaving hers.

When they broke apart for air Regina brought her mouth to his neck where she feathered light kisses over him.

He let out a breath. "Regina." He began slowly tracing his hand back up her body and she let out a moan as he reached her breast and gently cupped it in his hand. She crashed her lips back down to his when the bell on the front door rang loudly.

"Hello David?" they heard called out. "It's Sister Astrid."

"Shit" David muttered as they broke apart and heard footsteps coming towards his office. Regina started to shift but David held her in place. "Please don't move." his eyes pleaded with her and after she had shifted she could feel that he had become quite aroused from their make out session. She realized it would be much more embarrassing for the nun to see him in his current state then for her to just stay put. The idea that she had put him into that state gave her a giddy feeling in her stomach even as she blushed furiously.

"Sister Astrid." He said just as she peeked her head into his office.

"Oh dear" the nun said blushing nearly as much as Regina. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I…I found this cat outside the convent just a bit ago. He's injured, Um…I'm sorry." She gave a small smile.

"No Sister, I'm sorry I was just taking my lunch." David gestured to the food on the table but couldn't really explain the woman in his lap. He gave her a sheepish smile. "If you wouldn't mind to take him back to the exam room, I'll be in in a moment."

"Of course." she smiled. "Sorry again." David and Regina both gave her embarrassed smiles as she walked from the room.

Once gone they both let out a breath and David leaned his head on her shoulder. "Well that was awkward."

Regina couldn't stop the laugh that escaped from her. When David looked up at her with a smile on his face she laughed harder. "David, we just got caught making out by a nun."

He gave a chuckle himself. "It's like I'm in high school again." He brought his hand up to her face and pulled her down for a light kiss. "Thanks for uh…covering for me."

She blushed again. "You're welcome."

"Um I don't think I will ever be in a proper state to go in to that exam room though as long as I have you on my lap." He gave her a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Oh, right, sorry." she shifted and stood up.

He stood and walked over to the table where she had left his food and unwrapped the burger. "So would you like to get together for dinner tonight?" He asked as her as he took a bite.

She couldn't help but sneak a glance at his pants before looking back up when he asked the question. "Um actually Emma, Ruby and Mary Margaret are coming for dinner tonight, We're gonna play cards after."

"Who's going to keep Henry?"

"We are. I mean he's going to be there. I was going to let him pick out some movies to rent that he can watch while we play cards."

"You're going to make that poor boy sit through a girls night? Now that's just cruel!" David rolled his eyes. "Why don't you let me take him?"

"Oh David you don't have to do that. Really he will be fine there with us."

"Regina, when are you going to realize that I don't volunteer to do things I don't want to do." he made his way over to her and took her gently by the arms. "I would like to take Henry out for a guys night tonight. We'll go for some pizza maybe go hang out at the arcade…I don't know, we'll do manly things."

She laughed. "Manly things huh? Alright, I think Henry would enjoy that."

"Ok, what time should I pick him up?"

"Well the girls are going to get there about six-thirty so sixish."

He smiled and gave her a light kiss. "I'll be there."

XXXXXXXX

"So what are me and David gonna do on our guys night?" Henry bounced around excitedly.

Regina laughed at her sons enthusiasm. "I'm not positive, but pizza and the arcade was mentioned."

"This is gonna be so cool! I've never had a guys night before!" When they heard the knock on the door Henry ran to answer it.

When the door was pulled open David found himself looking at Henry who was wearing an ear to ear smile. "Hey kid."

He was surprised when Henry launched himself at him. "David! Are you ready for our guys night?! What are we gonna do?"

He chuckled at his excitement. "Well we're gonna start with pizza. Graham is going to meet us there."

Henry's eyes went wide. "The sheriff is coming too?! This is going to be the coolest night ever!"

"Henry why don't you go and get your shoes on?" Regina called from the kitchen.

"Ok, mom" he looked back at David. "I'll be right back."

David closed the door to the apartment and walked towards the kitchen. Regina was sprinkling cheese over enchilada's. "Hello beautiful." He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her kissing her on the cheek as he did.

She allowed herself to lean back into him and turned her face to look up at him with a grin. "How was your patient this afternoon?"

"A little torn up from a cat fight, but he'll be ok." He leaned in an nibbled on her earlobe and grinned when he heard the hum of approval in her throat. "Sorry we were interrupted earlier. I was rather enjoying myself." he whispered as she turned around to face him.

"Well I think that was obvious." she grinned when he blushed slightly. She leaned in and brushed her lips across his jaw line, "I was enjoying myself too."

"Hmm, I guess we'll have to do it again sometime." He was grinning when he placed his lips gently to hers. "Maybe this time someplace a little more…private."

"I would be agreeable to that." she smiled just as Henry came bounding back into the kitchen.

"Ok I'm ready! Guys night out is gonna be so much fun."

They both grinned at Henry and Regina moved over to him and crouched down so she would be eye level. "You be good for David ok?"

"Ok mom" He leaned in and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

When he pulled back she took his face in her hands. "I love you." she told him giving him a loud smacking kiss.

Henry giggled. "I love you too!"

She stood up and turned to David. "I'll have him back before ten."

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit." she leaned forward giving him a small peck on the lips. "You two have fun."

"We will!" Henry assured her taking David by the hand and dragging him to the door. "Bye mom!"

XXXXXXXX

"Dinner was great Regina!" Emma said enthusiastically as she leaned back in her chair.

"It was!" Mary Margaret agreed. "I would love get the recipe."

"Sure" Regina smiled at them as all four of them made quick work of clearing the table.

After the dishes were cleaned up they sat back down at the table while Emma began to shuffle.

"So I have a date tomorrow night." Mary Margaret announced.

"His name's Jack, I met him in that Saturday art class I'm taking." she grinned "Very cute."

"So what about you Regina? Did you get some alone time with David this afternoon?" Ruby smiled at her.

"Well, yes, but only a few minutes." She looked down smiling a little.

"I thought David told me his afternoon was free. Why'd you only get a few minutes?" Emma prodded.

"Well Sister Astrid found an injured cat and brought him into the office." she had started to turn red which didn't go unnoticed by anyone at the table.

"Umhmm" Emma drawled. "So why do you look so embarrassed?"

Regina brought her eyes up to meet Emma's and she grinned. "Well, she sort of came in at an awkward time."

Everyone at the table was grinning now. "And just what were the two of you doing?" Ruby was smiling ear to ear.

"Nothing." Regina said quickly. "Well, we may have been making out…a little." She cleared her throat. "I was on his lap and we were kissing…that's all."

The table erupted in laughter. "You got busted making out by a nun!" Emma held her sides as she laughed. "I can't wait to bring this one up with David."

"Hey at least it wasn't Mother Superior." Ruby rolled her eyes. "She busted me and Billy once, at least you and David had your clothes on…or I'm assuming you did." she gave Regina a wicked grin.

Regina nodded turning red again.

"Why does everybody get to have a sex life but me?!" Emma whined.

"Hey, I don't have a sex life, tomorrow's my first date with this guy." Mary Margaret protested.

"But you HAVE a date which means you have a prospect for sex. I don't even have that!" Emma laid her head down on the table. "I wanna get laid!"

"Aww Honey" Ruby patted her arm. "No worries, if you get to desperate you can always sleep with Dr. Whale."

"I do not recommend that!" Mary Margaret threw in as everyone at the table laughed again.

XXXXXXX

David carried Henry up the stairs to Regina's apartment. Just as he was about to knock on the door it swung open and he found himself face to face with his sister. Who leaned against the door frame and smirked.

"Well, if it isn't the man who enjoys spending his time traumatizing nuns."

"Emma!" Regina called out from behind her.

James brought his eyes up to Regina, "You told her?!"

"Emma, you said you wouldn't say anything!"

"I lied." She grinned. "Ok well I'm gonna go on home now…I mean unless you want me to watch Henry so you two can go get busy in front of the convent." Emma laughed as Regina shoved her out the door.

Regina offered David a smile as he stepped into the apartment. "The kid knocked out in the car on the way home."

Regina's heart melted at the sight of him carrying her sleeping son. She gestured for him to follow her to Henry's bed where she turned down the covers. When he laid him down Regina removed his shoes and turned to the dresser to get out a pair of pajamas. She made quick work of changing him and then pulled the blanket up around him. Her heart melted when Henry held up his arms for a hug. "I love you mommy." he said when she bent down. The only time he used the term mommy now was when he was sleepy, scared or upset about something. She missed hearing it all the time.

"I love you too baby." she leaned in and kissed him and just sat for a moment brushing back his hair and looking at him.

David stood back and watched mother and son together. She was a wonderful mom, so gentle and sweet. He wondered if she wanted more kids. Oh shit, what was he thinking about? Kids? How had his mind gone there? He watched while she stroked her sons hair and his heart gave a leap in his chest and that was the moment he realized, he was completely in love with this woman.

When she stood to move back towards him, he immediately brought his hands to her face and gave her a passionate kiss then brought his forehead to rest against hers. "I could really use a little alone time with you." he told her as she brought her hands up to her waist.

"I would like that. Henry has a play date tomorrow afternoon with one of his friends from school. It only a few hours, but…"

"I'll take it." he interrupted bringing his mouth back down to hers in a light kiss.

She smiled. "Ok, I'm dropping him off at one, so why don't you come by after."

"How about I come a little early and come with you to drop him off." he shrugged when she looked at him surprised. "I've gotten kinda used to seeing the kid on Saturdays. I would miss him if I didn't see him at all tomorrow. I enjoy spending time with him." He pulled her tight to him "It's just that I also enjoy spending time with his mother."

She smiled. "His mother enjoys spending time with you as well." she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Why don't you come for breakfast then? We'll make a day of it."

"Sounds perfect." he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug needing to feel the contact for a moment. He sighed feeling content with her against him. He had never felt anything quite so good as holding the woman he loved.

XXXXXXXX

**I love to read your reviews so please tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks to all who followed, read and reviewed. You guys are awesome! Your reviews are so encouraging and helpful! Keep them coming.**

**I went ahead and bumped the rating up to M for this chapter just in case! ;)**

XXXXXXXX

David rolled over in his bed letting out a frustrated breath. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He found himself thinking of nothing but her most of the time anyway and now that he had gotten his hands on her, even for a brief moment he couldn't get her out of his mind. Her kisses had been so passionate and she was so soft under his hands. He had never in his life felt this kind of need for someone. He actually ached when he wasn't with her, and when he saw her his heart gave a leap of joy that never failed to bring a smile to his face. He wished she were laying here with him now wrapped up in his arms.

He had dated women before, although none of them had been very serious. Not once had he ever began to think about a future until Regina. He wanted a future with her more then anything. He could actually picture their life together. He had already come to adore Henry. He loved spending time with him and to be honest it felt incredibly good to have someone look at him like he was a super hero. He had been so excited to spend the evening with him and had mimicked almost everything he had done. David had never realized how much he wanted to be a father until Henry. In truth, he wanted to be Henry's father.

He found himself wondering a second time if Regina wanted more children. She had to he thought to himself. She was to wonderful of a mother to not want more.

How was it that this woman had captivated his heart in so short a time? In a little under three months he had fallen for her completely. If he was honest with himself he had been hers from the moment they met. The very first time he had seen her face it was as if something in him knew that this was the woman he would fall in love with.

He smiled to himself as he rolled over in bed dreaming about a life that he desperately hoped she wanted too. He felt giddy with excitement when he thought about spending some time alone with her tomorrow. Hopefully they could pick up where they left off today. He finally fell asleep dreaming of the beautiful brunette who had stolen his heart the very first time she smiled at him.

XXXXXXXX

David arrived at Regina's at nine the next morning. After sitting down for breakfast with her and Henry they had made their way to the animal shelter where they followed their Saturday routine. Regina enjoyed having a routine. It was actually kind of nice to have a somewhat predictable life. For so long she had been unsure of what the next day would bring. Some people found predictable boring, but she found it a wonderful change from her old life. a life where she had never been sure if this would be the day Leo would finally just kill her. She loved the routine of living in Storybrooke opposed to the fear of living with her ex-husband.

Of course not everything was predictable. There had been quite a few surprises that had popped up since she arrived here. She hadn't expected to come to love the people here. Sure, she had thought she would make friends but many of these people were more then just her friends. They were her family.

She hadn't expected to find Granny who had been so kind to her from the moment she met her. She offered a job, a chance and a shoulder to lean on when she needed one. The woman had been kinder to her then her own mother ever had. Regina wondered what it would be like to have grown up with a woman like Granny. She imagined the house would have been warm and fun. Just the kind of home that Regina wanted to make for Henry. She had come to love the older woman in the couple months since she had come to Storybrooke and Henry adored her. She treated Henry very much like a grandchild and Regina was thankful for that. She wanted her son to have the benefit of a grandparent, and she knew he would never get that from her mother. Truthfully she secretly liked to think of Granny as if she were her mother too.

There were the friends she had met. Ruby and Mary Margaret, but especially Emma. She hadn't expected to meet people she liked so much and more so that liked her as well. She had truly made friends here, connections. It was something she had never had before. Leo had not liked her spending time with others unless it was necessary for a charity function or something. Probably because he had never wanted anyone in her life who may show concern for her or notice the bruises left by his hands.

Then there was her biggest most unexpected surprise, David. She certainly never in a million years would have thought that she would ever want to be in a relationship with a man again. The last one had nearly destroyed her, but here she was unable to stop thinking about this kind and handsome man who had some how just become a part of her life. He fit so perfectly it felt almost as if he had always been there and he stirred things up in her that she had never even realized were there. She had never enjoyed sex or anything that came with it. Leo had been the only man she had ever been with and he made sure to let her know what an unskilled lover she was. He never hid his disappointment with her in the bedroom. Sex had just never been pleasurable for her. When Leo had kissed her it was sloppy and very often tasted of whatever liquor he had chosen to drink that evening, and when he touched her it was always this rough groping that was uncomfortable and often hurt more then anything. David was different. His kisses were gentle and passionate, she loved kissing him, and his hands…When he had touched her yesterday even though it was only for a brief moment she had felt like her body was on fire. She had never felt that way in her life and it had left her desperately wanting him to touch her again. She glanced up at him from where she was standing to see him patiently teaching Henry how to bandage a dogs leg. He would make such a wonderful father. She sighed dreaming a little.

When Henry had finished his task David sent him to grab something from the storage closet. Regina walked towards him and he smiled when he saw her coming but before he could say anything she had wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. David brought his hands up to stroke her hair.

She sighed. "Has anyone ever told you how wonderful you are?"

He chuckled. "Not nearly often enough! I keep trying to tell everybody."

She looked up at him smiling. "I'm serious David, you are the most wonderful man I have ever met."

Touched he gave her a light kiss. "Thank you. You're pretty wonderful yourself."

She settled her head back on his shoulder and allowed herself to be held for a little while.

XXXXXXXX

They walked back into her apartment after dropping Henry off at his friends. David had told her stories of his and Henry's adventures the night before on their way back home.

"By the way, I forgot to thank you for blabbing to my sister about us getting caught by Sister Astrid yesterday. You realize she's never going to let me hear the end of it."

"Well it was a funny story." she leaned in placing a light kiss to his lips then pulled back and grinned playfully. "Of course there is no one here to catch us now."

She walked past him to the counter to set her stuff down and David was right behind her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back against him. "You don't have to tell me twice." He whispered to her.

He lowered his head and kissed along her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access. He was rubbing his hands along her stomach as she turned her head and reached back pulling his lips down to hers. She had been daydreaming about his touch all day and she wanted his hands on her again.

"David" she said breathlessly against his lips. "I really want you to touch me again."

He gave a groan in his throat and more then happy to oblige he brought both hands up to her breasts. He gently rubbed her hardened nipples through her shirt as she let out a moan. She turned to face him as he pressed her into the counter and continued to run his hands along her body.

"Oh my God you're so soft." he breathed in her ear as his hands made their way down to her bottom where he gripped her around her thighs and lifted her up onto the counter. He ran his hands along her jean clad legs and desperately wanted to touch more of her.

She rubbed her hands over his chest and wanted to feel his skin. She tugged his shirt from his pants and pulled it up over his head. Once he was free of it she ran her hands over his hard toned chest and lowered her head to trail kisses along his neck and shoulder. She felt his hands come up under her shirt and she shivered when she felt him run them along her back.

He pushed her shirt up and she lifted her arms so he could pull it over her head and his eyes landed on her lacy purple bra. His heart felt like it would pound out of his chest as he ran his hands over her sides and lowered his head to taste the skin just about the lace.

Regina threw her head back as she moaned. She wanted him. She felt his hands traveling to her back stopping at the clasp on her bra. He pulled back a moment and looked into her eyes but kept his hands in place and said in a husky voice "Regina, are you sure?"

That he would ask made her want him even more. "I'm sure David." She ran her hand down the front of his stomach until she stroked him through his jeans.

He made a loud groan at the contact and came back in for a kiss as he began to open the clasp on her bra.

The loud unexpected knock at the door had them both slightly jumping when they heard it. David came back in for another kiss. "Just ignore it."

The knock came again "Regina it's Emma, are you there?"

David let out an annoyed growl at the sound of his sister's voice. Just as Regina called out "Just a minute Emma."

"No no no!" David whined and laid his head against her shoulder as she reached back to clasp the hooks he had just undone on her bra.

Regina patted his arm sympathetically and stood to pick up her shirt off the floor "I'm sure whatever it is it will just be a minute." she leaned in placing a quick kiss on his mouth.

He let out a whimper as her shirt covered the glorious olive toned flesh he had just had under his hands a moment ago. "I'm going to kill her! It will only take me a minute…two tops, then we can get back to what we were doing."

She smiled at him as she walked to the door and he at the last second grabbed his shirt to hold in front of him needing to cover himself…again. This hadn't been his week.

When she opened the door Emma's eyes went wide as she saw a slightly disheveled Regina and her half naked brother behind her. The latter was shooting a death glance at her.

"Um…shit…sorry to intrude. I just wanted to give you the news in person…" Emma stammered.

"What news Emma?" Emma saw a look of worry come over Regina's face and at the same time saw her brother's face relax from it's anger a bit. "Regina, it's Granny. She's had a heart attack."

Regina's hand flew to her chest. She felt David's hand come up to rest on her shoulder. "What?! Is she ok?"

"We don't really know yet, they are taking her into surgery now. I was just on my way over…"

"We're right behind you Emma." David said from behind Regina.

Emma nodded and turned to walk back down the stairs.

XXXXXXXX

They arrived at the hospital to find a frantic Ruby bent into an almost fetal position with her head to her knees. Regina walked quickly to her side and pulled her into a hug.

"Regina" the girl sobbed. "She just fell…she was so pale and she was gasping for air. Oh my God." Ruby continued to cry on Regina's shoulder. "She can't die…I've never seen her like that before. This is all my fault."

Regina pulled back from her and took her face in her hands wiping Ruby's tears with her thumbs. "Ruby, this is not your fault."

"But it is Regina" she sobbed. "She's been working to hard. She told me she wanted to teach me how to run the business, so that I could help more. She wants to give me the restaurant one day, but I told her I didn't want it…that I wanted to do something else with my life. I should have let her teach me. I should have been helping her."

Regina pulled Ruby back into her arms, stroking her hair. "Shh, this isn't your fault Ruby. Granny would never want you to do something that made you unhappy. Even if it meant her having to give up her own dreams for your life to let you have yours. She loves you so much. All she wants is for you to be happy."

She continued to stroke her hair as the girls sobs sounded through the waiting room. All they could do now was wait.

As the time wore on more people arrived after hearing about Granny. Mary Margaret was talking with Ruby. David had sat down by Regina wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close to him. Emma sat on Regina's other side talking with Graham. Regina had called Henry's friend's mother telling her what had happened and wondering if she would mind to keep him for a little longer which she had agreed to.

Regina sighed as she leaned her head on David's shoulder. "Do you think she's going to be ok?"

David kissed her on top of her head. "One thing I know about Granny is that nothing keeps her down for long." he rubbed his hand up and down her arm in a gesture of comfort.

Everyone stood at the same time when Dr. Whale walked into the room.

"Her condition is stable. We had to implant a stent to open up the artery that was blocked. We will have to keep her a couple days for observation, but she is going to be ok."

Everyone in the room seemed to let out the breath they had been holding. Ruby let out a relieved sob as Mary Margaret pulled her into a hug. Regina let out a shaky breath as well as a tear of relief ran down her cheek and David pulled her into his arms.

"When can we see her?" Ruby asked.

Once we get her into a room and settled we will start letting people back.

XXXXXXXX

Regina walked into Granny's room not really knowing what to expect. She found Ruby sitting by the bed holding Granny's hand while Granny complained loudly that she would not be kept prisoner and wanted to go home immediately. Her words were slurred, a side effect of the medication, but that was not making the woman back down. Regina's eyes filled with tears when she saw the woman.

Granny looked to the door noticing movement. "Oh thank God Regina, will you tell these people that I do not need to be taken care of and will get back to my old self again much quicker at home?" She saw Regina's tears as she walked closer and let out a sigh. "Oh, don't tell me you're a blubbering mess like my granddaughter! What is the matter with everyone? I'm fine!"

"You are not fine!" Ruby said from the side of the bed. "You just had a heart attack! So excuse us if we are all relieved that you're ok!" The girl said sternly "And you're not leaving the hospital."

Granny looked back to Regina. "Will you please talk some sense into her? The doctor says I need rest. There is no way I can rest here!"

Regina shook her head as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to Granny's forehead. "Sorry Granny, I'm with Ruby on this one."

Granny let out an annoyed breath. "This is ridiculous! What am I supposed to do while I'm in here? I have a business to run! I can't just shut the place down!"

"I can run the kitchen until you're back." Regina told her.

"And I will pick up the morning shifts up front." Ruby added in.

"Regina you can't possibly run the kitchen all day. You have a child to think about." Granny snapped.

"We'll figure something out Granny, maybe we'll bring someone in to help in the evenings, but right now I don't want you to think anymore about it. You just concentrate on getting better. We'll take care of things."

Granny leaned back into the bed muttering about how she didn't need to be treated like an invalid while Ruby and Regina grinned at each other.

XXXXXXXX

**A/N Kind of a short chapter, but I will be posting another soon! I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Told you all I would have another chapter up soon! I already had this one mostly done when I posted yesterday's. Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXX

Almost three weeks had passed since Granny's heart attack and Regina had hardly had time to think. If she wasn't with Henry she was at the diner working in the kitchen. It had become apparent that the kitchen was not a good place for Ruby so she had taken over waiting the tables during Regina's regular shift. Ms. Ginger had offered to come and help in the later evenings so Regina could still get time with Henry, but Regina had taken over weekends for the time being.

David had gotten Henry off the bus everyday and taken him back to the shelter to work with him until Ms. Ginger could relieve her. She didn't know what she would have done without him. He still came in for his regular breakfast and had been eating it in the kitchen because it had been about the only time he had been able to see her. He was such an amazing man. He had done so much to help her with Henry since Granny's heart attack and between the diner and Henry she had barely been able to give him an hour. He did all of this for her never once expecting anything in return. How the hell did she get so lucky?

Dr Whale had released Granny to come back to work but had ordered that she couldn't work many hours at a time and needed to take it easy. She was in the kitchen now telling Regina how to make the pancake batter properly…never mind that she had been making it herself for three weeks Regina thought with some amusement. She allowed Granny to fuss though for no other reason then she was so happy to see her back again.

"Now, Regina" Granny said seriously "About your schedule. Now that I am back I see no reason you can't go back to working the same times as you did before." Regina opened her mouth to speak but Granny continued. "I have talked to a young lady named Jane who is back home from college for the summer. She will be taking over morning waitressing shift and I will use you in the kitchen. I will come in everyday to relieve you in time for you to get Henry off the bus." Regina opened her mouth again but Granny simply held up a hand signifying she wasn't finished. "As for weekends, you have them off again starting this weekend. I have asked Ms Ginger to come in and assist me as she will also be doing for in the evenings for a while."

"Granny, I really don't mind helping out until your feeling up to being by yourself."

"I know you don't dear, but you have a life and I want you to get back to it." Granny patted her hand. "Tomorrow is Friday, why don't you go out with that handsome man of yours? I know the two of you haven't had much time together recently."

Regina smiled a little shyly, "No we haven't. I miss him. He's been so wonderful through all of this, he's been such a help with Henry."

Granny smiled "David's a good man Regina and its pretty obvious how much he loves that sweet little boy of yours. Spend some time with him tomorrow. I know he misses you."

Regina grinned, "Henry's friend Robert's mother just called me and asked if Henry could have a sleepover with him tomorrow night."

"Well then I would say that tomorrow would be the perfect time." Regina laughed when Granny gave her a wink.

XXXXXXXX

Regina left the diner feeling excitement about a night with David. She wanted to plan something special for him and she wanted it to be a surprise. She walked up to the animal shelter finding a note left on the door that David and Henry had taken Molly to the park. She turned to walk in that direction thinking of ways she could make a night with David extra special. An idea hit her as she walked and she changed directions to head towards a little shop just off main street.

After making her purchase and dropping her bag off at her car she turned to head toward the park pulling her phone out of her pocket as she went. Another idea had hit her while she was in the store.

"Hello Emma" She said when the other woman picked up the phone. "I'm planning something special for David and was wondering if you might be able to help me with something."

She had almost made it to the playground by the time she hung up with Emma. She heard laughter coming from the castle, but she couldn't understand what was being said. She walked closer and saw David and Henry but neither had noticed her presence just yet.

"Give in now Joker! You will never beat me!" Henry yelled at David.

David gave a menacing laugh. "You may be strong Batman, but you will never be able to overcome my power over Gotham City!"

"We'll see about that" Henry stated and Regina's heart stopped when he jumped at David from the platform of the castle. It started beating again when David caught him easily then feigned a dramatic fall to the ground with Henry on top of him. Molly was happily running around both of them barking loudly.

"You've done it." David croaked "You've defeated me."

"We did it Molly!" Henry yelled "We defeated the Joker!"

"Well done Batman." Regina called out.

Henry and David both looked up at he voice.

"Mom!" Henry called out running to her. He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned down and placed a smacking kiss to his cheek. "Did you see me defeat David…I mean The Joker?"

She laughed "I did, it was quite impressive."

David had pulled himself off the ground and made his way to her.

"Hey" Henry said "You're supposed to be dead."

"I was revived by the sight of a beautiful woman." He grinned at Henry before turning to give Regina a light kiss.

Henry let out a breath. "I guess me and Molly will have to figure out another way to defeat The Joker, but be afraid…we will succeed!"

He ran off calling his trusty side kick Molly with him.

David turned back to Regina. "God I've missed you." he leaned in for another kiss pulling her close to him.

"I've missed you too!" Regina brought her hands up around his neck. "Which is why I'm hoping that you'll tell me you will come to dinner tomorrow." She leaned in and kissed him again. "I'm making lasagna." She wasn't going to tell him that Henry wouldn't be there. That would be part of the surprise.

"Mmm, that sounds good." he smiled down at her.

"Wait till you taste dessert." She pulled him in for another kiss.

XXXXXXXX

She had gone straight to the apartment after getting Henry off the bus. They quickly packed up his things. She had told him of his sleep over last night once David had left and he had been unbelievably excited to hear of his weekend plans. When Robert and his mother Lily had come to pick him up, Regina had invited them in and talked with Lily while Henry took Robert to see his collection of comic books.

Once they had left Regina got to work finishing up putting her plans together for the evening.

She had just finished changing when she heard the knock on the door. She looked in the mirror nervously once more before heading down the stairs and pulling the door open.

David had started to speak when the door swung open but lost all thought when he looked at her. She was standing in front of him in a deep purple dress. It was sleeveless and had a plunging neckline that automatically drew his eyes to the swell of her breasts. It clung beautifully to every curve of her body and ended just below mid thigh. His gaze traveled down her gorgeous legs to find sexy black stiletto heels.

David cleared his throat. "It would appear I am underdressed." He looked down at his jeans, grateful at least that he had put on the stripped button up shirt. While it wasn't dressy it wasn't his normal flannel.

She smiled a little shyly. "I wanted to surprise you."

He stepped closer putting his hand on her waist and pulling her to him. "Well you certainly succeeded there." He leaned in and gave her a kiss. "You look amazing."

He followed her into the apartment noticing the candles she had burning at the table and looked around. "I take it Henry isn't here?"

She shook her head. "No he's sleeping over at a friends." she told him as she pulled the lasagna out of the oven.

David's heart rate increased some when he realized he was going to be spending an evening alone with her. God how he had wanted this.

She brought the lasagna to the table. "I had originally thought I would take you out as a way to thank you for being so wonderful the past few weeks, but then I thought a night in might be more fun so I made dinner, and rented some movies." she smiled at him. "Oh and I got a surprise for you yesterday too."

"A surprise?" he moved towards her. "I love surprises. What did you get me?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." She gave him a light kiss. "Hungry?"

"Mmmhmm" he murmured as he lowered his mouth back to hers in a seductively slow kiss.

Regina pulled back breathless, "Then we should probably eat before it gets cold."

He pulled out her chair for her and she sat down. After serving them both lasagna they settled in to eat their food.

"This is amazing Regina! Where did you learn to cook so well?"

"I used to spend time in the kitchen with our cook when I was a child. She was so sweet and patient as she taught me. I loved spending time with her." She reminisced.

David made quick work of his food and went back for a second helping. Regina told him about Granny and how she was getting along now that she was back. David told her of the foal that had been born that morning out at the stables.

After finishing David stood up to clear the dishes. Regina got up to help but he refused telling her that since she cooked it was up to him to clean up. She followed him to the kitchen and leaned against the counter as he rinsed them.

"So" she said while he dried his hands "What we do next is up to you…We could either watch a movie or I can give you your surprise."

He turned and leaned back against the counter as well and looked at her. "I think I will take my surprise now."

She smiled, that's what she had hoped he would say, but now that he had she felt incredibly nervous. "Well you'll have to unwrap it…in a manner of speaking."

His curiosity was peaked and he smiled. "Well, where is it?"

She smiled shyly as she looked at him. "Under my dress."

His eyes went wide when she answered him. He was speechless for a moment as he stared at her. His heart began pounding in every part of his body. "Under your dress?"

She nodded and stepped towards him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Would you like to see?"

He cleared his throat as she feathered soft kisses along his jaw. "Yes. I would very much like to see."

"You'll have to unzip me" she whispered in his ear as she nibbled on his earlobe.

He reached his hands around behind her and pulled the zipper down her back. She stepped back and pulled the dress off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor. All David could do was stare as his gaze ran up her body. She was standing in front of him in black lace lingerie. The top was cut low with a hot pink trim that barely covered her breasts. The lace covered her stomach and went all the way down to the top of her thighs where he saw matching lace panties underneath. There were two hot pink ribbons that started just under her breasts and were laced like a corset on each side all the way down to the bottom of the garment. He stood speechless.

"Well?" she asked feeling nervous and hoping that he liked it.

He cleared his throat as he continued to stare at her. "Regina do you know CPR?"

She looked at him in confusion. "Yes. Why?"

"Because I think you are going to have to restart my heart." a grin spread across his face as he stepped towards her. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?" he asked as he pulled her close to him and kissed her softly. "You are by far the sexiest woman I have ever seen in my life." he ran his hands up the lace as he kissed her again. "And I want nothing more at this moment then to take you upstairs and make love to you."

Her breath hitched as he ran his hands over her body. "Then why don't you?"

He moved quickly putting his arm under her knees and scooping her up off the floor. She laughed as her stomach jumped at the sudden move. He brought his lips down to hers in a passionate kiss as he made his way up the stairs to her bedroom. Once there he set her back down on her feet where she kicked off her heels and wrapped her arms around him pulling him down to her for a kiss. He was running his hands over the lace and her breath caught when he brought his mouth down to kiss the skin just above the top.

He wanted her, more then he had ever wanted anything in his life. She looked incredible and he wanted his hands all over her.

She moved her hands to unbutton his shirt and once she pushed it off his shoulders moved to pull the t-shirt that was underneath over his head. She trailed kisses along his chest as she ran her hands up and down the smooth skin.

He needed her naked…now…He pulled back to look at her once again in the lace, taking in the sight of her. "Regina?" he said pulling her back to him. "How do I get this off?"

She chuckled a little breathlessly. "There are clasps in the back." she breathed out as she pulled at his belt.

He moved his hands behind her and feeling the small hooks began to undo them. Once he had them free he stepped back, pulled the straps down her shoulders and let it fall. He stayed where he was a moment looking at her as she stood in front of him in only a pair of lace underwear. He pulled her into him and whispered. "You take my breath away." He kissed her again long and slow.

She worked at the button of his pants and once she had it open she pushed them and his boxers down. She reached out and ran her fingers along the length of him which had him taking in a sharp intake of breath.

He pushed down her panties and she stepped out of them gracefully before he lowered her onto the bed. She laid on her back as he hovered over her lowering himself down for another deep kiss. He trailed kisses down her torso stopping at her breast to bring her nipple into his mouth. She moaned and arched her back as he brought his other hand up to tease the other nipple and run it between his fingers. When she breathed out his name he grinned and switched sides wanting to give each his equal attention.

What the hell was he doing to her? Regina thought to herself as she instinctively arched her back into his mouth. No one had ever made her feel like this before. No one had made her want like this. She moaned as he trailed kisses along her stomach while keeping both hands on her breasts continuing to tease her nipples and causing wetness to pool between her legs.

Her body was better then David ever could have imagined and he had imagined it a lot. She was perfect and he loved the way she responded to his touch. He removed a hand from her breast and brought it down between her legs finding her warm and wet. He wanted her so much it hurt, but he wanted to taste her first.

When his hands had moved between her legs Regina had let out a gasp at the contact. She couldn't stop the groan as he slipped his fingers inside of her. He had trailed kisses all the way down her abdomen and when he reached her thighs he spread her legs and feathered more kisses on the insides of them still moving his fingers inside of her. She nearly shot off the bed when he placed his mouth over her clit and sucked. She came hard and fast and he continued his ministrations for a moment while she rode out the orgasm.

Her legs were still shaking when her brought himself back up her body once again stopping at her breasts to place light kisses on them before making his way back up to her lips where he took her in a deep kiss before sliding himself into her. He let out a groan as he felt her silky walls surround him.

She pulled her arms tight around him as she felt him fill her. She never wanted to let him go. She never wanted this feeling to stop. She turned her face into his neck and kissed him as she felt her body heading towards another peak.

He could stay like this forever. He never again wanted to let this woman go. He felt her muscles contract around him as she came again. He loved that he could do this to her. He loved that he could bring her such pleasure. He tensed as he allowed himself to go with her.

He collapsed on top of her breathing hard as she pulled her arms tight around his shoulders. He started to shift off of her, but she held him in place. "Don't leave yet." she murmured.

He smiled against her neck and placed a light kiss there before moving his head to take her mouth in a another deep kiss.

She sighed when he pulled back. "Could we just stay like this forever?"

David smiled at her. "It's ok with me."

She looked into his eyes as he smiled down at her. "I love you David."

He had started to lean down to nibble on her ear, but when he heard her words he froze. He hadn't told her how he felt about her. There had been so many times he had wanted to, but was afraid he would scare her away, but here she was laying under him and she had just said the words he had been so longing to hear. He pulled back to look at her face.

"You do?" he asked as she nodded. He brought his lips to hers in a light kiss. When he pulled back to look at her again he smiled. "Will you tell me again?"

She smiled. "I love you."

His smile grew even wider as he rolled off of her pulling her with him as he went so their positions were now reversed and she was sprawled over the top of him. "One more time."

She grinned down at him placing a smacking kiss to his lips. "I love you David Nolan."

He brought his hands up to her face. "I love you so much Regina." he leaned up to kiss her when he saw tears form in her eyes. "I've loved you since the first moment I saw you when I nearly ran you over at the diner. When you looked up and smiled at me I remember thinking it should be illegal for anyone to be that beautiful." She laughed at the memory.

She traced her fingers along the side of his face. "Will you tell me again?"

He brought his arms around her waist and smiled at her. "I love you."

She continued to grin at him. "Did you like your surprise?"

He let out a laugh as he moved his hands to run them over her bottom. "I think that was probably the best surprise I have ever gotten." he leaned up to kiss her. "I loved it! Maybe I can see it on you again sometime soon."

She let out a contented sigh and rested her head on his chest as he rubbed her back. She had never in her life been this happy. Making love to him and been one of the most wonderful things she had ever experienced. There was a voice nagging in the back of her mind. It was the voice of her ex-husband. She inwardly cursed herself for allowing him to intrude on this moment, but couldn't stop the thought. David had brought her so much pleasure. She wanted more then anything to please him as well.

"David?" she said quietly.

"Hmm?" he answered as he continued to rub her back. He felt so content with her on top of him.

She looked up at his face. He had his eyes closed and there was a half smile on his lips. "Was that…I mean…did you…" she shook her head when he opened his eyes to look at her. She blushed deeply. "Did you enjoy that?…Making love to me I mean?"

David blinked and looked at her noting the insecure look that had come over her face. He brought his hand up to her cheek. "Regina, of course I enjoyed it." He gave her a genuine smile. "You were incredible. Why would you think that I didn't?"

She looked down a little shyly. "Well, it's just that I have only ever been with one man until you and…He never…he didn't" she let out a frustrated breath. "I wasn't very good at it." she sighed "I just love you so much and I want more then anything to please you." She brought her hand up and brushed her fingers along his cheek. "I want you to enjoy being with me."

That bastard, David thought as he looked into her unsure eyes. Here was this amazing woman who had only ever given herself to him and instead of cherishing her, instead of telling her everyday how amazing and beautiful she was he had hurt her in so many more ways then just physically. He wrapped his arms tight around her. If it took the rest of his life he was going to make her understand how special she was.

"Regina, that man was a fool." David said as he waited for her to look back in his eyes. "You are the most amazing, beautiful and passionate woman I have ever known. Just looking at you brings me pleasure." She smiled a little at him. "But making love to you Regina was quite possibly the most amazing experience of my life" he leaned up to kiss her "and I'm already looking forward to doing it again…a lot ." he grinned at her.

She smiled down at him. "I love you David." she brought her lips down to his.

"I love you too Regina."

XXXXXXXX

David sat at the kitchen table with Regina snuggled on his lap, both of them eating one of the brownies she had made for dessert. He had pulled on his jeans and she was wearing only his shirt. God she looked sexy in it he thought to himself as he took another healthy bite of his brownie.

"So what time do we have to pick Henry up tomorrow?" He asked her as he popped the last bit in his mouth.

"Well we don't." When he lifted his brow she continued. "I actually worked it out with Emma that she is going to pick him up and is going to keep him another night. I really wanted to spend some time with you and decided we should take the whole weekend. It's the first time I've ever been away from Henry for more then one night at a time, but I'm expecting you to distract me from that." she grinned at him "They are planning to take care of things at the shelter for you too. Oh, and Emma packed a bag for you with all the essentials."

"Wait a minute" David stated "So am I to understand that I get you for the whole weekend? All alone? No place we have to go?"

She grinned at him. "Whatever will you do with me?"

His hand slipped under her shirt. "Oh I have some ideas."

She laughed as she lowered her lips to his.

XXXXXXXX

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed the Evil Charming sexy times in this one. We are going to pick up some drama in the next chapter but it seems like every time I watch the actual show and see how miserable poor Regina is I need to write fluff to make myself feel better.**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks to all who read, followed and reviewed the last chapter! **

**Sweetness, Sexiness and Drama in this chapter! Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXX

Regina awoke to the feeling of being held by the man she loved. She felt an overwhelming surge of joy at the feeling of being wrapped in David's arms. She'd fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder and he had pulled his arms tight around her as they had both fell into a peaceful sleep.

They'd spent a blissful Saturday together the day before and Regina was sure that she had never in her life felt as happy as she was now. They'd pretty much spent the entire day in bed with the exception of getting up to eat. At one point they tried to watch a movie but it had been forgotten almost as soon as it started. They spent a full day making love, kissing, laughing, talking about silly things and telling funny stories from their childhood. This man was truly the man of her dreams.

Their weekend would be ending today. She felt a pang of regret, but also a surge of excitement that she would see her son today. She was not used to being apart from him and she missed him, although judging from their phone conversation the night before Henry was having to much fun to miss her. She smiled a little. He had talked so fast when he told her about his sleepover with Robert that she could only catch about half of what he said. She found out later that his boundless energy was caused by the candy Emma had allowed him to have during the soft ball game she had taken him to.

She sighed snuggling in closer to David and she lightly traced her fingers along his chest. She wanted to wake up with him like this everyday. She thought she might talk to Henry to see how he would feel about David staying over some times when he was here. She thought he would be ok with it, but also didn't want to push anything to fast on him. The truth was that Henry was crazy about David. He spent half of his time talking about him and telling her that he was gonna grow up and be just like him. She smiled as she looked up at his sleeping face. She couldn't think of a better man for her son to want to emulate.

David awoke to the soft fingers stroking his chest and the feeling of being watched. He grinned before opening his eyes. He could get used to this.

When he opened his eyes he saw her cuddled into his side and looking at him with a soft smile on her face. He moved his hand to stroke her bare back. Oh yeah, he thought, he could definitely get used to this.

"Good Morning." she smiled up at him.

He felt a surge of love rush through him when she smiled. He shifted a little onto his side and wrapped both arms around her pulling her into a kiss. "Good Morning." He said when he pulled back. "How is it that you're so beautiful in the morning?"

"The same way you're so sexy I guess." she smiled at him. "I love you."

He pulled her into another deep kiss and they pulled back breathless. "I love you so much Regina."

She pushed him onto his back and rolled on top of him straddling him as she sat up running her hands down his chest. He brought his hands up to run them up her body, she moaned and arched her back into his hands when they found her breasts.

She bent her head down to feather kisses along his chest as she ran her hands along his sides. She could feel his heart pounding as she placed her lips on his chest. She moved her hand down and took his length into her hand. He let out a strangled cry as he felt her stroke him in her soft hands. She trailed kisses down his stomach continuing to stroke him until she had worked her way down and took him into her mouth.

"Oh God! Regina!" He let out on a groan. He felt his body would explode from the wonderful things her mouth was doing to him. He didn't think he could hang on very long. "Regina please" he breathed out. "I need to be inside you!"

She brought herself back up his body until she met his mouth again in a deep kiss, then she lowered herself onto him letting him fill her completely. He sat up as she moved pulling her body close to his. Regina felt herself nearing a peak and gasped when her orgasm exploded in her.

He felt her tighten around him and her legs tremble as she came, but she continued moving driving him to the edge. The only thing he could do was cling to her as he spilled himself into her.

They both collapsed back onto the bed breathing heavy. David wondered to himself if he would ever be able to move again and at this moment honestly wondered if he even cared.

Regina found the energy to shift her head so she could look up at him and brought her hand up to his face and couldn't resist lifting herself up to place a gentle kiss to his lips. He opened his eyes and gave her a satisfied smirk. "Good God woman what did you just do to me?"

Regina laughed. "I do believe that I just ravished you Mr. Nolan."

He smiled with her as he finally found the energy to lift his arms and put them around her. He let out a contented sigh as he stroked her hair.

"Are you hungry?" She asked laying her head back on his chest again.

"Mmmhmm, but I think it's going to be a few more minutes until I can move again."

Regina grinned as she placed a kiss to his chest. One thing she had found out in the last couple of days was that she possessed the ability to drive him wild and was rather enjoying that fact that she could. She was so happy that after spending such a long time thinking she was useless in this particular area she had been well able to please the man she loved. She reveled in the fact that she could do this to him.

"I'm going to go take a shower." she kissed his shoulder as she moved to get up.

He smiled as he watched her move out of bed. "Mind if I join you?"

"I thought you were currently unable to move." she smiled seductively.

"I think I can manage it if it means spending more time naked with you." He winked at her.

She laughed as she walked into the bathroom as David got up and followed.

XXXXXXXX

Regina sang to herself as she threw some bacon on the griddle. She hadn't been able to stop smiling since she got into work this morning. Ruby had grinned at her when she came in asking how her weekend had gone wiggling her eyebrows which had made Regina laugh. She was currently entertaining Emma who had chosen to eat in the kitchen so she could chat with her.

"Well I guess I learned a lesson about kids this weekend." Emma stated as Regina arched an eyebrow in question. "Never load up a kid on sugar and expect him to sleep that night."

Regina laughed. "I guess I should have warned you that Henry has a sweet tooth that can get a little out of control if you don't put a stop to it."

"No kidding." Emma rolled her eyes. "He's a great kid though. We had fun at the game and we threw a ball around for a while after." She turned her to look back at Regina and gave her a knowing smirk. "So how was YOUR weekend?"

Regina blushed a little and gave her a smile. "Fantastic."

"Go big brother." Emma chuckled "So I guess things are getting pretty serious with you two?"

"I'm in love with him if that's what you mean." Regina smiled with a dreamy look in her eye. "And he loves me too."

"Well Duh." Emma stated "You'd have to be blind not see the way you look at each other. You guys are so freaking mushy." She tried to sound disgusted but didn't quite manage it. The truth was she was incredibly happy. She liked Regina and thought she was a perfect fit for her brother. The cute kid that had somehow managed to wrap Emma around his finger just made the deal even sweeter.

It was then the man in question came walking into the kitchen and blinked in surprise to see Emma there. "Hey this is my breakfast spot." he gave her a light shove.

Emma rolled her eyes and shoved him back. "You can't just keep her to yourself all the time you know. There are other people!"

David ignored her and rounded the counter to pull Regina into his arms giving her a passionate kiss that had Emma groaning. He grinned when he pulled back. "Good morning beautiful."

She smiled back at him "Good morning."

"David Nolan get your hands off that girl this instant!" Granny barked as she breezed into the kitchen. "You think you can just come in here groping her while she's working?"

David gave her a small grin. "Sorry Granny I couldn't help myself, just look at her." He beamed down at the woman in his arms as she blushed.

Granny tried to hold back her own grin. It did her heart good to see them both so happy, but they didn't have to know that. She swatted at him with a towel. "Get over there and sit down before I have the deputy here escort you out on the grounds of distracting my cook!"

"I will more then happily do it too!" Emma grinned as she finished the last of her French toast. "I'm gonna have to get to the station, but you call me Granny if he steps out of line again."

"Don't you worry" she shot a warning look at David. "I will."

"Granny what brings you in so early?" Regina asked. "I thought you told me that you would take it easy in the mornings."

"Well I was awake and bored. I didn't see any point at sitting around my house when I could be around other people."

"You promised the doctor that you would not work so much." Regina scolded as she placed the next order in the window.

"You would think you and Ruby were my parents!" Granny snapped. "I am perfectly capable of deciding for myself what I feel up to, and I don't need you two mother hens fluttering around telling me what to do!"

Regina ignored the sharp tone and gave Granny her best angry mother look that always worked on Henry. "The last time you decided what you could and couldn't handle you gave yourself a heart attack. Maybe it's time you come to except that the doctor knows more then you do."

Granny huffed. "I think somebody is a little big for their britches! You know you and Ruby neither one are to big for a spanking! You better watch that mouth of yours before I send you out to pick out your own switch!"

David laughed out loud. "Now that I would pay to see!"

Granny turned and narrowed her eyes at him. "You either David Nolan!"

David and Regina grinned at each other as she stomped off into her office.

"Well she's in a happy mood today." David stated as the office door slammed.

Regina nodded. "I think she's getting pretty frustrated at not being able to do as she pleases."

"How long do you and Ruby think you're going to be able to keep her from doing just that?"

Regina laughed. "Not much longer."

They both jumped when Granny slammed back out of the office. "And another thing…"

She was interrupted as Ruby poked her head through the swinging door. "Regina there's someone here to see you. It's a woman. I've never seen her before. Do you want me to send her back?"

"Um, if you don't mind, I don't want to get backed up on orders." Regina smiled at Ruby as she made her way around the counter to set David's food in front of him.

Granny huffed at being interrupted, but kept quiet as she didn't want a customer to witness her tirade.

After giving David a light kiss and smiling she turned to walk back around the counter and froze when she saw the woman who walked through the door.

"Regina" the woman stated flatly.

"M-Mother"

Granny and David's heads snapped up to the woman as soon as Regina spoke.

David stood up and put a hand on Regina's back, she had gone rigid. He rubbed small circles trying to bring some comfort. He knew that Regina and her mother didn't have a great relationship, but she rarely wanted to talk about it.

Granny had also gone stiff when she saw the woman, remembering what Regina had confided in her. She eyed the woman warily.

Regina felt David's hand on her back which helped calm her nerves a bit. She cleared her throat. "Mother what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my daughter of course. What other reason would have to come to a little podunk town such as this?" The woman said with some amusement then glanced at the man who currently had his hand on her daughter. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Of course." Regina gestured to her mother. "David, Granny, this is my mother Cora Mills."

Cora gave a humorless smile. "Pleasure."

"Mother I know there has to be some other reason you're here. Surely you didn't come to spend time with me." Regina said without emotion.

"Of course darling." Cora walked further into the kitchen. "I've been to see your husband and he misses you terribly. He said that he would love it very much if you and Henry would come to visit."

Regina felt David's hand tighten on her shoulder when her mother mentioned Leo.

"He's not my husband anymore mother and Henry and I will not being going to see him."

"Regina, surely you would not deprive a child from seeing his father."

Regina gave a humorless laugh. "His father? The only thing he ever did for Henry was ignore him. Not to mention that my son is completely terrified of him." She looked her mother in the eye. "He no longer has any right to Henry and I will do everything in my power to make sure that my son never has to look at that man again!"

"Regina really, don't you think it's time you gave up this charade and went back to your life?" Cora stepped closer. "Your husband is willing to forgive you for having him thrown in jail and ruining his name. If that doesn't prove his love for you then I don't know what does."

"He's willing to forgive _me_?" Regina asked. "Mother this isn't a charade! This is my life and I will not be leaving it!"

"This is your life? Regina, really you're living in a podunk town in the middle of Maine serving other people when you should be the one being served!" She surveyed the man who had yet to say anything but still had his hand on her daughter. "And this" she gestured at David. "You're sleeping with some flannel wearing hick when you should be taking care of the man you married!"

Regina clenched her teeth in anger when her mother mentioned David. Even as he started to step forward Regina held up a hand telling him to stop and pointed to her mother "Get out!"

"What is the matter with you Regina? You know I'm right about this."

"What I know is that I am not going to allow you to stand here and insult my friends or my life, but I am especially not going to let you insult the man I love."

"The man you love?" Cora laughed bitterly. "And what kind of life are you going to have with this man Regina?"

"The life that I want more then anything." Regina said with passion even as David's heart picked up that she wanted a future with him.

Cora laughed again. "So what are you going to do Regina? Sit around this god forsaken town living in some shack popping out this man's children?…Oh…That's right you can't even do _that_ can you?"

Cora knew she had hit her mark when Regina visibly paled. "Mother…" She breathed out.

Cora looked between her daughter and David for a moment before continuing and laughed again. "You haven't told him?" She looked at David. "Oh, you poor man, it appears my daughter has made you believe something that just isn't possible." She looked back at Regina who now had tears in her eyes. "Regina don't you think it would have been right of you to let this man know you were barren before allowing him to fall for you."

Regina turned to look at David who hadn't taken his eyes off Cora who was still speaking, "Now you understand what she put her poor husband through. She couldn't even give him an heir. He had to go out and find one."

Even as David had started to speak he was interrupted. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Granny who had been silent through the whole exchange was now shaking with fury. "You get out of my restaurant right now or I will call the police and have you arrested."

Cora looked at the older woman shocked that she had the gall to speak to her in such a way. "Excuse me, but this is between me and my daughter and is certainly none of your business."

"You made it my business when you brought it into my diner and I am not going to sit here while you tear down your only daughter." She gestured at Regina "Do you have any idea the precious gem that you have in this girl? How special she is? How wonderful of a mother? A trait which she obviously did not inherit from you!" Granny took a step closer as Cora stepped back. "What kind of mother wants to hand her child over to a monster? What kind of human being would rather this sweet young woman be with a man who hurts her then the wonderful man standing beside her wanting to give her the world?" She moved closer jabbing her finger into Cora's chest. "You are a sorry excuse for a mother and a human being!" Granny stood back up straight again and looked down at the woman. "And you don't deserve Regina or Henry." she sighed "Now I'm only going to tell you one more time to get out of my restaurant!"

Cora's eyes had widened and she looked back at Regina and saw that David had wrapped his arm around her from behind as tears continued to stream down her daughters face. "This isn't over." she turned and walked out the door.

As soon as she had left Regina turned to David. "David I swear I wasn't intentionally keeping that from you…I just didn't…" David silenced her words with a light kiss.

"Granny would it be ok if Regina took the rest of the morning?" He asked quietly.

Granny nodded. "Of course it is." she walked to Regina and took her face in her hands "Don't you ever forget how amazing you are Regina Mills, and never forget how much you are loved!" She leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Granny."

She and David walked to the apartment in silence although he had his arm wrapped around her. He had called the receptionist who came into help twice a week to have her reschedule his appointments for the day.

As soon as they walked through the door Regina turned to him. "David please don't be angry with me for not telling you about…" She let out a breath "About me being unable to have children. It wasn't intentional I swear. It's just not something I think about everyday. I love Henry so much that the fact that he didn't come from my body…I don't even think about it." She finished.

"I'm not angry Regina." He moved towards her. "Maybe a little shocked initially, but not angry."

"No but she's right though, I never should have let you fall in love with me not knowing the whole truth." she looked down at her hands.

He stepped towards her taking her hands in his. "Regina please tell me that you don't believe that it would have made a difference, that I wouldn't have fallen in love with you if I had known." he lifted her chin. "Tell me you don't think that little of me."

Her eyes went wide at his words. "Little of you? No David that's not what I meant. I…I just meant that…" she let out a breath. "I don't know what I meant."

He brought his hand to her cheek "How old was Henry when you adopted him?"

"Three weeks old." she smiled a little. "After several years of not being able to get pregnant Leo decided we should adopt. The moment he was placed in my arms he was mine."

"Does Henry know?" He asked.

She nodded. "I thought it best to tell him. I told him he grew in my heart instead of my tummy."

David smiled "What did he say?

"He thought that made him even more special." she smiled back.

"I think so too." He grinned down at her. "Do you want more?" He brought his lips down to hers.

She smiled whimsically "I always wanted a houseful."

He put his hands on her waist and pulled her into him. "Me too."

She put her hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry I can't give them to you."

He shook his head. "Regina, if a houseful of kids is what we want then it's what we will have."

"But David I can't…"

"There's more then one way to have a kid Regina." He interrupted "I would think that you, of all people would know that."

"You would be willing to adopt more?" she asked.

He smiled. "Wouldn't you?"

Her smile grew wide as she took his face in her hands and kissed him hard. "I would love that more then anything!" she pulled back to look at him. "I love you so much! I am the luckiest woman on the planet!"

"I'm the one who's lucky!" He grinned at her. "I just found out the woman I love wants a future with me and lots of babies!"

She laughed as he pulled her in for a soft kiss.

XXXXXXXX

**Hope you all enjoyed this one. The line about Henry growing in her heart instead of her tummy I saw on tumblr and loved! Not sure who originally said it to give them credit. If anyone knows send me a message. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks to all who read and reviewed! I love that you all seem to be enjoying it.**

**Trigger warning for this chapter. Regina has some more memories. **

XXXXXXXX

Regina and David walked together to get Henry off the bus. They had spent the rest of the day together after that mornings encounter with her mother.

The weather had warmed considerably as summer was finally starting to set in. This was Henry's last week of school before summer vacation and he was so excited to be about to have his freedom. David had a cousin named Sybil who was home from college that was going to keep Henry during the day time, except on Fridays when David had insisted that Henry spend the day at the shelter with him. He had so much fun working with the animals that David wanted to give him more opportunity to do so. Sybil was a sweet girl that was studying to be a teacher. Henry had met her and they got along well and he seemed excited about the new babysitter.

They arrived at the bus stop just before the bus did. Henry bounded off the bus and wrapped his arms around Regina's waist and gave a muffled "Hi Mom." as he spoke it into her stomach.

"Hello handsome." Regina took his face in her hands and kissed him.

He pulled back and grinned at her before turning to wrap his arms around David as well. "Hi David."

"Hey kid." David grinned at him. "You in the mood for some ice cream!"

Henry's eyes went wide as he turned to Regina, "Can we mom?!"

"Of course." She smiled when Henry turned to take David's hand and then took hers walking in between them. They listened as Henry excitedly told them about his day. When they walked into the ice cream shop Henry ran to the counter to look at all the flavors. Before long they were sitting at an outside table, David with a strawberry cone, Regina with a cup of Rocky Road, and Henry had a cone with a healthy scoop of Superman.

They listened as Henry told them all the things he wanted to do this summer as he finished his ice cream.

"I'm glad you guys picked me up together today." Henry smiled and looked like he wanted to say more but stopped for a second. "Um can I ask you something?"

David and Regina glanced at each other before looking back at Henry. "Of course sweetheart you can ask us anything." Regina answered.

"Well it's just that…there this camping trip this weekend to celebrate the end of school. Robert was telling me about it. He invited me to come except that it's kind of a father/son thing. He said I could come and stay with him and his dad, but…well a bunch of the guys from school and their dad's are going and I was just thinking…I don't know, maybe…" He looked up at David and took a deep breath. "I thought that maybe if you weren't busy you might want to take me." He finished quickly, his face turning red.

David couldn't help the wide smile that covered his face. Henry wanted him to take him on a father/son camping trip, he thought to himself. He looked over to Regina to see her nod her consent. She had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. He looked back at Henry. "I would love that Henry." He reached out and ruffled his hair. "Thanks for inviting me!"

Henry looked up at him wide eyed. "Really? You will?"

"Yeah, it sounds like fun!" David nodded.

Henry's smile spread from ear to ear as he launched himself at David hugging him tight around the neck. "Thank you! This is gonna be so great!" He had been so nervous to ask. Henry knew that David liked being around him more then his own father ever had, but he was still pretty nervous about asking for a whole weekend. He hadn't been sure if David would want to go.

David held the boy tight as a surge of love rushed through him for this child. He wanted so much for him to be his. "It is definitely going to be great!"

"Do you have a tent and everything?" Henry asked as he pulled back to look at David. "We're going to need one." He said seriously.

"I do." David answered "Tell ya what, how about we all head over to my house and we'll go through the garage and see what supplies we have. Then we can make a list of stuff we need and you and I will go and pick it all up tomorrow." he looked up at Regina who was beaming at both of them. "We'll order pizza for supper."

"Really you'll let me come shopping with you for camping stuff?!" Henry's enthusiasm was entertaining.

"Well of course. I'm gonna need your help to get everything." David grinned at him.

Henry turned his smile on Regina. "Mom! Did you hear that? David's gonna take me on a camping trip."

"I did!" she continued to smile at him. "Sounds like it's going to be fun! I'm only sorry mommy's don't get to go."

Henry walked around the table to hug her and kiss her on the cheek. "Maybe next time mommy, but this is a guys weekend."

She kissed her son "Well I wouldn't want to interfere with a guys weekend."

XXXXXXXX

"Boys the pizza's here." Regina called into the garage.

"Good I'm starving!" She saw Henry's head pop up.

"Mom, we get to go fishing this weekend." Henry told her as they were all sitting down for pizza. "We're gonna have a camp fire, and David said we could roast marshmallows!"

Regina leaned in and kissed her son. "Sounds like you two are gonna be busy!" She kissed David as well as she rounded the table.

David and Henry continued to make plans for their weekend as they sat around the table. They were just finishing up when Emma walked in.

"What, I don't even get invited to dinner at my own house?" she commented.

"We saved you some." David shrugged.

"Emma guess what?!" Henry grinned at her from the table. "David's taking me on the father/son camping trip this weekend!"

Emma grinned at Henry's excitement. "Camping? I love camping! Can girls come?" she teased.

Henry shook his head. "This time it's just for guys but maybe you and mom can come next time."

"Ok, well I'm gonna hold you to that." she ruffled his hair as she walked past him to get a plate. "Regina, looks like you and I are gonna have to find something of our own to do this weekend."

"That would be nice, since my two guys are leaving me all alone." she sighed, but grinned at her son and David.

"Hey kid, I got something for you when I was out today. It's in the front seat of my cruiser." Emma told Henry. "Why don't you run out and get it."

"Really?" Henry asked wide eyed.

Emma nodded as Henry ran out the door. She was starting on her second piece when Henry came back in.

"Is this it?" Henry asked in awe holding up the baseball glove.

"Yep, you were so good when we were just throwing the ball around the other day I thought you might like your own glove so you can practice more." Emma stated.

Henry walked to Emma and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you! Do you think we could practice some now?"

Touched by the show of affection Emma nodded and gestured to her plate. "Sure let me finish up my pizza and I'll come outside with you."

Regina and David cleaned up together as Emma went outside with Henry. As soon as they were both out the door Regina turned to David and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you so much."

He smiled as he put his arms around her. "I love you too."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you for taking Henry on the trip this weekend. I think you just made his year." she leaned up and kissed him. "I know you've already made mine."

"Hmm, and the year isn't even half way over yet." He kissed her on the forehead. "This trip is gonna be a blast, and I gotta tell you, I'm pretty touched that he wants me to take him."

"He loves you." she kissed him again.

"I love him too." David told her with sincerity.

She laid her head against his chest and sighed. "Will you stay over tonight?"

He pulled back and looked at her. "With Henry there? Are you sure?" He knew she had been hesitant about pushing things on Henry to quickly.

She nodded. "I talked to him this morning about you staying over sometimes. He said he thinks it would be fun to have you around for breakfast." She leaned in a kissed him.

"And how about you? Do you like having me around for breakfast?" he grinned at her.

She smiled at him. "Very much." she reached her hands around to give a squeeze to his bottom, "But I like having you around for other things too."

He made a sound in the back of his throat as he leaned in to kiss her. "What kind of things?" He teased.

"Stay over tonight and you'll find out." she gave his butt a final squeeze before turning to finish up the dishes.

XXXXXXXX

It was difficult getting Henry into bed that night. The excitement of the coming camping trip mixed with his gift from Emma, and David staying overnight was almost to much for the boy to handle.

"Do you think I can bring my new glove with me on the trip and we can practice?" He asked David with a yawn.

"I don't see why not." David ruffled his hair as Henry climbed into bed.

Henry held up his arms to David before laying down. David leaned over and gave the boy a hug. "Good night David."

"Night Henry."

Henry laid down as his Regina stepped over to pull his covers around him. He held up his arms for her and she leaned over giving him a kiss. "I love you my sweet boy."

"I love you too Mommy." He said sleepily.

She stayed where she was smoothing Henry's hair back just watching him for a moment. "Goodnight baby." she whispered.

"Night." Henry murmured almost asleep already.

Regina stood and walked towards David placing a hand on his cheek. "You about ready for bed?"

He leaned in for a light kiss. "I am." he grinned.

They walked up the stairs hand in hand. This felt so perfectly normal, Regina thought to herself. Tucking in their son and then heading up to bed…their son…She liked thinking of him as Henry's father. She hoped he wanted to be.

He turned to her as soon as they got into the bedroom and drew her into a deep kiss. "I missed waking up with you this morning." he told her when the kiss parted.

She smiled. "Me too."

He brought his hands under her shirt and rubbed up and down her sides. He leaned in to her ear and whispered "I missed touching you last night."

She let her head fall back as he began trailing kisses along her neck. "Me too." she said on a breath.

She allowed him to undress her until she stood naked in front of him while he was still fully dressed. He stood back for a moment to admire her. "Regina, you are so beautiful."

She smiled at him as she reached for his shirt pulling it over his head. She ran her hands over his bare chest. "You are the one who's beautiful." she told him as she reached for his belt.

He blushed a little. "Men aren't supposed to be beautiful." He told her as she pulled his jeans down over his hips.

"You are." she smiled that he still looked embarrassed. "Would sexy be a better word?" She reached out and stroked his length with her hand.

He let out a strangled laugh. "You can call me whatever you want if you keep doing that."

She grinned as he brought his mouth down to hers. "I love you." she breathed out.

He turned and pressed her into the wall and lifted her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him passionately. When the kiss broke he brought his head down to place kisses along her chest and neck. "I love you Regina" he whispered as he filled her where they stood. He braced her against the wall as he moved bringing them both to the edge.

She called his name as she came and he felt her muscles tighten around him as he spilled into her.

XXXXXXXX

"_MOMMY!" she heard her son crying for her even as Leo landed another blow against her face. He can't see this she thought with panic. Henry can't watch him kill me!_

"_Henry!" she cried out holding her face and feeling the hot blood on her hand. "Baby go in your room."_

"_Don't you think he should know what a bitch his mother is?!" Leo bellowed out. "How you betrayed me and the vows you made?"_

_He pulled her up by the arm. "HENRY! Go to you room now!" she said in a firm voice. Even as Leo jerked her by the arm causing her to fall to the floor again._

"_Mommy. No! I wanna stay with you! Daddy please I want mommy to hold me now!" Henry cried, tears pouring down his sweet little face. _

"_HENRY I SAID NOW!" Regina yelled at him._

_Hearing his mother yell Henry finally did as he was told and ran to his room shutting the door. Regina could hear his sobs from the other side even as the tears rolled down her own cheeks._

"_You coddle that boy to much!" Leo snapped laying another blow. "Someone needs to teach him to be a man, and it's time for you to learn your place."_

_She let out a cry when he grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet shoving her into the bedroom where he threw her on the bed._

"_It's time you remember just who you belong to." he said approaching her._

"_NO!" she tried to fight him but he pinned her arms to the mattress and pressed his weight into her. She could smell the whiskey on his breath as she continued to fight him. _

"_You're my wife Regina and this is my right." Even as he said it he tore her shirt down the middle._

"_Regina!" _

"_REGINA!" someone said her name loudly._

"Regina! Wake up!" she shot up in bed when she heard her name called. Her entire body trembled as she stared blankly at first into David's eyes. He brought his hand to her face and she shrunk back from it, still trapped in the terror of her dream. "Regina, it's ok. You were dreaming." he said in a firmer tone hoping that would get through to her better.

She snapped out of it a bit as she looked into the vivid blue eyes. "David?" She breathed out.

"Yes baby it's me." He took her face in his hands. "Everything's alright now, you were dreaming."

Her body began to tremble again. She brought her hands up to his shoulders almost to test and see if he was really there as tears filled her eyes. She could stop them no longer. "David." his name came out on a sob. He pulled her against him as she cried stroking her hair and rocking her. When her body continued to shake he sat back against the headboard and pulled her on to his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck.

Her sobs began to quiet as he rubbed her back and tried to offer her comfort.

Regina tired to gain control of herself again. She'd had this dream before. It always seemed to come when she finally felt herself starting to relax. Her mothers visit the day before probably had something to do with it as well. It was a cruel reminder that she may never be able to free herself from Leo completely. She took a deep breath as she rested her head against David's shoulder.

Her body had stopped shaking and her sobs had quieted. David was relieved. He couldn't stand to hear her desperate cries. He wished desperately that he could take all her pain away.

Regina was surprised at how quickly she had calmed. Most of the time when she relived this night in her dreams she couldn't calm herself for several hours. She supposed the difference this time was having David's arms around her. She shifted to look at him. "Thank you." she kissed him lightly.

"I didn't do anything." he said still rubbing her back.

"You were here." she ran her hands through his hair. She shifted off his lap and knelt on the bed for a moment. "Will you hold me tonight?"

He leaned up and took her face into his hands. "Of course I will." he gave her a light kiss before laying back and holding his arms open for her to lay down with him.

She let out a sigh as she settled herself against his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

She let out a breath. He never asked about her past. She knew that he didn't want to push her. He wanted her to tell him about it when she was ready.

"It's a recurring nightmare I have, but it isn't really a dream, but a memory." She told him of the dream, of Henry's cries, her pain, Leo's anger. "This was the night that got Leo sentenced to 2 years in prison. If the neighbor hadn't called the police he would have killed me. It took Henry a long time to move past it, sometimes I'm not completely sure that he has all the way. It was the only time he ever witnessed Leo beating me. He didn't see the worst of it because he had gone to his room, but I'm sure he heard…I tried my best to not cry out, but…" she let out a breath. "I didn't want him to be more afraid then he already was."

"Regina I'm so sorry." she looked up to find that he had tears rolling down his face. His heart had broken as she told him her story. The only thing he wanted to do was hold her and Henry tight forever.

She reached up and wiped at his tears. "Me too, but you didn't hear the good part of my story." She gave him a smile. "The good part begins the day Henry and I left for Storybrooke. That was the day we started making our way to you."

He kissed her on top of the head. "I love you and Henry so much Regina."

She smiled. "I know, I love you too" she brushed her hand along his cheek. "You are so kind and gentle. I'm so blessed to have you David." She settled her head back on his chest. "This is the fastest I have ever been able to calm down after having that dream. It seems you have the magic touch."

He pulled his arms tighter around her and kissed her hair. "Your safe now my love."

XXXXXXXX

**A/N That scene was super hard to write, but I felt like Regina needed to tell David some of her past.**

**Other then the bastard Leo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. You guys are so awesome! **

**This one's a little shorter then normal, but I wanted to end it here.**

XXXXXXXX

Henry bounced around as he and David finished loading their things in his truck. He had talked of their upcoming camping trip nonstop all week long and now that the day was finally here the boy was hardly able to contain himself. He grinned as Henry asked him for what was probably the tenth time if he was really going to teach him how to fish. His enthusiasm was so great that David couldn't help but be excited as well.

"Do you think I'll catch anything my first time?"

"I don't know" David ruffled his hair "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

They both glanced at the door when Regina came out carrying a medium sized cooler. David ran to her side taking it from her. "You shouldn't have carried this down by yourself. I could have gotten it."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Really David I'm not a weakling. It's not that heavy anyway. I just wanted to pack you both something special for your supper tonight."

He turned back to her after putting the cooler in his truck and grinned. "That was nice of you." He walked to her and pulled her into his arms for a kiss.

Henry rolled his eyes. "You guys sure do like to kiss a lot."

David and Regina laughed as they parted and David glanced at Henry. "It doesn't bother you does it?"

Henry looked at his smiling mother and shook his head. Anything that made her smile like that was ok with him. "No, I just don't get what's so great about it." He stated and shrugged his shoulders.

"Give it a few years." David murmured earning him a playful slap to the arm from Regina. "What?!"

"I'm not ready to think about my sweet baby kissing girls." she told him.

David chuckled kissing her again. "Well looks like we're all packed up." He looked over to Henry who was bouncing on his heels. "You ready?"

"Uh-huh" Henry said with a grin. He walked to his mom wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his face into her.

"I'm going to miss you baby." Regina told him as she held him tight and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"I'll miss you to Mom" Henry grinned up at her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled placing a smacking kiss on his face. "You mind David, no wandering off. Ok?"

He nodded. "Ok."

She pulled him back in for one more squeeze before letting him go to get in the truck and she felt David's arms wrap around her from behind. "I'll take good care of him. I promise."

She smiled as she turned to him. "I know you will."

"I'm going to miss you and your sweet kisses." He grinned at her as she laughed.

"I'm going to miss you too." she leaned in placing a light kiss to his lips. "I love you David."

"I love you too." He pulled her in for one more kiss before reluctantly pulling away. "Try not to be to miserable here without us." He teased.

"Oh, I'm sure your sister and I will find some kind of trouble to get into tonight." She grinned.

"With my sister I don't doubt it." He joked. "I better get out of here before I find myself unable to leave your side."

"Have fun." she smiled at him.

He placed a kiss on her forehead before climbing into his truck and grinned. "We will."

XXXXXXXX

Emma grinned as she opened the door to Regina. They had agreed to meet at her place for their night out. The plan was to go to Granny's to meet up with Ruby and Mary Margaret and then head to a small club for some dancing (at Ruby's insistence) Then go to a smaller bar for more drinks which was a little more everyone else's pace.

"Are you ready for a girls night?" Emma's smile was huge as she gestured for Regina to come inside. She looked at Regina in the short hot pink dress that cut off at mid thigh and black stiletto heels. Her hair was curled and she had somehow made her make up look exotic. "Shit Regina you look fantastic!" Emma stated as Regina walked by her.

"Thanks" Regina smiled. She looked Emma over in her sleeveless black dress with the plunging neck line and strappy black heels. "You're looking pretty fantastic yourself." They had decided to get dressed up tonight since they had rare occasion to do so.

Emma studied her face for a second. "How do you do that shit with your eyes?"

Regina smirked at Emma's choice of words. "What shit?"

"Make them look all exotic like that." Emma stated still studying Regina's face.

"Let's go in the bathroom where there is better light and I will teach you." Regina told her as Emma led the way.

Regina went through Emma's makeup looking for the right colors to bring out the blue-green color of her eyes. She began to apply the makeup to Emma's eyes explaining what she was doing as she went.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Emma asked.

Regina sighed. "My mother thought it was important that I know how to look my best."

Emma glanced in the mirror once Regina had finished. "Holy shit! I look amazing!"

Regina laughed as she put the makeup away.

"Ok! Lets get the hell out of here and go have some fun!" Emma said.

When they arrived at Granny's they found Mary Margaret in a blue dress that was a bit more conservative then the other two and Ruby in a what could only be termed as a barely legal red dress with matching heels.

"You girls ready for this?" Ruby asked excitedly. She had dumped Billy a few weeks ago and planned on dancing the night away.

They went to a dance club first where Ruby immediately went to the dance floor as the other three made their way to the bar for drinks.

The three of them laughed as they watched Ruby carry on with the elementary school gym teacher.

Mary Margaret looked at her a little longingly. "I wish I had Ruby's boldness." She stated.

"Mary Margaret, nobody has Ruby's boldness, except of course Ruby." Emma told her.

After the current song had stopped playing Ruby made her way over to their table. "Please tell me you guys are going to dance at least once!"

They all grinned at her excitement as the next song came on. Ruby grabbed Regina by the hand and pulled her out onto the floor. "Come on Regina let's give all these guys a show!"

Regina laughed. "I'm not a good enough dancer to give shows Ruby." she felt better once Emma and Mary Margaret joined in.

They all danced a few more dances before deciding to head down to the Rabbit Hole for some more drinks.

Once there they settled themselves at a table all four of them starting to feel the affects of the alcohol.

"Why aren't there any hot guys in Storybrooke?" Ruby whined.

"Ruby you have talked to just about every guy you have seen tonight." Mary Margaret said. "Are you telling me you're not interested in even one of them?"

"Well Jim was pretty hot." Ruby thought out loud.

"Ruby you just got out of a relationship and as the person here who has not had sex in the longest amount of time I think I should get first pick of the hot guys in Storybrooke." Emma decided.

"Then I get second!" Mary Margaret announced.

Ruby huffed out a breath. "Regina you're so lucky, you have a hot guy and you get regular sex. It's not fair!"

Regina grinned "I am pretty lucky."

"Hey I'm going to remind you that you had a regular boyfriend that was hot and gave you regular sex, but you dumped him." Emma pointed out.

"I was bored." Ruby stated she turned back to Regina. "So I have always been curious. How is David in bed?" she asked as Regina turned red.

"Shit Ruby…my brother remember?" Emma grumbled.

"Hey I gotta live through somebody." Ruby shrugged. "He has a great body doesn't he?" She asked turning back to Regina again as Emma groaned and laid her head on the table.

Regina grinned and cleared her throat. "Indeed he does."

Ruby and Mary Margaret laughed as Emma grimaced.

"And the sex?" This time it was Mary Margaret that asked with a grin.

A wide smile spread across Regina's face. "Mind blowing!" She stopped for a second then decided to continue if for no other reason then she wanted to brag a bit. "He has the most incredible hands…and his mouth…" she made a sound in the back of her throat. "I am a _very_ lucky woman."

"I knew it!" Ruby stated "It's always the quiet ones!"

"Can we please stop talking about my brothers body…and his hands…and his mouth? _PLEASE_! These are all things I _do not _want to think about!" Emma pleaded.

"Fine" Ruby rolled her eyes at Emma and laid her hand over Regina's. "We'll finish this conversation later."

"Well hello ladies." They heard the familiar voice of Graham and all turned in his direction. "Aren't all of you looking stunning this evening." He turned his attention to Emma and noticed how vivid her eyes looked "Not very often I see you all dressed up deputy."

"Not very often I have the occasion to dress up." She smiled.

"What brings you out this evening Sherriff?" Ruby said with a flirty tone that caused Emma to scowl a bit.

"Oh just thought I'd come out and shoot a couple games of pool." he sipped at his beer.

He looked at Emma knowing how much she liked to play. "Care to play a game?"

She smirked. "Why not?"

He glanced around the table. "Any one else interested?"

Mary Margaret shrugged "I wouldn't mind playing, even though I'm terrible."

"We can be on a team together then." Regina stated "Because I can guarantee you can't be nearly as bad as I am." She grinned.

'I'm gonna go get another drink." Ruby stated as she sauntered to the bar.

It was decided that Emma would break and Regina and Mary Margaret grinned at each other as they watched Graham glance appreciatively at Emma's ass as she bent over the table.

They lost miserably to the two more seasoned pool players of course but were good sports about it as Emma and Graham pretty much slaughtered them.

"So David and Henry are off on the camping trip this weekend?" Graham asked Regina as they all walked back to the table.

"Yes. Henry was so excited. I know he's having the time of his life." she smiled at Graham.

"Seems a little sad for him that he doesn't get to see you in this amazing dress." Graham stated which caused Regina to blush a bit. A bright smile cam over Grahams face and Emma could already tell what he was thinking. "Regina, you wouldn't mind if I messed with David a little would you?"

Regina lifted her eye brow as Graham grinned at her.

XXXXXXXX

David sat by the camp fire thinking of Regina. Henry had fallen asleep about a half hour ago and most of the others had gone to bed as well. He had a smile on his face as he sat dreamed about his beautiful girl. He wished she was here so he could wrap his arms around her.

He felt the phone in his pocket vibrate a little and pulled it out to see he had a picture message from Graham. He opened it to find a picture of Graham and Regina dancing. Regina was looking unbelievably sexy in a hot pink dress that cut off mid thigh and they were both smiling at the camera.

G: _Look who I just got to dance with._

David smirked knowing his friend was trying to get him riled up. Although he did have to admit that he did feel a pang of jealousy that Graham was getting to see his sexy girl in person.

D: _Keep your hands off my girl Humbert!_

G: _But she's so hot! _

David shook his head.

D:_I will actually kill you! _

G: _Take it easy, I think she only had eyes for you._

D: _Tell her I said she looks amazing. _

David smiled as he headed into his tent to try and get some sleep.

XXXXXXXX

Graham had given Regina and Emma a ride back to Emma's house where they had made up their minds that Regina would just stay the night. She crawled into David's bed wearing one of his t-shirts and settled in. She picked up her phone when she heard it go off.

D: _You looked incredible tonight. _

Regina smiled when she saw it was him.

R: _Thank you, are you having fun._

D: _Yeah Henry knocked out about an hour and half ago. I was going to try and get some sleep but now I can't stop thinking of you in that sexy pink dress. I'm wishing I could get my hands on you right about now._

R: _Me too. I have to tell you I'm a bit drunk…and laying in your bed…in one of your t-shirts. I miss you._

David swallowed hard picturing her.

D: _I miss you too, even more now that I have that picture in my head._

R: _I love you._

D: _I love you too. _

XXXXXXXX

David sighed as he and Henry sat in the fishing boat. He had taught Henry how to bait his hook and cast the line. Now it was just time to wait.

"David?"

"Hmm?" David answered.

"Are you going to marry my Mom?" Henry looked up at him as David froze.

"I…umm.." David supposed honesty would be the best policy here. "Well Henry I would like to marry your Mom, yes. Hopefully she wants the same thing."

Henry nodded. "Would that mean that we would all be a family? Like that you would be kinda like my Dad?"

"Well, what do you want?" David asked.

Henry sighed. "My dad never did like me very much. He didn't like being around me." Henry hung his head. "I don't know why. I always tried to be good for him and not make him angry."

"Henry, the way your father treated you and your Mom was a problem with him, not with either of you." He took the boys face in his hand. "You and your Mom didn't do anything wrong."

"Why do you like to hang out with me?" When David gave him a questioning look he continued. "It's just whenever my dad was with me he never really acted like he wanted to be. He would never have wanted to spend a whole weekend hanging out with me…but you did."

David smiled. "Yeah I did. I like hanging out with you Henry. You're smart, funny, a quick learner a great helper and I was proud to bring you on this camping trip. Just because your father couldn't see how great you are doesn't mean that other people won't. He's missing out on the life of a really great kid, but his loss is my gain."

Henry smiled. "I wish you were my Dad."

David ruffled his hair. "I love you kid."

"I love you too David." Henry answered then a shocked look came over his face. "David! Something's pulling on my line! I think I've got something."

"Ok kid, don't panic." he moved behind Henry to show him what to do now.

XXXXXXXX

**A/N Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! It was fluffy and silly. Reviews please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you to all who read an reviewed! I hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it!**

**I am honored by those of you who like my stories enough to ask me to write a Thief/Queen fic. I will consider it however I need to get to know Neal a little better first. We haven't really seen much of him so I really don't have a handle on his personality yet. Hopefully in the next few episodes we will learn more about him. I probably wouldn't start a new fic though until I bring one of my others to a close, plus I already have a half formed idea for a new fiction that is kind of connected to this one which I might be asking your opinion on soon! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! **

XXXXXXXX

Regina smiled as she walked towards David's house. She had the day off and Henry had gone to an amusement park with a friend early that morning and wouldn't be back until around ten that evening.

The past week had been somewhat hectic, trying to get used to the new summertime schedule. David had been busier then normal and she hadn't had much of a chance to see him all week. He was supposed to have stayed over last night but had ended up getting a late call about an animal abuse case that Emma and Graham had uncovered. He had stayed late at the shelter treating the animals involved and had to cancel their evening.

She missed him terribly. She hadn't gotten to spend time with him the weekend before since he had been on the camping trip with Henry and she hadn't had a chance to spend much time with him through the week as both of their schedules had been crazy. She loved Saturdays because that was typically the day she got to spend with him and Henry. She had told him to come over even if it was late, but he hadn't wanted to wake her or Henry up. She missed waking up with him.

If she was honest with herself that wasn't all she missed. She missed being with him, making love to him. She laughed at herself. It hadn't been that long and yet she couldn't stop thinking about how it felt to have his hands on her body. The need that he brought up in her had surprised her. She had never enjoyed sex before and she certainly had never found herself craving it or fantasizing about it. Up until David it had honestly been something she would have rather done without, but he had changed everything. Not just the way she viewed sex, but literally everything in her life. She never thought that she would love again and yet here she was crazy about this man.

He hadn't only changed things for her, but for Henry too. He'd had so much fun the weekend before. It had been all he'd talked about all week, He told her about setting up the tent and David teaching him how to build a fire (although David had assured her that he had not been aloud to actually light it.) They had gone swimming in the lake and fishing. Henry idolized David. Regina had been amused the week before when they had been out around town and Henry asked if he could buy a couple flannel shirts. The next day he'd emerged from the bathroom wearing one of them with the sleeves rolled up just the way David did. Regina had never seen anything cuter.

This was how she'd imagined her life when she was a little girl. A strong man who loved her, and a child that they both adored. Possibly even children. Her stomach jumped when she thought back to their conversation about kids. He had told he wanted to adopt more, which meant that he wanted a future with her. She smiled as she walked imagining what a future with him would be like. She loved the picture.

She knocked lightly on the door when she arrived at his house. It only took a second until Emma answered.

"Hey Regina." she greeted. "How's it going?"

Regina smiled at the woman who had become one of her closest friends. "Good. Thought I would come by and see the man of my dreams this morning. I've missed him this week."

Emma rolled her eyes even as she smiled and stepped back to let her in. "You guys are sickeningly cute. All I've heard out of him this week is 'Regina…I miss Regina.' I was considering offering to baby sit Henry so he could have time with you just so it would shut him up"

Regina grinned, "Well I'm here now."

"David is still in bed. He had a pretty late night last night. Your timing is perfect because I was just leaving." She flashed her a grin. "Gotta head to the station which is a good thing considering I probably don't want to be around when the two of you are reunited."

Regina smiled lightly "You're probably right about that." she stated as she made her way to David's room as Emma laughed at her statement.

She entered quietly and just watched him for a moment. He was sprawled on his back across the bed with no shirt on. He's so sexy she thought as her heartbeat quickened.

She quietly made her way to the bed taking her clothes off as she went. She silently wondered when exactly it was she had developed this boldness. Once she had stripped to the skin she climbed into bed straddled him and began to place light kisses over his chest as she ran her hands along his body. He was absolutely the sexiest man she had ever seen.

David awoke to the sensation of kisses and hands on his skin. He smiled sleepily as soft lips trailed up his neck and across his face before finally coming down to his own lips. He hadn't opened his eyes yet and wondered if he was dreaming, but had that question answered as a soft had began to stroke his length gently causing his eyes to snap open. He looked up to find the woman he loved inches above his lips. She smiled when he opened his eyes.

"Good Morning." She leaned down and took his lips in another kiss as she continued to stroke him.

He let out a breath "A very good morning." he replied as she grinned. He let out a groan as she shifted and brought herself down onto him. "Oh god, you feel so good. I've missed you so much."

She brought her lips down to his for another kiss and then began to move on top of him. He brought his hands up and ran them along her perfect body stopping to tease her nipples with his thumbs causing her to throw back her head and let out a moan. He could tell that she was getting close to a climax so moved his hand down and pressed his thumb against her clit causing her to lurch forward and cry out his name. She came hard and nearly collapsed on top of him.

David took the opportunity to flip her over and began trailing his own kisses along her body as he continued to move inside of her. She let out another moan when he took one of her nipples into his mouth lightly sucking. He could feel her body trembling as she headed towards another climax and when he felt her muscles contract around him he followed emptying himself into her.

He laid on top of her panting for a minute before finding the energy to roll over bringing her with him so that she lay sprawled over the top of him.

She looked up at him with a satisfied grin. "Hi."

He chuckled as he looked back at her. "Hi."

"I hope you don't mind me waking you up, but I've been missing you." She brought her hands up to his chest and rested her chin on them as she looked up at him.

"Let's just get one thing straight right now. Anytime you want to wake me up like you just did…that is perfectly fine by me." He rubbed his hands along her back.

"How about we spend the day together?" She asked him with a grin.

"I can't think of anything else I would rather do today." He moved a piece of hair behind her ear. "Why don't you let me take you to dinner? Someplace nice and you can wear some sexy dress like the one Graham got to see you in last weekend."

She smiled at him. "Sounds perfect!"

He leaned up and kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you more."

XXXXXXXX

They walked into town hand in hand talking about their week. Molly walked happily alongside them wagging her tail as they got closer to town. They needed to take care of the animals in the shelter and David needed to check on the ones who had been brought in the night before. When they arrived at the shelter Regina went to the back to take care of the animals back there while David went into another room to check on the ones that had come in the night before. There had been two cats and a dog. One of the cats was pretty bad off and David was still tending to him when Regina came in after tending to the other animals.

The dog was out of her crate and sitting in a corner looking terrified. She was skinny and had extremely sad eyes. She didn't look to be a specific breed but was probably very pretty once and could be again if she got some more meat on her bones. She was smaller then Molly and looked to be part beagle, but her hair was a little longer and she was taller then a beagle. Regina instantly felt for her as she looked at her.

"What's her name?" she asked David.

"Lucy" He answered. "She's a very sweet dog despite everything that has happened, but she's still pretty timid though. My guess is she's been knocked around a lot."

Regina looked back to the dog. "Hi Lucy" she took another step forward but didn't want to spook her so she sat down where she was. Lucy watched her for a minute before cautiously approaching. Regina held out a hand for her to smell and once she could see Lucy relaxing some gave her a soft pat on her head. Lucy inched closer nudging Regina's hand in a silent plea for more attention. Before long she had her head resting in Regina's lap as Regina cooed softly. "Yes, you are a pretty girl aren't you?" she rubbed Lucy's ears and the dog looked to be in heaven.

"You have quite the magic touch." David said from behind her.

"She so sweet." Regina said looking up at him. "How anyone could hurt something so sweet I will never be able to understand."

David sat down behind her and pulled her against his chest as they both sat and offered Lucy some attention for a while.

When they left the shelter they decided to go back to David's house to drop Molly off and get his clothes for the evening then go back to Regina's and they would both get ready there. As they began the walk towards his house they passed the little lingerie shop and David thought back to their first time together.

"Regina?"

"Yes dear?" she had seen him glance at the shop and thought she had some idea of what might be going on his head.

He let out a breath a little embarrassed. "Never mind." He started to keep walking but Regina stayed where she was a smile playing on her lips.

"Would you like me to get something to wear for you?" She held onto his hand pulling him back to her.

"I…" He cleared his throat. "I just enjoyed the last one so much…"

She thought it was adorable the way his face turned red. The truth was that it gave her a thrill that he thought she was sexy and wanted to see her in things like this. It felt so good to feel wanted and the way David looked at her made her feel like the sexiest woman on the planet. She leaned in placing a kiss on his lips and whispered "Why don't you pick one out for me."

He looked at her a little shocked. "You want me to pick it out."

She laughed. "Why not? Lot's of guys pick out stuff like this for their ladies."

A grin spread over his face. "I can pick out anything I want?" He asked reminding her of a kid on Christmas morning.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. "Anything."

He tied Molly to the bench outside and she took his hand and led him into the store.

XXXXXXXX

After dropping off Molly they'd made their way back to Regina's where she was currently upstairs getting ready. They would have to make it an early evening so they would be back in time to get Henry, but they should have plenty of time to have a nice date with each other.

He changed into a pair of black dress pants and a blue striped dress shirt with a white tie. He had his sleeves rolled up the way he always wore them. He sat on the couch flipping through channels while he waited for her to finish getting ready. He glanced up as he heard her come down the stairs and his heartbeat quickened when he saw her. She wore a dark blue dress that looked to be almost metallic. It was strapless and cut off at mid thigh. She wore a pair of silver heals to complete the look. Her hair was curled again, like she had done in the picture he had seen from last weekend and her makeup accentuated everyone of her gorgeous features.

"Regina you look stunning." He looked at her in awe as she walked towards him always feeling slightly surprised that she was his.

She smiled. "You're looking pretty sexy yourself."

He pulled her in for a light kiss.

"So where are we going?" she asked when she pulled back.

"The next town over, there's this fancy little Italian place I know. We should be back in plenty of time to meet Henry." He rubbed his hands up and down her arms as he spoke. "How in the world did I end up with the most beautiful woman on the planet?" he leaned in kissing her again.

"Well you are pretty good at making a woman fall for you." She smiled at him.

"Good thing for me I guess." He held out his arm to her and she took it as they headed out the door.

XXXXXXXX

Dinner had been wonderful and they were currently swaying with each other on the dance floor. David had pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I had no idea you were such a good dancer." She pulled back to look at him a bit.

"Better then Graham?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

She laughed "Don't tell me you're still jealous of my dance with Graham." She leaned in and gave him a long kiss. "You should know by now I only have eyes for you."

"Good thing for him, otherwise I would have to kill him and I would really hate to do that." He grinned. "I mean, we have been friends for a pretty long time."

She laughed "Yes that would be a shame." She brought her hand up and ran it through his hair. "Well, no worries, you won't be loosing your best friend. I'm all yours."

He pulled her back into him and held her close..

Once the music was over they decided to head back to Storybrooke to make sure they would be back on time for Henry. When he drove up to her apartment though it was still fairly early.

"It's a nice night. You feel like taking a little walk?" He asked her.

"I would like that." she smiled at him.

They walked the streets hand in hand as they headed towards the park. When they arrived David found a bench for them to sit on and she started to walk past him to sit on the other side but he took her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap instead. He sighed as he rested his head against her chest and she leaned her head to rest on his.

"Have you heard anything more from your mother?" David asked and felt her stiffen. He felt instantly bad about ruining their moment, but he had been curious all week.

She relaxed a bit when she felt his hand rubbing her back in a soothing motion. "No, I'm sure it's not the last that I will hear from her. She has always been Leo's number one advocate."

"Why does she like him so much?" He asked.

"Because he has money and status, although I'm not sure how much influence he has now that he has ended up in prison. My mother was raised somewhat poor and married my father for his money. I'm not sure she ever really loved him, although he loved her, very much." She sighed as she leaned her head against his. "My mother always insisted that one needs to move up in social circles which is why when Leo came along she thought he was perfect for me."

David sighed pulling his arms tighter around her. "Which I guess explains why she was not to happy with me. I suppose I'm quite a ways down socially speaking."

"That's her opinion." Regina lifted her head and took David's face in her hands. "Mine is that Leo isn't fit to clean the ground you walk on."

He placed a kiss to her lips. "I have a hard time figuring out why she would want you to be with a man who hurts you…whatever his social status may be."

Regina nodded. "My mother has always seen me as rebellious. I used to fight her when it came to doing the 'proper' things that I was supposed to be doing. I was somewhat of a tom boy as a little girl and my father encouraged it. We were very close and I think my mother felt left out. I think she believes that I did all of that to spite her and I think she believes I am doing the same thing with Leo now. She doesn't think that the abuse was as bad as I say it was. In her mind she believes that I am exaggerating things to somehow get back at her." She placed a kiss to his head. "I really wish that she would let go of all that and get to know who I really am. I wish she would get to know Henry because my son can make anyone fall in love with him." She ran her hands through his hair. "So can you, I wish she would get to know you because I guarantee if she did she wouldn't be able to help loving you. I want to have my mother in my life. I want her to be a part of my family. I only wish she wanted that too."

"Maybe someday." He rubbed her back. "Maybe when she realizes that you won't be going back to Leo and she either has to accept that and be in your life or not be in it at all. Maybe then she will accept the life you chose and the two of you can start over."

"I hope so." she breathed out.

"It's getting late. We should probably head back to the apartment to get Henry."

She nodded and stood up. He took her hand as they walked back towards her place.

XXXXXXXX

David went through his opening routine as he came into the animal shelter Monday morning. He had just finished up having breakfast at the diner and was now tending to the animals before opening for the day. After taking care of the animals in the back he went into the room where he had the animals that had been rescued that weekend. He immediately opened Lucy's crate and let her out. She cautiously walked up to David as he held out a hand for her. "Hello darling." he greeted her as he lightly pet her head. She really was a sweet dog. He sat down on the floor to give her a little attention and thought back over his weekend.

Henry had been exhausted from his day at the amusement park and had fallen asleep in the car on the way home. David carried him up to the apartment and he and Regina had put him to bed. Once they had made their way upstairs David laid down in bed while Regina had gone into the bathroom. When she came out she had been wearing the lingerie he had picked out for her. Red lace had covered her breasts and it fastened in front. There was a shear red material that covered her middle but gave him a subtle view of her skin due to the split up the middle. The look had been completed with red lace panties. David grinned as he remembered how amazing she had looked. How in the hell had he gotten so lucky?

Not only was she the sexiest woman he had ever seen, but she had such a wonderful heart. Every time he thought he couldn't possibly love her more she did something or smiled at him in a way that made him fall for her even harder. She was the most amazing woman he had ever met.

"I'm a blessed man Lucy." he said to the dog who was currently enjoying the belly rub he was treating her to. She rolled over and looked up at him wagging her tail as if she agreed.

He furrowed his brow when he heard the knock on the door. It was still pretty early and he rarely had visitors before he opened. He made his way to unlock the front door and was shocked by what he saw when he pulled it open.

"Hello David." Cora stood in front of him with a polite looking smile on her face.

XXXXXXXX

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I would love it if you could review. It really helps me to stay motivated!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry for the wait on the update. I had planned to post a new chapter this weekend but then my computer crashed. **

**I decided to add some EC sexy times to this chapter to make it up to you! Plus I just need it after last nights show! My poor Regina!**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

XXXXXXXX

David stared at the woman on the other side of the door for a minute before finding his voice. "Mrs. Mills, what brings you back to town?"

"My daughter of course." The woman continued to smile politely at him. "Are you going to invite me in or make me stand out here all day?"

David cleared his throat. "Sorry, of course, please come in."

She walked in as David stepped back. She stood in the middle of the lobby looking around as if she were afraid to touch anything.

"Um, would you like to come into my office?" David asked.

"Yes, I suppose that would work." she answered as she followed him through the door.

He sat down behind his desk as she took a seat on the couch in his office. "So if you've come to see your daughter then why are you sitting here with me?"

"Regina's angry with me." Cora stated. "She hasn't been answering my calls and I want to talk with her. I want you to convince her to talk to me."

David sat up. "No offence Mrs. Mills, but why would I do that? The last time you were here you hurt her and she ended up having terrible nightmares about her life before she came here. It broke my heart to see her in such pain."

Cora gazed at him. "Mr. Nolan I'm not going to pretend to understand just what my daughter is doing here in this town with a man who cares for animals for a living, but I do realize the last time I was here I may have been a bit harsh."

"A bit? You broke her heart…no scratch that, you've broken it again and again. She loves you and you have been cruel to her." David could feel the anger for everything Regina had gone through bubbling to the surface.

"I have only ever wanted what is best for my daughter Mr. Nolan." Cora said sternly.

"And her being with a man who beats the shit out of her on regular occasion, a man who has raped her and picked a part who she is, a man who did everything in his power to break the spirit of a woman who is by far the kindest, sweetest, most gentle person I have ever met…that's what's best for her?" David leaned forward in his chair. "I'm sorry Mrs. Mills, but you have no idea what's best for your daughter."

Cora was slightly taken aback by his comment but stubbornly continued. "I know you can't give her the life that he can."

"Life? What kind of a life is it to live in fear all the time?" David shook his head. "That man almost killed her."

Cora stopped and stared at him. "I was at her apartment the other night." She blurted out. "I was there when the two of you arrived home from your date. I followed you to the park and I heard your conversation." She finished.

David stated at her for a moment before holding up his hands. "So…What? You were spying on us?"

None of this was going as she wanted it to. "I heard what my daughter said about me. That she wants a relationship. I…I didn't realize…she was just always so close to her father and she always wanted fight everything I wanted for her…"

David stared at her in confusion. "You're her mother Mrs. Mills, of course she wants a relationship with you. She loves you."

Cora's eyes snapped up to him for a moment before she looked back down again. "I want her to have the best of everything. It's what she deserves."

David nodded. "It is what she deserves, but have you ever stopped to think that the best of everything might not be money and power. I can tell you one thing that I know for certain, I love your daughter and grandson more then I have ever loved anyone in my life. They are the best of everything Mrs. Mills. What we can have together is the best of everything. I love them with my whole heart and I may not have all the money and power that her ex-husband did, but I will give them everything I do have. I will give them my heart."

Cora looked at this man somewhat shocked. The passion that came into his face when he talked of her daughter and grandson had not been something she'd expected. "I'm not going to pretend that I understand why my daughter wants to be here Mr. Nolan, but I do want to talk with my her. I would appreciate it if you would get her to speak with me."

David let out an exasperated sigh. "I will tell her you were here and let her know you want to speak to her, but I'm not going to try to convince her to do anything she isn't ready to do. She's been through enough." David stood from his desk. "Are you staying at Granny's B&B?"

"No," Cora answered "The woman wouldn't rent me a room." She said on an irritated huff.

David did his best to suppress a smile when he pictured Granny's kicking the snobby woman out on her ass. How in the hell had his precious Regina been raised by this woman? He wondered. "Then where will she be able to reach you?"

"I'm staying the next town over. Just have her call my cell to set up a time and place to meet."

David nodded as he walked the woman to the door. "I hope the two of you can work something out Mrs. Mills, I'm sure Henry would like having a grandmother and I know that Regina would love to have you in her life."

Cora turned back to look at this man her daughter was so infatuated with she supposed she could understand it partly. He was quite good looking, but she still didn't understand why she would want to live such a simple life. "Thank you Mr. Nolan." She said as she turned and walked away. David shut the door behind her and shook his head. He hoped her sudden reappearance wouldn't bring Regina's nightmares back again.

XXXXXXXX

Regina finished up the order she was working on before turning to Emma who had chosen to eat her lunch in the kitchen so she could chat with Regina. "So how exactly is it you know this guy?" Regina asked her.

"We dated in high school." Emma answered. "He's home visiting his father…you know Mr. Gold at the pawn shop. It's been a really long time since I have seen him, but he's still just as good looking as I remember." Emma wiggled her eye brows. "He used to be the bad boy so of course I was attracted to him."

"Is he still?" Regina wondered.

"Only one way to find out." Emma grinned. "We're going out Friday night."

"What's his name again?"

"Neal. I'll have to bring him in to meet you before he goes back to Boston."

Regina smiled. "Just be careful ok." When Emma only gave her a questioning look she continued. "I just don't want you to get hurt and if this guy is a bad boy…"

"Regina I can take care of myself and that was ages ago. I'm sure he's perfectly respectable now. Besides why should you get to have all the good sex?"

Regina laughed. "I know you can take care of yourself. I just don't want you to get hurt is all. You are the best friend I've ever had."

Emma looked up from her food touched at Regina's words. "I'm really happy that my brother found someone like you Regina. You're perfect for him."

Regina smiled dreamily. "He's the one who's perfect. I actually just got off the phone with him before you came in. He want's Henry and I to meet him at the park later. He's so good with Henry."

"It helps that Henry's such a great kid." Emma stated.

"He is, isn't he?" Regina smiled with pride.

"Probably stems from him having a great mom." Emma smiled then let out a breath. "I gotta get going. Today is Graham's early day so I have to get back to the station." Emma stated as she stood.

"Hope the rest of your day goes as well as your morning did." Regina stated referring to this Neal that Emma had told her about.

"Me too!" Emma said enthusiastically as she walked out the door making Regina laugh.

XXXXXXXX

Regina sat on the park bench watching her son hang from the monkey bars. He had a birthday coming up next month and she felt a little pang of sadness that her baby boy was growing up so fast. He would be seven years old. Where did the time go?

"Hey Regina." She looked up to see Graham walking towards her.

"Hi Sherriff." She smiled at him. "What brings you out to the park today?"

He walked over to the bench and sat down beside her waving when Henry called out a cheerful hello. "Just needed to think a little." He sighed slightly.

Regina raised a brow at him. "Is everything ok?"

He glanced up at her. "Yeah. It's fine." He shook his head. "Ran into a guy from high school today that I never did have much love for." he stated.

"Neal?" Regina asked.

"You've met him?" Graham asked.

"No, but Emma told me about him when she came in for lunch today." She cast him a sideways glance. "She said they have a date Friday night."

Graham scowled. "Damn fool woman…He wasn't good for her then and he isn't good for her now."

"Oh, I don't know Graham, I know he was a bad boy in high school but so are a lot of other people. It was a long time ago. I'm sure he's changed." She looked at the man who continued to sit with a scowl on his face. "Why do I get the feeling that this isn't so much about this Neal guy, but more about Emma."

"Of course it's about Emma, her and David have been my best friends for as long as I can remember. I don't want her to do something stupid." Graham stated.

"I've seen the way you look at her Graham." Regina stated softly as his head snapped up at her statement. She laid her hand on his arm. "Have you ever considered telling her how you feel about her?"

"Is it that obvious?" he asked.

"Probably not to most people, but I have gotten pretty good at reading people over the years."

Graham shook his head. "Emma and I would never work. We spend most of our time sniping at each other. Besides she doesn't have feelings for me like that."

"How do you know that unless you tell her how you feel?" Regina asked softly.

"Because I know." Graham stated.

Regina let out a sigh. "Well I for one think you would be perfect for her."

Graham studied Regina for a moment. If there had been a woman that was tailor made for his best friend she was it. He shook his head. "You're a fantastic woman, you know that? I really should have made a move on you before David did." He grinned as she blushed a little.

"To bad for you that you didn't" They both heard from behind them and turned to see David standing there. "How many times are you gonna try and steal my girl Humbert?"

Graham grinned at his friend. "As many times as it takes Nolan. You should know by now that no woman can resist my charms!" He teased.

David walked around the bench and took a grinning Regina by the hands pulling her to her feet. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around her and pull her in for a passionate but possessive kiss. When he pulled away Regina was breathless. "Who's it gonna be darling? Me or this idiot."

Regina hummed and smiled down at the man still sitting on the bench. "Sorry Graham but I'm gonna go with this guy."

David grinned. "Walk away now Graham before you embarrass yourself."

Graham chuckled. "Alright I know when I've been bested." He stated as she stood. "You better hold on to her David. She's quite an amazing woman."

"Don't I know it." David beamed down at Regina.

"I'll see you two love birds later." Graham had started to walk away but turned back for a moment. "Thanks for the talk Regina."

"Sure." She smiled at him. "Think about what I said."

David turned from Graham to smile down at Regina. "Hello gorgeous."

Regina smiled up at him. "Hello handsome."

"David!" They heard shouted as Henry who had been engaged in a game with another child on the playground had just noticed his arrival. He ran full out to David and jumped at him. David caught him easily and picked him up as Henry wrapped his arms around David's neck.

"Hey kid. Having fun?" David asked him.

"Yeah" Henry pulled back to grin at David. "Where's Molly?"

"I had a busy day planned today so I left her at home this morning." David answered.

"Do you think we could go get her?" Henry asked.

"Sure." David answered. "Why don't we head that way now?" He set Henry back on his feet.

"Ok!" Henry said enthusiastically as he skipped ahead of them.

David turned to Regina and took her hand as they walked towards his house. Once they picked up Molly they decided to walk back to Regina's apartment so she could start dinner. Henry had Molly on the leash and Regina and David walked a few steps behind.

"So when you called to ask me to meet you this morning you said you had something to talk to me about." Regina stated.

"Yeah, I do." He paused not wanting to ruin her good mood but knowing that he needed to tell her. "Regina, your mother came to see me this morning." He felt her stiffen instantly and let go of her hand to put his arm around her and pull her against his side.

"What did she want?" She asked.

"She wanted me to get you to talk to her." He stated flatly.

"Why so she can try to talk me into going back to my abusive ex-husband. I'll pass on that conversation." She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"I don't know, she admitted to being harsh the last time she was here and she acted as if she want to try and understand why you want…this life." As he said it he made a gesture that was so like her mother she had to laugh.

"Oh God, she insulted you didn't she? Whatever she said David I am so sorry."

David shook his head. "It's fine Regina. It seemed genuine, like she really did want to try." He turned his face to kiss her hair. "She was at your apartment the other night when we came home from our date. She followed us to the park and over heard our conversation about her. I think she was touched that you want a relationship with her."

"Wait…she spied on us?" she said hotly. "It's not enough that she insults our lives, but now she listens in on private conversations?"

"Regina, I'm not defending what she's done but I do think that maybe she wants to try to make it up to you." He let out a breath. "I'm not telling you what to do, the only thing I want in this world is for you to be happy. So I want you to do whatever it is that makes you happy. I love you."

She let out a sigh. "I love you too. I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I'm going to have to think about it."

He pulled her closer to him. "Whatever you decide I will be behind you."

XXXXXXXX

She sat in her pj's cuddled up to David on the couch as they watched the rest of Finding Nemo. It was one of Henry's favorites and when they had asked what movie he would like to watch that night he had chosen that one. Henry was currently fast asleep with his head laying in his mother's lap. She stroked his hair gently feeling perfectly content sitting snuggled up with the two people she loved more then anything else in the world. She had never felt happiness like she did in that moment.

David leaned in and kissed her on the side of the head. "You about ready for bed?" He said softly.

She nodded and he got up to pick up Henry and carry him to his bed. Molly followed and David grinned when she jumped up into the bed and cuddled up to Henry after David had laid him down. They both leaned down to place a kiss to Henry's forehead before heading up the stairs to Regina's room where they settled under the covers.

David turned on his side to look at Regina who laid flat on her back, The moonlight that was shining in the window made her skin look as if it was glowing.

"I'm going to call my mother tomorrow." She sighed as she said it still not positive that it was a good idea.

"Do you want me to be with you when you meet with her?" he asked as he brought his hand up to stroke her face and she turned her head towards him.

"No, I think we need to have a talk with just the two of us." She gave him a small smile. "It would be nice if you were available afterward though. I might need to feel your arms around me."

"I'm always available to put my arms around you." He leaned in a and gave her what he intended to be a light kiss but her lips parted in invitation. He slid his tongue over hears causing her to moan softly. He grinned against her mouth and ran his hands down her body as he began trailing kisses along her face. He moved his hand slowly down the front of her and he found her breast. He stroked her through the cotton fabric of the tank top she was wearing.

"David." She sighed his name enjoying the sensations he was causing in her body. She brought her hands up behind his head and pulled him down to her in another deep kiss. It was he who moaned this time as her tongue gently massaged his. He moved his hand down to the hem of her top and began tugging it up. Their kiss broke as he pulled the shirt up and over her head. He looked at her bare torso as her skin glowed in the moonlight. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

"How is it that a person can be so beautiful?" he wondered aloud as he drank her in with his eyes. He brought his fingers up to trace along her stomach. "I want nothing more then to kiss every part of your body right now. I want to show you how much I love you Regina."

Tears stung her eyes at his words. She let out a shaky breath. "Then show me." she sighed out surrendering herself to him completely.

He shifted so that he hovered over her slightly as he trailed kissed along her face and neck. She groaned a bit when he moved to her earlobe pulling it gently into his mouth. His free hand had already began to roam along her body and he moved his lips to follow. He moved over her straddling her and kissed along the top part of her chest before he sat up over her and took her hand in his pulling it up to his lips where he placed a kiss to the back of it before turning it and placing a kiss in her palm. He moved his lips down her arm until he reached her shoulder and then moved to the other arm which he gave the same treatment.

Once he had come back to her chest he began making his way down. He moved over one breast kissing around it gently before taking her hard nipple into his mouth. He moved his tongue over it before sucking gently causing her to release a moan. His hand had found her other breast and he rolled her nipple between his fingers. He moved his mouth to the other side and offered the same attention. She was moaning and arching her back attempting to push herself further into his mouth.

He smiled as he ran both hands up her sides and began to feather kisses across her stomach. Her skin was so smooth and soft. He paused when he reached the top of her pajama pants he looked up at her face as he teased her, slowly tracing his finger on her skin just above the cotton. She arched her hips in a silent plea for him to continue.

He smiled as he shifted and took the pants into his hands. He pulled them down and off her legs then moved back up to the lacy black panties she wore. He pulled them down her legs standing as he did so he could shed his own boxers. He stood at the end of the bed for a moment taking in the sight of her before turning his attention to both of her feet. He massaged both of them in his hands before leaning into kiss one and then the other. He then began to trail his hands up her legs alternating between kissing one then the other. He feathered kisses along the inside of her thighs before moving his attention to her center. She shivered as he ran his tongue along the length of her before he brought his hand up and slid two fingers into her. She groaned as he began moving his fingers inside of her in a come hither motion hitting just the right spot.

He grinned as her body bucked against his fingers and bent his head back down to her clit and began teasing it with his tongue. She gasped when he placed his mouth over it and sucked gently. He could feel her body as it headed towards her peak and he increased his motions as he felt her contract around his hand and her wetness poured into his hand. He continued his ministrations as she rode out the orgasm. He traced his tongue along her center one last time before and let out a moan of his own. "My god you taste good."

He moved up her body and pressed his lips to hers in a desperate kiss before he brought his full length into her causing her to moan again. He began to move inside her body slowly at first but his speed increased as his need did. He could feel her building back up to another orgasm and knew he would not be able to hold on much longer. He swallowed her next gasp with his mouth as he pressed his lips back down to hers when she came. He shuddered as he followed spilling himself into her.

He collapsed on top of her both of them panting hard. She had her hands resting on his back where she rubbed small circles along his skin.

"I love you so much David." She sighed out as he placed a kiss to her neck.

He lifted himself onto his elbows. "I love you too." He grinned down at her. "You my dear have one fantastic body."

She laughed. "Well you sure do know how to let me know how much you appreciate it."

He leaned in and kissed her on the tip of her nose. He shifted off her for a moment. "Turn over." he told her.

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"I promised you I was going to kiss your entire body and I haven't even gotten to your back yet." He placed one more playful kiss to her lips. "How about a give you a nice massage while I'm at it?"

She smiled. "What did I do to get such special treatment tonight?" She asked as she turned.

He leaned in a placed a kiss to the center of her back. "You're my girl and I love you."

Regina let out a sigh feeling completely relaxed.

XXXXXXXX

**Ok so I need your opinions. I still have a little while to go on this fic, but I have in mind of doing another one centered on Emma and Graham although it wouldn't be as long as this one. There would still be a lot of Evil Charming in it. You would get to see their lives a little later down the road and see what becomes of them. Would anyone be interested in reading this?**

**I do plan on Emma and Graham getting together and I could just do it in this fic, but it would be more rushed then I want it to be and you wouldn't get to see David and Regina's lives together in the future and their family. Please give me opinions on this. I need to figure out how I am going to write the rest of this story. I was hoping to slip in a few Emma/Graham feels in this one to tempt you to read a new one. :) Did it work?**

**Also wondering what you guys would like to see happen with Cora. I know we all have a lot of feels from last night so I would like to know what you all think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed! It looks like most people like the idea of a Graham/Emma fic with lots of EC thrown in. If you haven't given your opinion on this I would still love to hear it!**

XXXXXXXX

Regina opened the door to see her mother standing on the other side. She had called her that morning and asked her to come to her apartment that afternoon when her shift was over. She thought it would be better to meet in private since they had a number of things to discuss that she really didn't want half of Storybrooke hearing about.

She'd been unsure about this meeting. It seemed that every time she had hope that things could be different between her and her mother they only ended up worse. She felt stronger this time though because this time she had someone who would be on her side if it all fell apart again. This time she had David.

His offer to stay with her through this meeting had been tempting, but she knew that her mother would never truly open up if he were there. It helped her to know that he was just a call away if she needed him. This was the first time since her father had been alive that she had someone to stand up for her against her mother.

David volunteered to pick up Henry from the babysitter and keep him as long as she needed him to. Standing there looking at her mother made her wish that she were with them right now feeling safe and loved.

"Hello Mother." She said stiffly.

"Regina." her mother nodded to her.

"Come in." She stepped back from the door already nervous that she was going to regret this meeting. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Some tea would be nice, thank you." Cora stated formally.

Regina nodded and walked to the kitchen to put on the tea kettle thinking how sad it was that her and her mother spoke as if they were acquaintances instead of mother and daughter. Oh how she longed to have a relationship with her like the one she had with Granny. She wanted to be able to share things with her, and laugh about silly things that had happened that day. She wanted to be able to talk about Henry and David and to share her happiness. Looking back at her mothers stiff posture she knew that even if their relationship improved it would probably never be that easy.

Cora looked around awkwardly not sure what to say. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

Regina turned back and gave her mother a tight smile. As she pulled down two mugs from the cabinet. "Of course. I didn't like the way we left things the last time we spoke." She sighed as she poured the steaming water into the mugs. "Believe it or not mother, I don't want to fight with you."

"What do you want?" Cora asked.

"My mother." Regina answered simply causing Cora to blink in surprise. Regina's eyes filled with tears as she said the next part. "I want my mother to love me and be proud of me."

Cora looked down at her cup. "I do love you Regina."

"But you're not proud of me." It wasn't a question.

"It's not that, I just know that you have such potential to do something great. To be someone important and it saddens me that you are willing to throw it all away in this little town." Cora stated.

"Mother." Regina shook her head. "I think our definitions of great are so very different because what you don't understand is that I am someone great. I'm Henry's mother, I'm David's lover, I'm a friend to people in this town." She paused for a moment and laid her hands on her mothers arm. "I'm your daughter. I make people breakfast and lunch everyday and that makes me happy." She sighed. "It was when I was trapped in that marriage to Leo that I was weak. It was when I was married to a man with money and power that I lost myself. Here I have been able to find who I am again and now I'm happier then I ever thought possible."

Cora sighed. "You were really that miserable in California?"

Regina threw up her hands frustrated. "Mother, Leo beat me! Do you know how many times he nearly killed me? How many times I had to lay there while he…" She paused not wanting to go on but knowing that her mother needed to hear it. "While he had his way with me. Doing whatever he pleased whether he had my consent or not. My life was a living hell mother and I found myself wishing everyday that he would just do it. That he would get it over with and finally kill me. Until Henry. I knew that one day I would die at Leo's hand and once Henry was in the picture I couldn't leave him alone to be raised by that man. So I left. It took every ounce of courage that I had, but I did it because I needed to protect my little boy. I came here to start a new life far away from the past. I wanted to give my son a happy childhood. He had already missed out on that the first few years of his life." She smiled slightly. "I wanted to settle down with my son and live a happy peaceful life. I never expected to find David. I never expected to find friends who I love and care about and that love me." She laid her hand on her mothers arm again. "This is my fairy tale." She smiled a wide smile. "I have met my prince mother and he isn't some rich guy that lives in a mansion, but a small town veterinarian that is perfect for me in every way. This is what I want and even if you don't understand it I wish you could be happy for me."

Cora didn't realize she had been tearing up until one fell down her cheek. She had always thought that her daughter exaggerated how bad things were with Leo, but now listening to Regina tell her of all that had happened she knew that wasn't true. "I'm sorry about the last time we spoke." She found herself saying.

"Me too." Regina sighed.

"I want to be in your life Regina." Cora stated. "I want to be in Henry's life."

"If that's really what you want mother then you are going to have to accept my life as it is. I'm through living to please everyone else."

Cora nodded. "Regina…" She let out a nervous breath. "I want you to know that I did love your father." When Regina looked at her shocked she continued. "I'm sure David told you I overheard your conversation the other night and I heard you say you weren't sure that I loved your father…I did." She shook her head. "It's just by the time you came along we had drifted apart. I still don't know what happened but somehow we fell out of love with each other. I still loved him just not in the same way I did when we married."

Regina nodded her head as a tear rolled down her face.

"I was always so jealous of his relationship with you. You adored him and me…well you just fought me." Cora looked back down at her cup.

"It wasn't intentional mother, I just always felt as if you wouldn't allow me to be who I was." Regina finished trying to explain.

"And this…" She paused and gestured around the apartment "is who you are?" She didn't say it with malice like she normally would, but more with curiosity.

Regina sighed. "I'm still finding who I am mother, but I know that this town is where I belong."

"With David?"

"Yes. He's a wonderful man. You would love him if you give him a chance." Regina pleaded.

Cora nodded still not ready to concede to that one yet.

"Why don't you stay and have dinner with us?" Regina asked

"With you and Henry?" Her mothers smiled a little at the thought.

"David will be here too." Regina told her, hoping her mother would take a chance and get to know him better. "He's a part of my life now, mother."

Cora let out a breath. "I would like that."

XXXXXXXX

Regina heard David and Henry coming up the stairs to the apartment before they got to the door. They sounded like a herd of elephants she thought to herself as she made her way to the door to greet them. She pulled it open and surprised them both.

"Mom!" Henry threw his arms around her waist. "Look mom! I lost a tooth!" He grinned up at her with one tooth noticeably missing as he held it up to her.

Regina laughed as she took the offered tooth from him. "Well I suppose you will have to put this under your pillow and see if the tooth fairy has anything to trade you for it." She leaned down and kissed him. "Look who's here." She opened the door a little wider so he could see the woman seated at the table.

"Grandma!" Henry stated and shocked the woman by running to her and throwing his arms around her neck. Henry was still young enough that he shared equal affection with everyone, even the people he hadn't seen in quite a while.

Regina watched as she saw her mother stiffen at first, not used to the open show of affection from anyone, but she then relaxed and put her arms around Henry. She felt David place his hand on her shoulder and turned to face him. "Is everything ok?"

Regina nodded. "We've gotten off to good start." She said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Good." He kept his arm around her as he stepped into the apartment. He nodded in Cora's direction when she looked up at him. "Mrs. Mills, nice to see you again."

"You too Mr. Nolan." She stated back.

"Please call me David." He stated he turned back to Regina. "Do you need any help with dinner?"

"I could use some help with the salad." Regina leaned in giving him another kiss.

She heard Henry from behind her. "Grandma look! I lost a tooth." Regina couldn't help but laugh when she turned to see Henry in her mother's face with his fingers in his mouth showing her his missing tooth. Cora looked very much out of her element, but was at least attempting to look impressed.

Grinning at the sight David leaned in to her "This should be an interesting evening." Causing Regina to laugh again.

"Indeed it will be."

XXXXXXXX

Dinner had gone well. Henry had done most of the talking as usual. He had talked about everything from fishing to the latest video game. Regina had been impressed that her mother tried to remain engaged and interested in what he was saying. She'd certainly never done that for Regina as a child. Perhaps she really had learned from her mistakes and was trying to be different.

She'd been cordial to David which had also surprised Regina. She'd been sure that they wouldn't make it through the evening with out at least one or two rude comments thrown in there.

She felt excited that maybe she could have a real relationship with her mother, but was also nervous that at some point the bottom would drop out. Cora Mills was a very hard person to read. Regina hoped this was genuine.

She smiled as Granny walked into the kitchen. "You're early." She stated.

"Don't you start picking on me about taking more time off. I came in early because I wanted to talk to you." Granny huffed.

"I wasn't going to 'pick' on you. I was just making a statement." Regina retorted used to the woman's brashness by now. She went back to finishing up the order with a smile on her face.

"What's got you so happy?" She asked as Regina walked the order to the window. "Were you up late doing David?"

Regina sputtered and gaped at the woman for a moment before recovering with a laugh. "No…well yes." She grinned as Granny laughed. Now she understood where Ruby got it from she thought. "But actually my mother was over for dinner last night and things went remarkably well."

Granny looked at Regina in shock for a moment. "So she's still in town?"

Regina nodded.

"I guess you heard that I refused to rent her a room?" Granny asked.

"Yes." Regina rounded the counter and placed a gentle kiss to the side of the older woman's head. "Thank you for protecting me, and for standing up for me."

"That woman doesn't deserve you or Henry." Granny huffed out.

"Maybe not, but she is my mother and I really do think she's trying." Regina stated.

Granny looked at Regina for a moment. She was going to reserve judgment until she saw a little more of the woman around. She just didn't want to see Regina get hurt. She'd suffered enough for one life time. "I hope so, sweetheart."

Regina smiled over to Granny. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Regina moved to the counter across from Granny after getting herself a drink.

"Oh that." Granny let out a breath. "I'm giving you half the diner."

Regina choked on the tea she had just taken a sip of.

"Well there's no need to get all choked up about it." Granny stated as she stood and walked around the counter giving Regina a firm thump on the back as Regina continued to cough.

"I…You're what?" Regina asked once she recovered.

"I'm giving you half the diner Regina, you're practically running it now anyway."

"I…but…you said you wanted Ruby to take over." She stared at the older woman with wide eyes.

"Well I thought I did, but she doesn't want it. I talked with her about it and she thought giving half to you would be the best solution. She will inherit my half once I'm gone and at that point she can do with it what she will. Either keep it or sell it to you, but I'm giving you you're part now." Granny stated.

"Granny I'm so flattered that you want to do that, but I can't accept it." Regina shook her head. "It's just to big of a gift."

"It's not a gift Regina, you've earned it."

"Earned it?" Regina gaped at her. "I've barely been here six months Granny! How can you possibly say I've earned it? I haven't done anything."

"I'm not just talking about the time you have worked here Regina. You have earned it by being who you are. You've earned it by being a strong woman and an excellent mother. You are in inspiration and you deserve something that is completely yours. I would be honored to have you run this place beside me. You've already been doing it anyway."

Regina's eyes had filled with tears at Granny's words. "Granny, I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll think about it."

Regina moved forward and pulled the older woman into a hug. "I will."

XXXXXXXX

David turned to lock the door behind him as he left the shelter. He was supposed to meet his sister at the station ten minutes ago and could picture her waiting impatiently. She would bitch at him when he got there guaranteed.

He climbed into his truck and headed towards the station.

The night before had gone much better then he expected. Cora obviously still wasn't very keen on the idea of her daughter dating him, but she had been cordial and she'd done her best to keep up in the conversation with Henry. He laughed when he thought about it. The woman had obviously been out of her element and was certainly not used to carrying on a conversation with a six year old boy but she'd done well enough.

Regina seemed happy when Cora left. David could tell that she was hopeful this was a new step for her and her mother. He hoped it was as well but wasn't quite ready to openly trust Cora with Regina's heart. He hoped the woman was sincere, but he also feared that she wasn't.

He pulled up to the police station and as expected there was Emma shifting her weight back and forth between her feet. She climbed into the truck when he came to a stop. "You're late." She stated "You know I do have better things to do then sit around a wait for you all day long."

"It's been ten minutes Emma."

"Ten minutes I could have spent doing something else." She snapped.

"What the hell's the matter with you?!"

"You're best friends an asshole that's what!" Emma huffed. "Do you know he actually had the nerve to tell me who I should and shouldn't date?!"

"Are you talking about this date you have with Neal Friday night?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Regina told me. Are you sure he isn't right?. I never did get along with the guy"

"That was in high school you dip shit! HIGH SCHOOL! Why are you and Graham so convinced that just because he was a bad boy back then that he hasn't changed. It was ten fucking years ago David! An who the hell asked you anyway?!"

"You brought it up!" he said with some heat.

"Well I don't give a shit what you or Graham think! I can live my own life you know!"

"Then live it!" David said. "Graham is just trying to protect you like he always has."

"Well I don't need protecting! If we are gonna keep talking about this then I take back my offer of helping you and you can turn around and drive me back into town!"

"You brought it up!" David yelled again as they crossed the town line.

XXXXXXXX

The ride had been unbelievably long as they had argued most of the way. David was smart enough to understand that it wasn't him Emma was mad at necessarily, but she had been looking for a fight and he was usually willing to rise to the occasion. He'd finally gotten her to calm down as he changed the subject and brought up Regina's mother. It made Emma laugh to picture a snobby woman trying to carry on a conversation about fishing worms. He was glad he'd gotten her into a better mood before they arrived at their location. He didn't want her to be snapping at him when he was doing something so important.

He pulled up to the curb and looked up at the place nervously.

"So are you ready for this?" Emma asked.

David looked at her and gave her a grin. "I am." He nodded.

Without anymore words they both climbed out of the truck and walked into the building.

XXXXXXXX

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I will be updating Love Again in the next few days too. Sorry about the long wait this time. **

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hope you all are still enjoying the story. Thanks to all who followed, favored and reviewed! You all inspire me to keep going!**

**Fluff, fluff and more fluff in this chapter. I have to give Regina lots of love in my stories because I really just want this poor woman to get a hug. One hug writers…is this really to much to ask? Hope you guys don't mind.**

XXXXXXXX

Regina put the finishing touches on potato salad and placed it in the refrigerator. She was looking forward to the annual cookout at David and Emma's house this evening. David wasn't the most social of creatures, but this was apparently a tradition that had been started with his parents that Emma insisted they keep up on. Regina found her excitement growing the closer it came to time.

She had only gotten to see David for a few minutes at a time the last few days and she missed him. He'd been abnormally busy and they hadn't had the opportunity to spend much time together.

She'd been pretty busy as well. She hadn't decided whether or not to accept Granny's offer of giving her half the diner although the more she thought about it, the more she wanted it. To have something of her own when a few months ago she had been quite certain that she would never have anything was a miraculous thought to her. She couldn't help but smile when she thought about how far she had come since she arrived in this town. She had a son she adored, who adored her, a man who loved her and true friends. This town truly was her dream come true.

Her mother kept in touch since she returned to Chicago. They were trying to build a relationship with each other but Regina knew it would take time. She was happy that they were at least trying though and it was nice they had finally been able to be honest with each other about their feelings.

"Mom?" She turned to see her son standing by the counter. "How much longer till we go?" He asked for probably the tenth time that day.

She smiled and rounded the counter to sit down at the dinning room table. "Not to much longer."

He walked over to her. "I'm bored." He whined.

"Well I know something you could do." She grinned at him.

"What?" he asked unsure, usually when she said that it meant she had some sort of chore for him to do.

"You could come over here and give your mom some cuddles because I sure could use them." She snatched him around the waist and pulled him onto her lap. He laughed loudly as she placed loud smacking kisses all over his face. She pulled back and grinned at her laughing son. "You still need to tell me what you want for you birthday." she tickled his sides a little as he wiggled.

Henry continued to smile at her but looked down a little embarrassed.

"Are you ever gonna tell me?"

He looked back up at her shyly. "It's just that I don't know if I can have it."

"Well how will I be able to answer that question unless you tell me what it is?"

"Well I was just wondering… Do you think it would be possible for David to be my dad?" he finished quickly. She blinked at him surprised. She had been expecting something along the lines a of a toy. She started to answer but he continued "I mean I know I already have a dad, but he didn't like me much and he was mean to you, but David wants us and maybe we could be a family and I would have a real dad." He looked back down again embarrassed.

Regina's eyes had filled with tears at her son's birthday wish. It was her wish as well. She wanted more then anything for her Henry and David to be a family. She pulled her son into her and held him tight before pulling back and holding his face in her hands "I want that too Henry, but I can't predict the future. I love David very much and I know he loves us. I hope very much that things will work out for us so we can all be a family." Regina knew that David wanted this too, but there was always a nagging feeling in the back of her mind, a fear that he would change his mind. She didn't want to make her son a promise that she wasn't for sure she would be able to keep. "But no matter what happens Henry I want you to know that I love you more then anything in this world. You will always be my little boy and I will never stop being your mommy."

Henry smiled and wrapped his arms around her neck again. "I know." He kissed her lightly on her cheek. "You're the best Mommy in the world. I love you."

She let out what was almost a sob but turned into a laugh. How was it that this perfect little boy was hers? "You are the best little boy in the world and I love you too." She kissed his cheek again. "Are you ready to head to David and Emma's now?"

He pulled back and nodded with a grin. "Yep, let me get my baseball glove." He moved off her lap and ran to find his glove.

Regina placed a hand to her heart. Her baby was growing up so fast. She hoped more then anything she could give him his birthday wish.

XXXXXXXX

Regina and Henry walked around to the back side of the house where they found a volleyball net set up close to the water. Emma and Neal were laying out corn hole boards and both looked up when Henry gave a shout and ran to Emma telling her about the home run he had managed to hit when playing with his friends the day before.

Regina smiled as she watched her sons exaggerated movements in describing the event and Emma's wide eyed enthusiasm at hearing the story. She had met Neal a few days before when Emma had brought him into the diner. He seemed like a nice enough guy, but Regina felt for Graham. She was pretty sure that Emma had no idea the sheriff and one of her closest friends had feelings for her. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a pair of hands on her waist. Before she realized what was happening she was being turned and thrown into a romantic dip as David placed his lips over hers. She laughed when he pulled back and grinned at her. "Just like the movies." She said as he brought her to her feet again and pulled her into another kiss.

"Mmm, I sure have missed these lips the last couple of days." He smiled at her not quite ready to let go yet.

"I've missed yours too." She smiled up at him before laying her head against his chest.

"Sorry I've been so busy. Maybe you'll let me make it up to you." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What did you have in mind?" she looked up at him from under her lashes.

"A romantic dinner. Maybe a little dancing. Then a long walk on the beach in the moonlight."

She stood on her tip toes to brush his lips lightly with hers. "And what about after? Are you planning to try and seduce me?" She asked seductively.

"Do you want me to seduce you?"

"Oh yes." She smiled up at him.

"Then yes seduction will definitely be part of the plan, although I think you're better at it then me." He chuckled. "How about next Saturday?"

"Hmm, I might need to check my calendar." She teased.

"What if I bribe you with another kiss?"

"I think that would work." She grinned at him as he brought his lips back down to hers.

"Oh for God's sake get a room already." They heard Emma's voice from behind them.

David pulled his lips from Regina's and looked at his sister. "Ok." He took Regina by the hand and started to lead her to the house only to earn himself a slap on the arm.

"We won't be needing one" Regina laughed as she tugged David's arm. "Maybe later though."

"You two are way to cute." Emma rolled her eyes and walked back over to Neal.

People began arriving sporadically. Graham helped David on the grill while Regina, Ruby, Emma and Belle played a game of corn hole. Regina found that she actually wasn't all that bad at it. Most of the town it seemed had shown up.

Regina took a seat by Mary Margaret after a loosing the last round. "So how are things with the guy you met in art class?"

Mary Margaret shook her head. "I don't think it's gonna work out. Why can't dating just be easy?" She whined.

Regina gave a light smile and turned to look at David. "It is when you find the right guy." she smile when he looked up at her.

"It's so obvious that he is in love with you." Mary Margaret said. "I hope someday there's someone who looks at me that way." She let out a small sigh.

Regina covered her hand with her own. "There will be."

Mary Margaret smiled up at Regina. "How are things with your mother?"

"Better." Regina answered. "I think it will take a long time before we will have the relationship I would really like to have with her…if we ever get there."

"I hope you do."

"Mary Margaret, I need a partner." Ruby shouted at her holding up the deck of cards in her hand. The girl nodded and stood. "Talk to you later."

Regina smiled back at her and stood to walk a little closer to the water. She removed her shoes and allowed the waves to wash over her feet. Jumping slightly when it touched her. "Cold isn't it?" David said from behind her. He had removed his own flip flops and stepped up beside her.

"I thought it would be a little warmer since the weather has warmed." she turned to him as he pulled her close.

"It's still only a couple weeks into June. By July it should warm up a little more."

She laid her head on his chest and let out a sigh. "I love you."

He ran his hand through her hair. "I love you too." He pulled back and looked at her. "Are you having fun?"

"I am. Are you?" She grinned at him.

"I am, although I would be having a lot more fun if I were alone with you…preferably in a bed."

She chuckled. "Oh I don't know. I have just discovered the game of corn hole and it is quite fun." She laughed when he looked offended.

"More fun then me?" She shrugged and laughed when she saw the playful glint in his eyes. "Oh I think you're gonna have to pay for that statement."

"Really? And just what are you gonna do?" She said it with a seductive smile.

He glanced out to the water and looked back to her grinning. Her eyes widened when she realized his intention. "David no." She let out a short laugh when his arm snaked around her waist and he hauled her up into his arms. "David!" she shrieked as he began to walk with her in his arms farther into the water. She was trying to hold herself as high as she could to prevent getting hit by the cold waves. "Ok, I'm sorry…you're more fun…I love you. David!" She said with a laugh.

He stopped for a moment and looked at her in his arms. She let out a sigh of relief that he stopped. He placed a quick kiss to her lips before grinning. "To late." and with that he ran into the waves laughing.

Regina shrieked and sputtered as she got hit by another freezing wave. He still had his arms around her and was still laughing. "Idiot!" she splashed him even as she laughed.

He held on to her when she tried to wiggle out of his arms to make her way back to shore. "What's your hurry?" he laughed.

"It's freezing!" She splashed him again before allowing her arms to wind around his neck.

"It's not that bad. You just need some thicker skin is all. Give it a couple of Maine winters and you won't get cold so easily." He grinned at her.

"Jerk." She scowled at him.

"Here I can warm you up." He brought his mouth down to hers in a wet kiss.

When he pulled back her teeth chattered softly. "Nope still cold." she smiled at him.

He let out a breath. "Oh alright. I guess we should get you out then."

When they turned to walk out of the water they realized they had an audience.

"Don't you think it's a bit cool for a dip?" Ruby grinned at them as they walked towards shore.

"Definitely." Regina answered as she made her way out of the water.

"Here you go." Graham came jogging down from the house with a towel that he handed to Regina.

"Thank you." She said gratefully taking it from him.

"Hey, what about me?" David asked.

Graham turned to him and grinned "Didn't get you one."

"Serves you right." Regina narrowed her eyes at David.

Graham turned back to Regina. "I would never throw a woman into freezing cold water." He winked at her.

"Away from my girl Humbert!" David said again.

Graham chucked, "I think she's finally starting to appreciate my charm David."

Emma rolled her eyes at both of them. "Come on Regina I will find you something to wear before you freeze to death."

Emma took her hand and tugged her towards the house.

"My brother's an idiot." Emma said once they were inside.

"Yes he is." Regina answered but laughed as she said it.

"Well I guess you really haven't experienced the town of Storybrooke until you have taken a dip in the really cold water." Emma grinned. "Although next time I would suggest wearing a swim suit."

Regina gave her a wry smile. "Thanks for the tip."

XXXXXXXX

It was beginning to get dark outside and they had started a bonfire on the beach. There was a competitive game of volleyball still going on and Regina could hear Emma and Ruby taunting each other from opposite sides of the net. She had changed into a pair of Emma's skinny jeans and a black tank top. She was doing her best to rock the look that purely belonged to the blonde.

She felt arms wrap around her waist and warm body pressed up against her back as she continued to look at the fire.

"You mad at me?" he placed a kiss to the side of her head.

She turned and gave him a slight glare but placed her hands over his. "No, but I do plan on payback."

"Payback huh? I guess I'm in trouble then."

"Big trouble." she grinned at him.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"That would be nice." She took his hand as they started down the beach.

They walked in silence for a little while listening as the water pounded against the shore.

"It's such a nice night." Regina said as she looked up at the stars. "I remember looking at the stars with you on our first date." She grinned at him

"I remember looking at you in the moonlight and thinking that I had never in my life seen a more beautiful woman."

She smiled as she turned towards him. "Do you remember our first kiss?" she asked him and he smiled.

"Oh yeah." He grinned as he placed his hands on her hips. "It was a good kiss."

She smiled back at him. "It was a great kiss." she corrected. "How about we recreate it?"

"I think you should know by now that I am always willing to kiss you." He pulled her closer to him and held his lips just a breath away from hers. "You do have amazing lips." He brought his mouth down to hers slowly and brushed her lips with his. When she parted them in invitation he slid his tongue into her mouth slowly gently massaging hers with his own. He deepened the kiss when she moaned. When they pulled apart breathless she smiled up at him. "My God you are good at that."

He grinned at her pulling her back into him again not quite ready to let go of her. He placed another light kiss on her lips. "I missed being with you the last couple of days. I don't like spending nights away from you."

"I know." She smiled at him. " I like sleeping with you're arms around me."

He leaned his head against hers. "I don't like having to say goodbye to you."

She pulled back and ran her hands through his hair. "I don't either."

She continued to look at him for another moment before taking his hand in hers and once again started walking and they were silent for another moment.

"I don't want to anymore." he said quietly.

"What?" She turned her head to look at him.

"I don't want to say goodbye to you anymore."

She turned in confusion when he pulled his hand from hers and stopped walking. Her heart fluttered when he simply stared at her before dropping down to one knee. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes and pulled the small box from his pocket as she stared down at him wide eyed.

"Regina, I've never in my life known anyone like you. You are the smartest, strongest, sweetest, most beautiful woman I have ever met and every time I think that it would be impossible to love you anymore then I do I fall even harder. I love you, Regina and I love Henry and with every ounce of my being I want you both to be mine."

Tears ran down her cheeks as he opened the box to reveal a white gold ring with a princess cut sapphire center stone and diamonds on either side. She gasped slightly at the beauty of it. "David." she breathed out.

"Regina would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He stayed on his knee looking up nervously at her.

He couldn't help but grin as the huge smile overtook her face and she leaned over and took his face in her hands and kissed him. "Yes." She laughed as tears continued to fall. "Yes I will be your wife. David, I love you so much."

He pulled the ring from the box and placed it on her left hand. She laughed again as she pulled him up to her and kissed him hard.

He pulled back slightly to look at her. "I'm gonna marry the woman of my dreams!" he laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up and spinning her around.

She clung to him as he spun her and when he stopped spinning she pulled back again to look at him and one again pressed her lips to his grinning widely at him. "You are my Prince Charming David Nolan."

"I'm not a prince" He answered her. "But I sure do feel like one now. I'm the luckiest man in the world!" He placed a kiss to her forehead as he sat her back down on her feet. "God Regina, I love you so much."

She smiled the smile that he couldn't get enough of. He would spend everyday for the rest of his life trying to make her smile like that. She laid a hand on his shoulder and looked at the ring on her finger. "I love my ring."

"I was hoping you would like it." He grinned. He'd remembered in one of their previous conversations about Leo how she had told him that she had grown to hate the huge diamond ring he had given her. How it had sat on her hand like ice and felt like a shackle. He wanted to give her something as far away from that as he could.

"It's perfect." She smiled up at him again with tears in her eyes. "So are you."

XXXXXXXX

**Hope you all enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated! They're like a drug to me!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all so much for the kind review's and for following! You all are the best!**

**I have not forgotten about Love Again, but since I try to keep that story in time with the show I am holding on to that one a little longer. I have one more chapter on it and then will probably take a break until the show comes back on. I will post the next chapter of that one around the beginning of next week.**

**Since I will be taking a break from that I was thinking that I would except some prompts for Regina one shots if you guys have anything you would like to see. Of course I love EC, but would be willing to do other ships as well or even something with her and Henry. I don't know how quickly I will get to them but I will try to get to all of them. So what would you all like to see? Send me a PM or you could also send me a prompt on Tumblr as well. My tumblr name is thequeenstolemyheart. Whatever you would prefer. **

**I do still have a little ways to go in this one and I do plan on doing an Emma/Graham fic, although that one will probably not be this long. Glad you all are still enjoying!**

XXXXXXXX

Regina had never felt so happy in her entire life. Was this really happening to her? She glanced at David as they made their way back down the beach. They were holding hands again but it was all Regina could do not to just leap on him. She stopped and he turned to look at her with a goofy grin on his face. He had been smiling like that every since she said yes.

"I love you so much." She smiled at him as he once again put his hands on her hips and brought himself down to her for a kiss.

"I love you." He told her as he pulled back again. "Before we go back and make the announcement, there was something else I wanted to ask you."

"Well now is definitely the time to do it. I'm so giddy I would probably agree to anything." She smiled up at him as she brought her hands up to rest on his shoulders.

"Really?" He drawled out a look of mischief crossing his face. "I will have to remember that for later."

He smiled when she laughed. "So what is it you want to ask me?"

"I wanted to ask you about Henry." He said. When she furrowed her brow a bit he continued. "Regina, I know that you said your ex-husbands rights were terminated, which made me wonder…well I was hoping that you would let me adopt him."

Regina's eyes instantly filled with tears when he finished. "You want to adopt Henry?"

"Yeah I do." He let out a breath. "Look I know that we can be a happy family without me being his legal father, but I want to be his legal father. I would like to give him my name." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I mean if you both want that too."

Regina let out a watery laugh. "I asked Henry what he wanted for his birthday earlier…Do you know what he told me?"

"What?"

"He asked if you could be his dad." She smiled up at him.

David felt tears sting his eyes at this revelation. "He asked that?"

Regina nodded tears flowing freely down her face. "I think he wants this more then anything in the world." She smiled at him. "He loves you so much."

He pulled her into a tight hug nearly lifting her off the ground he was holding on to her so tight. He was getting the family he had always dreamed of. "I love him too. I love both of you. I never knew how much I could love another person until you and Henry came into my life."

She pulled back from the hug enough so she could bring her lips to his. The kiss turned heated quickly. She wiggled in his arms some pulling herself up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. He brought his hands down to cup her bottom as she clung tightly to him. "David" she breathed out as he broke from her lips to kiss his way down her neck. "I want you."

David let out a groan in the back of his throat as she began to run her tongue along the side of his neck.

"You know the two of you really should consider taking your activities indoors considering there is still a beach full of people just a few yards away from you." They heard Granny's voice from behind them.

They broke apart to look at the woman but Regina stayed wrapped around David. "You're probably right Granny. I just can't seem to get enough of this guy."

"No kidding?" Granny said with a sarcastic grin.

"What brings you away from the party Granny?" David asked.

"Well it's a nice night and I thought a little walk would be nice. Of course I didn't think I would come across the two of you making out." the corner of her mouth turned up slightly. "You would think I would be used to it by now though as often as I walk in on it in my own kitchen."

"You would think." David said not willing to apologize for kissing the woman he loves at every opportunity. "We figure the more you see it the faster you will get used to it." The grin he shot her reminded her of when he was a boy planning mischief.

"Oh I think I'm getting there." The older woman grinned. It did her heart good to see two of her favorite people happy with each other. As she stepped closer to the pair she saw the flash on Regina's finger when she finally unwrapped herself from around David. She had a hold of Regina before she even knew what was happening and was pulling her hand up to look at it. "What is this?!" Granny looked up at the pair wide eyed as they both just grinned.

Regina couldn't contain the giddy excitement any longer. "David asked me to marry him!"

Granny looked back to the eyes of the girl she had come to love as one of her own. "And I'm going to assume you said yes." Granny asked.

Regina nodded. "Of course I did."

Granny looked at David laughing at the goofy grin he had plastered on his face. She turned back to Regina and took her face into her hands. "Congratulations." She leaned in and kissed Regina's cheek before pulling her into a hug. "I can't think of anyone who deserves it more then you."

Regina's eyes filled with tears again. "Thank you."

Granny pulled back and wiped the tears from Regina's face before turning to David. "You sure have picked you a good one boy, but I'm warning you now" she narrowed her eyes at him. "You better take care of her or you will be answering to me."

David smiled at Granny. "I will cherish her always Granny."

"I know you will." She pulled him down to her in a hug. "Your mama and daddy would be so proud of the man you've become David. I'm only sorry they aren't here to see this day."

"Me too." David said tearing up again and looked over to Regina. "They would have loved you."

"Yes they would have." Granny agreed. "I assume you are going to come back to the party to make the big announcement?"

David nodded. "That's what we were doing when you walked up."

"That is most certainly not what you were doing when I walked up." Granny gave him a sideways glance that had him and Regina both laughing. "But I'm going to let it slide since you did just get engaged and everything." She teased. "I'm gonna head back. I want a front row seat for when the announcement is made."

"We'll be along in a minute." David assured her.

"Right." She said as she began to walk back towards the party. "Just try not to get…lost."

David and Regina looked back to each other grinning. "We should get back." Regina said as she brushed her hand along his cheek. "I can't wait to see Henry's face when we tell him." She brushed a soft kiss to his lips. "Although I'm thinking maybe keep a lid on the adoption for now. Maybe we can see what we can do to get the ball rolling a little and tell him on his birthday."

"I think that's a great idea." He smiled at her continuing to hold her in his arms. It was so hard to let go of her. "You and Henry are my dream come true Regina."

"And you are ours." She wrapped her arms around his waist and just rested her head against his chest. "We'll go back in a second. I'm not quite ready to let go of you yet."

XXXXXXXX

Henry had just finished playing tag with some of his friends when he thought it would be fun to play catch with his new glove. He looked around in search of David to see if he would be willing to play with him. He had grown close to David and Emma since moving to Storybrooke and he meant it earlier when he told his mom he wanted David to be his dad. He wanted more then anything in the world for the three of them to be a family.

His own father had never paid much attention to him. He really never seemed to be interested in him at all unless it was to yell at him for making to much noise or for doing something that displeased him. He never wanted to do things that fathers do with their kids, like teaching him to ride a bike or just playing with him. His mother had been the one to do all that.

The worst part about being with him was that he hurt his mom. She had always thought Henry didn't know about the things his father Leo had done to her, but he did know. He didn't know every detail, but he'd heard shouts coming from his father, he'd stood outside the bedroom door and heard as Leo had hit his mom. He'd heard her crying when she thought she was alone in her bedroom. He always did his best to comfort her and would give her lots of hugs and kisses, but he had desperately wanted to be away from the man that hurt her so badly.

When they left, after that horrible night in her apartment when his father had came and put her in the hospital he finally had hope that they could have a new start and just be happy together. His father had went to jail and he was told by the courts that he would never have to see him again if he didn't want to.

He didn't want to.

All he had wanted at that point was to be safe and happy with his mom. When they came to Storybrooke Henry had been excited. He wanted a new start where he and his mom could be happy and try to forget about his father. Then David had some along.

He had been unsure at first. His only experience with men had told him never to trust them, but David was different. He watched him carefully at first, he'd been desperately afraid that he would start hitting his mom just they way his father did, but that had never happened. What had truly changed Henry's mind about David was they way he looked at his mother. No way could you look at someone like that and hurt them.

Not only was David good to his mom, but he was good to him too. He played with him in the park and never minded being the villain so Henry could be the superhero. He played catch with him and took him camping and he never acted like it was an inconvenience to him. When Henry grew up he decided he wanted to be just like David.

The best part was that he made his mom happy. Henry loved his mom more then anything else in the world and he wanted her to be happy.

He continued to look around trying to find his mom or David when he finally saw them walking back up from the beach. He made his way to them just as they were passing the volleyball net. "What have you guys been doing?" He asked as he wrapped himself around his mother's waist.

"We just took a little walk on the beach." She answered placing a kiss on top of his head. "What have you been doing?"

"Just got through playing tag with some friends." He leaned back and looked at his mother. "You're dry so I guess you didn't decide to go for another swim." he grinned at her as David laughed out loud.

"No." She answered shooting David a look. "We didn't" She looked back down at him and smiled. "We do have something to tell you though."

"What?" Henry asked pulling back from her.

She looked up a David and he understood she was giving him permission to be the one to tell him. He crouched down to Henry. "Well I have something kind of important I need to ask you Henry," David started as the boy looked at him with wide eyes wondering what it could be.

"What?" he asked.

"Well I was wondering how you would feel about me marrying your mom?" David finished with a grin.

Henry's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Really?" He whispered in awe almost as if he were afraid to believe it.

"Really" David smiled at him. "I asked her just a few minutes ago and she said yes, but we're gonna need your ok first."

Henry nodded his head eyes still wide staring at David. "You guys are really gonna get married? We can all be a family?"

"If that's what you want." Regina added from beside them.

"It is!" Henry shouted looking back at David. "Yes! I want you to marry my mom!" He launched himself at David and David wrapped his arms tight around him before standing up still holding Henry. He reached out his other arm to pull Regina into his side as well.

An audience had begun to form and Ruby was the first one to speak up. "So you finally asked her?"

David looked up to her a laughed. "I did, and in a moment of insanity she accepted! I'm gonna have to hurry and make it official before she comes back to her senses." He joked.

"Maybe we should just have a ceremony now." Emma threw in walking over to her brother and soon to be sister in law. She slapped her brother on the back. "Congrats big brother, you got a good one."

"Don't I know it." He beamed down at Regina.

Emma took Regina's arm and pulled her away from David and wrapped her arms around her. "Welcome to the family sis." Emma grinned.

Regina leaned back with a watery smile. "I always wanted a sister."

"Finally a sibling who wants me!" Emma glared at David.

"Hey I want you…most of the time." he defended.

"Right" Emma turned her smile to Henry. "Looks like I'm getting myself a nephew too. This is a pretty good deal all around."

Henry beamed at Emma. "We're all gonna be a family!"

"Yeah we are kid." Emma said tearing up a little herself.

XXXXXXXX

Emma had offered to keep Henry so they could have some alone time that evening. Any fool could see that they desperately wanted to be alone with each other.

"I'm glad Henry is so excited." David said as they climbed the stairs to her apartment.

"I knew he would be. He's crazy about you." Regina answered. "You're his hero."

"I never thought I would be someone's hero." David stopped and turned to her outside the door.

"Not just one person's hero…You're mine too." She smiled at him.

He leaned in kissing her softly before turning to put his key in the door. He pushed into the apartment first and turned to close the door when she walked in after him. When he turned around before he even knew what was happening she had jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist as she had at the beach earlier that day. He backed into the door not having been prepared for her to throw herself onto him. She brought her lips down to his in a passionate kiss. "I have wanted to get you alone all night." She said when she pulled back for air.

His hands were running along her thighs to her bottom as she brought her mouth down to his in another kiss. "You have to many clothes on" he breathed out as he made his way to the dining room table.

"So do you." She panted as he set her on the table. Once she was there he took her tank top by the hem and pulled it up over her head. He found her wearing what could only be one of Emma's sports bra's that fastened up the front. "Sorry I don't have sexier underclothes on for you, but then again you're the one who got them wet."

"Trust me, you're plenty sexy." he breathed as he brought his mouth down to nibble at her neck, his fingers beginning to work at the small clasps on the bra.

She took his t-shirt in her hands as she lifted it up. He stopped with her bra for a moment so she could tug the shirt off of him. His skin heated even more when she ran her soft hands along his chest.

She began to work at his pants and he let out a moan as he finally got the bra undone and slipped it down her arms. He leaned forward immediately and took one of her nipples into his mouth sucking lightly. She threw back her head and groaned at the contact. "God I love your body." he breathed out as he switched to the other breast and his hands began working at her jeans. She lifted her hips once he got them unfastened and he pulled her jeans and underwear off in one motion. He kicked off the pants that she had managed to push down over his hips before bringing his mouth back to hers.

He gasped when she ran her soft hands along his length. "David" She panted as he sucked at her neck. "I want you inside me…NOW."

He didn't need to be told twice. He groaned and pulled her hips to him before plunging himself inside of her. She let out a loud moan when he entered her and dug her nails into his back. "I love you so much David."

"I love you too." David said as he continued to move. He could feel her legs beginning to shake and when he felt her muscles tighten around him he couldn't help but follow and they both went over the edge together.

Regina collapsed back to the table exhausted as David attempted to hold himself up and keep from crushing her. When he felt some strength returning he pulled her up off the table and carried her with her legs still wrapped around him to the couch. He settled them both down to where he was laying on his back and she was on top of him. They laid in silence for a while as he traced light circles on her back.

"David" She said sleepily.

"Hmm?" he answered feeling groggy himself.

"I can't wait to marry you." she sighed out before falling asleep in his arms.

He leaned up a bit kissing her on the top of the head before pulling the blanket down from the back of the couch. "I can't wait to marry you either my love."

XXXXXXXX

**So I'm having so many Henry/Regina feels that I seriously made myself tear up with happy tears when they told Henry lol. That's the first time I have made myself cry. Although many other stories have made me cry. ( the last update of Unfolding a Plan…Henry's Gift…yeah cried like a baby THE FEELS!)**

**This chapter was pretty fluffy, but there is some drama coming soon. Probably not in the next chapter but the one after.**

**Hope you all enjoyed. Please review…it keeps me going.**

**Also don't forget to send me some prompts! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all who read and reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate hearing what you all think.**

**More fluff in this chapter before we start getting into a little more drama. Hope you all enjoy! Please leave a review!**

XXXXXXXX

Regina awoke feeling safe and warm and to the feel of David's hand rubbing light circles on her back. They'd spent the whole night making love and she couldn't help the contented sigh that slipped from her lips. At some point during the evening they had made their way up to her bed. They'd caught small patches of sleep between their love making, but somehow she still felt energized. She lightly traced her fingertips over his chest not yet ready to open her eyes for fear it had not been real. Maybe it had all been a dream. She popped open one eye to look at the hand that she had on his chest and saw her beautiful ring glittering there. It wasn't a dream. It had been real. Her fairy tale was coming true.

She smiled as she cuddled in and hugged him tight around his waist. "I love you so much." She lifted her head so she could look at his face. "You make me so happy David."

"Making you and Henry happy is all I want in this world." He leaned up and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "And I love you too."

She gave him a wide smile. "Are we really getting married?"

He chuckled "Unless you've changed your mind in which case" he paused to lift her up his body and brought her mouth down to his in a soft sweet kiss "I would have to change it back."

She rolled all the way on top of him and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. "Oh, I won't be changing my mind…you Mr. Nolan are stuck with me."

"I can't think of anyone else I would rather be stuck with." he ran his hands along her back before slightly squeezing her bottom. "It's a major bonus that you're so unbelievably sexy." He added.

She laughed down at him. "Again?" She gave him a seductive smile. "You Mr. Nolan are insatiable."

He grinned back at her mischievously before flipping their positions. "I just can't seem to get enough of you." He brought his lips down to hers.

"Maybe you should do something about that." She breathed out as his lips had begun a journey down the side of her throat.

"Oh I'm about too." He rolled onto his side for a moment and pulled the sheet down the bed exposing her body to him. He ran his hand softly along her form as he studied her. "You are so" he paused looking for the right word. "magnificent Regina." she shivered at his soft touch and let out a moan as his hand lightly traced over her breast. "I could look at you all day long." He leaned in and placed his lips on hers. He moved his tongue over her bottom lip coaxing her into parting them. She moaned again when he slid his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her deeply allowing his hand to find it's way back to her breast where he teased her nipple with his fingers pleased when she arched her back and let out another long moan.

How did he do this to her? She wondered vaguely to herself. How was it that he could do this to her body? He instinctively knew exactly what she wanted and what she needed. He could bring her to the edge with no more then a touch of his hand. "David." she whimpered out his name.

He grinned when he heard his name slip from her lips. He loved it that he could bring her such pleasure. He loved that he could do this to her. That he could cause her to whimper his name and occasionally scream it, depending on the mood they were in. Last night she had screamed it, but now he enjoyed hearing it in the soft plea for more. There was nothing more pleasurable to him then to hear his name come from her lips when he made love to her.

He began trailing his lips down her body. He moved his hand to tease her other breast and lowered his head placing his mouth where his hand had just been. She gasped arching her back more and brought her hands behind his head pulling him in closer. He moved his mouth to the other breast teasing the nipple with his tongue. He grinned against her when she whimpered and once more called out his name.

"David, please." Heat had pooled in her core and she needed to feel him there. "Make love to me."

He settled him self between her legs resting his weight on one arm and continuing to tease her breast with the other. He brought his lips down to hers and swallowed her moan as he filled her.

He held himself still for a moment until she looked up at him. "I love you." He said softly as he leaned in and kissed her again.

She smiled up at him with eyes that were clouded with pleasure. Taking his face in her hands she pulled him back down to her in another deep kiss. "I love you David."

He began to move inside her but never broke eye contact with her. When her legs began to shake he could feel her about to give into the orgasm. She gasped out as it hit her and he felt her clench around him, pulling him with her.

He collapsed on top of her panting in an attempt to catch his breath. She placed soft kisses along his neck as he waited for strength to return to his body. Finally he was able to push himself up on his arms and look down at her. She gave him a satisfied grin and he couldn't help the wide smile that overtook his face.

"What?" she asked.

He placed a kiss to her lips. "I was just thinking how I'm gonna get to wake up to your gorgeous face every morning for the rest of my life."

"I get to wake up to your strong arms around me." She ran her hands along his arms as she spoke. "I love these arms." She gave him a mischievous grin. "And your hands."

"I never knew I could be this happy." He stated seriously looking down at her.

"Me either." She answered bringing her hands up to his face and pulling him in for another kiss.

XXXXXXXX

"Emma, how soon do you think they'll get married?" Henry wanted to know as Emma poured him a bowl of cereal.

"I don't know kid. They just got engaged last night, so they probably haven't even talked about it yet." Emma answered him handing the bowl over after pouring in the milk.

"We're gonna be a family!" Henry stated. "I've never really had a family before…I mean I have a dad, but he never did stuff with me and mom, not like most dad's do." He paused a minute. "Families are supposed to love each other, but I don't think he loved us…really I'm pretty sure he hated us." Henry finished a little sadly.

Fucking bastard Emma thought to herself. She would like to have a few minutes alone in a room with this asshole. Before she could speak Henry went on "But David's different. He loves us…I mean like really loves us and he likes spending time with me and he said he will never hurt my mom. This time we get to be happy." Henry shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

How the kid could talk so casually about the horror he had been through with his father was beyond her. She didn't know everything about what it had been like for him and Regina but she knew enough. Any man who would hurt his wife and child the way this asshole had was worse then a coward. She smiled at him. "You're right Henry, David loves you and your mom very much and he would never hurt either of you. You guys are going to be a _very_ happy family.

"You too!" Henry stated. "When Mom and David get married you're gonna be my aunt and I'll be your…um what's it called?"

"Nephew." Emma grinned at him.

"Right." He furrowed his brow for moment thinking. "I've never had an aunt before what do you suppose aunts and nephews do together?"

Emma shrugged. "Same things we do now I imagine."

"So will I call you Aunt Emma now or just Emma?" He wanted to know.

She grinned at him again. "I'll leave that up to you."

"Ok." He nodded his head. "I'll have to think about it."

"You feel like tossing the ball for a little while before your Mom and David come to get you?" She asked taking her bowl to the sink.

"Yeah!" Henry answered with enthusiasm and stood to take his own bowl to the sink as well. "Having an aunt is gonna be so cool." He grinned up at Emma melting her heart.

She smiled back down at him and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna enjoy having a nephew." She flung her arm around him as they went off in search of his glove.

XXXXXXXX

David and Regina heard the sounds of happy laughter coming from the back side of the house and followed the sound to where they found Emma and Henry laughing as they tossed a baseball. Molly noticed their presence first a gave a couple happy barks as she ran to great them. David knelt down giving her ears a rub.

"Mom!" When Henry noticed them he ran to them throwing himself into his mothers waist and wrapping his arms tight around her. "Emma says I'm getting better at catching. She says if I keep practicing I might be good enough to try out for the kids team this year." He smiled up at his mom. "I still gotta learn to hit though." He furrowed his brow. "Maybe I can start working on that soon."

"I could help you out with that." David stated from beside him.

"You would?" Henry beamed up at him. "That would be awesome! Then I will be ready for the team!"

"Sure, you know I think I even have a bat around here somewhere that should be the right size for you. My mom kept everything from my little league days." He smiled

"So how is our newly engaged couple this morning?" Emma wanted to know making her way over to them.

Regina beamed at her. "I'm wonderful" She looked over at David who was grinning down at her.

Emma looked at her brother. "I don't need you to tell me how you are. Your goofy grin says everything."

"Mom!?" Henry tugged on Regina's arm. "Do you guys know when you're going to get married yet?"

"Um, well we really haven't talked about it yet." She smiled down at him smoothing back hair from his face.

"I hope it's soon!" He looked over to David hoping for confirmation.

"Me too!" David stated as Henry beamed up at him.

"Me too!" Regina gave a wide smile at David.

"You guys are way to cute." Emma stated but she said it with a grin. "I'm gonna go in and grab a shower. I have to be at the station in a bit."

When Emma disappeared into the house Henry turned back to Regina. "What are we gonna do today?"

"Well first we are going to go take care of the animals at the shelter and we thought we would leave the rest of the day up to you." She told him.

"I get to pick anything?" He asked.

"Yep" David answered.

Henry thought for a second. "Um Robert told me that he went to see 'Jurassic Park' in 3D and that it was awesome!" He looked at both of them hopefully. "Maybe we could have a picnic then go see it?"

"Sounds like a pretty good plan to me." David said

"Jurassic Park and a picnic it is!" Regina smiled. "One condition though." She bent down to her knees so she would be eye level with him.

"What?" Henry wanted to know.

"I'm gonna need a really big hug and kiss first." She grinned at him.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her neck after placing a smacking kiss to her cheek. "I love you mom."

Regina hugged him just a bit tighter. "I love you too baby."

When Henry pulled away he grinned up at David and took his hand. "Soon we are all gonna be together all the time. We'll live together and everything." He bounced around excited again.

"We will." David answered. "I can't wait!" He confided.

"Me either!" Henry stated. "You guys should just get married now." He stopped and contemplated for a moment. "Hey can I change what we do today?"

Regina and David both laughed. "Sorry sweetheart, you've already made your request."

"Aww man!" Henry said amusing both adults.

"How about a piggy back ride into town kid." David offered.

Henry brightened again. "Ok!"

Regina watched her son with amusement. "Did Emma give you candy again?" She wanted to know as his energy level was impossibly high.

"I'm sworn to secrecy!" Henry stated as he climbed onto David's back. "What I eat at Aunt Emma's stays at Aunt Emma's."

"A great influence, my sister." David chuckled. "Did she show you her secret candy stash?"

"How do you know about that?" Henry wanted to know.

"I know everything!" David stated.

XXXXXXXX

David carried Henry into the apartment. He had finally crashed in the car on the way home from the movie. They had all spent a wonderful day together. Their picnic had been fun and Henry had talked non stop about how cool it was going to be once they all lived together. David had to agree. He couldn't wait to have both of them with him all the time. He was definitely not behind the idea of a long engagement. He wanted Regina to be his wife and he wanted to be her husband. He wanted Henry to be his son. This family was his dream come true and he couldn't wait until they made it all legal. He placed Henry into his bed as Regina brought over pajama's and began changing the sleeping boy. He made a few noises, but didn't wake up. Once he was settled and under the covers David leaned in and placed a light kiss to his forehead. Regina did the same after him but lingered a moment as she always did just looking at her son.

"Sometimes it's still hard for me to believe that he's mine." She whispered to David. "He's such a miracle." She smiled down at her sleeping boy lightly brushing his hair back.

David watched her in awe as she looked at her son with pure love on her face. One of the things he loved about her was how she never took things for granted. Just the simple act of tucking her son into bed for many people probably became routine after a while, but not for Regina. Every time he had ever seen her tuck Henry in she always lingered and simply looked at him. She cherished this time with him every night. She was an amazing mother.

She leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Henry's cheek. "I love you baby." She whispered to her sleeping son before she stood.

Once they had made their way up the stairs and into her bedroom David turned to her after shutting the door and pulled her into his arms. "Have I told you how blessed I'm going to be to have you for a wife or how blessed our children will be to have you for a mother?" He stroked her hair as she laid her head against his chest. He pulled back a little to look at her and brought his hands up to hold her face gently. "Sometimes it's hard for me to believe that you're mine." He echoed her words about Henry.

She smiled up at him and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. "Well start believing it David, because I am yours and I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you so much Regina." He looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you" She grinned up at him. "And I can't wait to marry you."

XXXXXXXX

**I told you, lots of fluff! Please Review! I need to know what you all are thinking!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thanks to all who read and reviewed. **

XXXXXXXX

David was jolted out of sleep when a small body pounced on him. He woke to a smiling Henry and a confused Regina as she had also been woken up suddenly.

"Get up!" Henry said happily "Don't you guys know what today is?"

"Umm.." Regina paused dramatically as if thinking about it. "It's Saturday." she answered. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Moooooom!" Henry whined out causing Regina to laugh and pull him down between her and David.

"Well I can't think of any special occasions that could be happening today." She teased and looked at David. "Can you?"

David furrowed his brow. "Hmm.." He thought for a moment. "Not that I can think of."

"You guys are teasing me." Henry pouted a bit and Regina laughed again and leaned over to kiss him.

"Happy Birthday my sweet boy!" She finally relented and pulled him closer cuddling into him.

Henry wrapped an arm around her waist. "How long until my party?" He wanted to know.

David chuckled from behind him. "You still have a little while yet, but I'm going to be taking you to the arcade this afternoon while your mom is setting everything up."

"Sweet!" Henry rolled back to his back to look at David. "This is going to be the best birthday ever!"

Regina smiled down at him as she propped her head on her hand and tickled his side with her other hand. "You hungry?" She asked.

Henry nodded his head. "Can you make chocolate chip pancakes?"

She grinned at him. "Anything for the birthday boy!"

"Yes!" Henry crawled over David paying no attention to his grunts when knees and elbows pushed against his stomach and thighs as the boy climbed over him and jumped off the bed. He took off out the door and made his way downstairs.

David chuckled after him. "I guess that means we're getting up."

Regina rolled over to lay half on top of him. "It looks that way." She smiled down at him before leaning down and placing a soft kiss to his lips. "Good morning." She pulled back and ran a hand through his hair.

He smiled up at her. "Good morning my love." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for another kiss. When she pulled back breathless he smiled up at her. "How are you so pretty in the mornings?"

She grinned. "Must be waking up to my two favorite guys."

"I'm starving!" Henry called from downstairs.

"I better keep our birthday boy happy." Regina laughed and placed one more quick kiss on David's lips before rolling out of bed.

"I love you gorgeous." David called to her as she was walking out the door.

She turned and gave him a brilliant smile. "I love you too!"

XXXXXXXX

After breakfast was finished and they were showered and dressed for the day Henry bounced around the kitchen wanting hints to what he was going to get for his birthday. David and Regina looked at each other and grinned. "No way are we spilling the beans about your party kid." David told him "But we can give you one present now."

Henry's eyes went wide. "Yes! What is it?" He wanted to know, excited that he was going to get to open something early.

Regina smiled and walked over to the coat closet where she pulled out a flat package wrapped in Spiderman wrapping paper. She guided Henry to sit on the couch and she and David sat on each side of him.

"Can I open it now?" He wanted to know. When Regina nodded he tore into the paper and threw it on the floor forgotten before lifting the lid on the plain white box. When he opened it he found what looked to be some official looking papers. He pulled them out and looked over them in confusion and finally looked back up to his mom. "What are they?"

Regina looked to David who smiled at Henry. "They're adoption papers."

Henry furrowed his brow. "What do I need adoption papers for?" He wanted to know. "I'm already adopted."

David chuckled. "Yes by your mom, but these are adoption papers for me to adopt you." David told him.

Henry looked wide eyed between his mom and David. "You're going to adopt me?" He asked.

"If that's something you want too, then yes." David smiled at him.

"So you will be my dad? Like my real dad?" Henry looked down at the papers in awe before looking back up at David with tears sparkling in his eyes. "I could call you dad?" He whispered.

David felt tears sting his own eyes and looked over to Regina to find her silently crying as well. "Yeah buddy you can." David laid a hand on his shoulder. "And if you want you can take my last name too."

Henry continued to looked awed. "I would be Henry Nolan?"

David nodded and Henry turned to look at Regina. "Mom, It's what I wished for."

She smiled through her tears and couldn't help but lean in and kiss his sweet face. "I know it is baby."

"We're gonna be a family, and you're gonna be my dad." Henry looked back to David. He stood and wrapped his arms around David's shoulders and David pulled the boy into his lap. Henry clung to him as David extended his arm to Regina and she scooted over on the couch to cuddle with them as well. Henry pulled back a second to look at him. "Could I start calling you dad now?" He wanted to know.

David smiled at him and looked at Regina who was beaming. "You can absolutely start calling me dad now." He told him.

Henry beamed at him. "This really is going to be the best birthday ever!"

XXXXXXXX

Regina, Emma and Ruby decorated the diner in the Spiderman decorations. Granny had insisted they have the party there since it was now half Regina's as well. She had decided a week ago to accept Granny's offer of giving her half the diner. Honestly the woman had badgered her until she had agreed. Granny had insisted that she was going to leave her half the diner in her will so she might as well just take it now. When that hadn't convinced Regina the older woman had used guilt that running the diner alone was sure to give her another heart attack. She really needed someone to carry the burden. Regina finally relented. The truth was she had wanted it from the moment Granny offered it, but had trouble wrapping her mind around a gift that big.

Granny was currently in the back preparing food for the party later. They were having Henry's favorite, cheeseburgers and fries and Regina had made a cake that she decorated with Spiderman action figures. She looked over at her creation still feeling pretty proud of it.

"So what was Henry's reaction to the adoption?" Emma wanted to know.

Regina smiled. "You should have seen his face. He was so happy. He's already calling David dad."

Emma smiled. She had grown to love the kid. She was finding herself almost as excited for David and Regina's wedding as Henry was. They had set the date for September. It was only a little over two months away but they didn't want to wait. She and Regina had made a trip into Boston to find a dress and they found a beautiful one. Emma couldn't wait to see her brother's face when he saw her walking up the aisle. She had grown so close to Regina and she couldn't be happier with her brother's choice for a wife. She was relieved that she was getting a sister-in-law that she got along so well with. The woman really was perfect for her brother. They fit each other well and Henry had somehow wormed his way into her heart and now she couldn't imagine life without them. They had fit so seamless into their family it felt almost as if they had always been there.

"So Regina, do you have any hot relatives that will be coming in for the wedding?" Ruby wanted to know.

Regina laughed, "Sorry Ruby, I really don't have any relatives that I'm close too."

"Damn! Emma? Do you guys have any?" She whined.

Emma thought for a moment. "Well there's my Great Uncle Frank."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "The bald guy with the spare tire that forgets to put in his teeth half the time?"

Emma grinned. "That's the one. He's still a bachelor!" Emma wiggled her eyebrows.

"I think I'd rather go with Dr. Whale." Ruby muttered and turned back to hanging the birthday banner.

"Emma, how are things with Neal?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged. "Ok I guess. Things are starting to get a little strained because of living in different states. He comes in on the weekends when he can but…I don't know. He has pretty much told me he doesn't want to leave Boston and we all know how I feel about living in the city."

Regina gave her a sympathetic smile. "Maybe it will work out."

Emma shrugged. "I don't see how." She sighed "I mean we are really just kind of having fun anyways. I don't know that either of us expected it to last."

Regina reached out and gave Emma's arm a squeeze. "The right one will come." She told her. He's been staring you in the face your entire life, Regina thought to herself but simply gave Emma a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, yeah." Emma rolled her eyes.

Regina laughed and went about hanging streamers.

Emma looked around after finishing up with the balloons. "The kid is going to love this." She stated.

XXXXXXXX

He did love it. Regina wasn't sure she had ever seen him smile so big. He'd opened his presents with enthusiasm that had made all the adults laugh and Regina thought he was going to hyperventilate when David brought out the bike from the kitchen. Yeah, maybe they were spoiling him, but he had been through such hell in his life that Regina thought it was well past time for him to have some complete happiness. She looked over at David who seemed to be in an intense discussion with Graham about something, most likely sports. If she had to guess baseball. She had never imagined her life could be like this. It was so normal, so perfect and it was because of him. He had come into their lives and helped them both heal from the abuse of the past. She and Henry could live a normal life now. She watched her laughing son as he and one of his friends played with his new action figures.

She looked over when David slid into the booth beside her. She leaned into him when he wrapped an arm around her.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"You." She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "And Henry, and how much our lives have changed since we came to Storybrooke."

"I sure am glad you did." He said smiling,

She smiled back at him. "Me too." She looked back over to her son. "He's so happy, I'm not sure I've ever seen him this happy." She looked back up at David. "Thank you."

"For what?" David wanted to know.

"For helping us heal, for wanting us, for loving us, for wanting to be Henry's father…take your pick." She smiled at him. "I am the luckiest woman on the planet."

He looked back at her touched by her words and took her chin in his hand. "You and Henry are my dream come true. How could I not love you?" He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Dav…Dad," Henry corrected himself. "Check out my new comic book!"

David glanced down at the book in Henry's hand. "We'll have to read it tonight." He told him. He loved hearing Henry call him dad.

"You'll read it with me before bed?" Henry asked.

"Yep, You're the birthday boy!" He smiled at him.

"Awesome!" Henry said running off again. "Hey Robert, My dad said he would read it with me tonight!"

David looked back at Regina smiling. "I love hearing that…Dad."

Regina smiled. "He loves saying it." She leaned into his shoulder. "All he's ever wanted is two parents that love him and are interested in his life."

"Well he has that now." David sighed pulling her a little closer to him.

She rested her head on his shoulder and felt perfectly at peace.

XXXXXXXX

Regina hummed as she fired up the stove in the kitchen of the diner. The weekend had been wonderful. Henry had so much fun at his party and she, Henry and David had spent the day together on Sunday. It was hard for her to believe her baby boy was seven years old. Where did the time go? It didn't seem that long ago that he was placed in her arms for the first time.

It warmed her heart the way Henry had taken to David. He was so excited and proud to call him dad. She was glad he finally had this. When they lived with Leo Henry had been desperate for his fathers attention. Leo had never physically hurt Henry the way he had her, but his complete indifference to him had been very painful for him. All her son had ever wanted was a father to spend time with. A man in his life that was interested in him. That helped him learn to hit a baseball or took him on camping trips or to the arcade to play the latest video game. He had finally found that with David. Regina couldn't be more grateful to the man that she loved for making her little boy so happy. He was going to be a wonderful father. A couple weeks ago Henry had been at a sleepover and as Regina made super for just the two of them she spied David reading several of Henry's comic books. When she teased him about it he simply shrugged and said he wanted to learn more about the characters Henry was into so he could talk with him more about it. She smiled at them memory. Yes, he was going to be a great dad to her little boy and any other children that may come along.

They had already made some inquiries about adoption. Just out of curiosity and trying to learn a bit ore about the process. Leo had handled Henry's adoption so Regina was just as in the dark about it as David was. This was just another example of how wonderful David was. When she and Leo had been unable to have children he had belittled her and made her feel like she was somehow less. When they adopted Henry, Leo never bonded with him and continued to resent her for not giving him a child of "his own." Regina hated that phrase and thought Leo was a fool for missing out on this wonderful little boy simply because he wasn't his blood. Regina knew that Henry couldn't be anymore hers then if he had come from her own body. He was her baby and nothing and no one would ever change that. David understood that too and he had become more of a father to Henry then Leo had ever been. David had immediately accepted the idea of adopting children and was even excited about it.

She was smiling in a dream state when Granny came through the door. "I suppose I don't have to ask you what you're so happy about this morning."

Regina looked to the woman and gave her a brilliant smile. "Just thinking about my perfect family. I'm just so happy Granny."

Granny smiled back at her and lifted a hand briefly to her cheek. "You deserve it honey. David Nolan is going to make a really good husband."

Regina leaned into her hand and smiled. "He is and great father too."

"It looked like Henry had really taken to the idea of David adopting him at his party the other night." Granny smiled.

"He's so happy, his birthday wish was for David to be his dad." She laughed "He's been calling him dad all weekend and every time he does David gets this silly grin on his face."

"The two of you have made David so happy Regina…not that he was miserable before you got here, but he pretty much stuck to himself and was kind of a loner. You've been good for him." Granny told her.

"He's been good for us." Regina paused and looked back up at Granny. "He's helped us heal."

They both looked up as the door swung open. "Well speak of the devil and there he comes." Granny said.

David feigned ignorance and turned to look behind him. "I didn't know Graham was here."

Granny rolled her eyes. "You just think you're so adorable don't you?"

He gave her his most charming smile. "You'd have to ask my future wife about how adorable I am." He walked to her placing a kiss to the back of her head as he wrapped his arms around her.

She turned her face up to him and smiled. "Pretty adorable." She leaned into him for a kiss before turning back to the stove.

Granny shook he head. "Her opinion doesn't count. She's biased." She chuckled "I'm going to go in the office now before you two get any cuter."

David laughed as he walked around the counter and took his seat. "You're looking pretty this morning my love."

Regina looked at him from the corner of her eye. "You say that every morning." She rolled her eyes at him as he grinned.

"And every morning I mean it."

"Henry's been begging for lasagna for the last few days so I was thinking I would make that for dinner tonight. Sound ok to you?" She looked up at him.

"Sounds more then ok." He gave her a mischievous grin. "I still remember the first time you made me lasagna." He smiled thinking of their first night together. "You think maybe we can have a repeat performance?"

She looked at him amused. "Well Henry's going to be there so I won't be stripping down to sexy lingerie in the kitchen, but I might be willing to do so in the privacy of our bedroom."

"As long as I get to see you in something sexy, I'm not picky about where it happens." He grinned.

She smiled a little seductively at him. "I'll see what I can do."

"Graham and I told Granny we would fix her sign out front this afternoon. I'll just come by after that?" He asked.

"Works for me." She smiled back at him loving how normal her life had become.

XXXXXXXX

"Mom." Henry broke the silence in the apartment, while Regina was finishing up with the lasagna. "Once you and David are married where are we gonna live?"

"Well, we are going to move into his house." She answered.

"Will Emma still live there too?" Henry wanted to know.

There had been some debate on this and it still wasn't settled. Emma was insisting that she was going to let David buy her part of the house and move out, but Regina and David were insisting she stay. The house was plenty big enough for all of them and Regina thought it would be nice to have a sister around. Emma was insisting she would be a third wheel and would somehow impede on their newlywed sex, to which Regina reminded her that they had a child so there wouldn't be much sex on the kitchen countertops anyway.

"I'm not really sure. Emma's still thinking about it." Regina answered him.

"It would be cool if she did." Henry said looking up at Regina with excited eyes. "Then I could have my mom, dad and aunt all living with me in the same house!" He stopped for a moment. "Are you and dad gonna have more kids?"

Regina paused for a moment and turned to smile at her son. "We are planning on it. Would you like a brother or sister?"

Henry nodded with enthusiasm. "That would be so awesome! I would get to be a big brother and protect them and teach them things." He stopped to take a drink of his milk. "Are you gonna have them from your stomach or are you gonna adopt them like you did me?" He wanted to know.

She smiled at him. "Well we have been looking into adopting. I'm not really sure if I can have them from my stomach, but we've talked about seeing a doctor to help me as well."

Henry nodded as if he understood the complicated matter of fertility which made Regina chuckle. "Well if they can't grow in your belly they can grow in your heart like I did."

She couldn't help herself she leaned over the counter and placed a kiss to the tip of his nose which made him laugh. "Yes they can."

She looked up when she heard the knock on the door. "Wow David and Graham got finished faster then I thought they would. Would you go let him in?"

Henry nodded with a grin and took off to the door as Regina turned to put the lasagna into the oven as she heard the door open.

"Mom…" she heard Henry say with a hint of fear in his voice.

When she turned she felt fear grip her in way it hadn't for over a year now. Her heart rate increased as on overwhelming wave of nausea hit her. She looked to Henry who already had tears in his eyes and was looking at her desperately from behind the man who had been her husband who had walked through the door and was now standing only a few feet away from her.

"Hello Regina." Leo said with an icy smile on his face. "I've missed you."

XXXXXXXX

**Don't be to angry with me for the way I ended it. I will try to update soon!**

**Please Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Because it was mean to leave you all hanging in the last chapter I decided to update this one before any of my other stories.**

**Trigger warning for abuse.**

XXXXXXXX

Regina could hear her heart hammering in her ears. How was this happening? Leo was supposed to be in jail! She looked over to her son who was looking directly at her with fear in his eyes. She had to get him out of here. He couldn't be here for whatever Leo had planned. She took a deep breath to steady herself. Her son needed to be safe. He had David now and whatever happened to her she knew David would take care of him. She had to get him out.

She looked back up at Leo and stared him directly in the eye. "I was supposed to be informed when you were let out of prison."

He bared his teeth at her. "Money talks darling. I thought you would have learned that by now." She was looking him in the eye, the man thought to himself. She'd never had the courage to do that before.

She looked back to her son who was still frozen in that same spot as tears streamed down his face. He was terrified. She looked back at Leo. "Why are you here?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" He tilted his head at her. "Surely your smarter then that Regina, I've come to take back what's mine."

"We're not yours anymore." Regina answered looking him dead in the eye once again. She could feel her courage returning. The months of healing finally kicking back in after the initial shock of seeing him. She was not going to let him hurt her family.

He took a step towards her and brought a hand up to her cheek and ran a finger down it before taking her chin in his hand. "You will always be mine."

Regina didn't know where she got the courage to do it, hours later she would ask herself how in the hell she had gotten the courage to stand up to him, but she smirked at him no longer afraid. "Never again." She answered and before she could think better of it spit directly in his face. She saw absolute fury come over his face as the blow hit her hard. She heard Henry cry out and even as she stumbled back she was yelling. "HENRY RUN!"

"MOM!" He yelled back crying at her.

"RUN TO GRANNY'S HENRY, GO NOW!" She yelled back and felt some relief when the boy turned out the open door and obeyed her.

Leo turned and made a grab for the boy but Regina had anticipated this and threw herself on his back hitting and clawing at him with everything she had in her. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY SON!" She screamed at him as he attempted to shake her off. He finally got a good enough grip on her arm to throw her off of him and sent her flying into a table where her head connected painfully. The last coherent thought in her head was that Henry had gotten away. She smiled slightly as she fell into darkness.

XXXXXXXX

"A little more to the left I think." Granny ordered as David and Graham rolled their eyes at the woman and moved the sign for the tenth time. "Yes, I think there is just perfect."

Graham let out a breath. "It's about time." He stepped back to look at the sign he and David had just hung. "No professional could have done it better." He stated grinning and looked over at David. "You feel like getting a couple burgers?"

"Can't." David grinned. "Regina's making lasagna tonight."

"Must be nice to have a lady that cooks for you." Graham stated.

"Jealous?" David grinned at him.

"Yes." Graham laughed out. "I suppose I need to start planning your bachelor party." Graham grinned thinking about it.

"A couple of guys drinking beers…nothing to wild ok?" David requested.

"No stripper's jumping out of cakes?" Graham asked already knowing the answer.

"There's only one woman I'm interested in looking at." David answered easily. He looked down at his watch. "I better get going. The lasagna will probably be ready any minute now."

"Did I hear lasagna?" He heard Emma's voice from behind him. "I hope your planning on bringing some leftovers to your totally awesome sister."

"It'd be nice if you brought some to your best friend too." Graham stated.

"I'll see what I can.." David trailed off when he heard the shout.

"DAD!" He saw Henry running down the street towards them and heard the panic in his voice. He ran to meet him as Emma and Graham followed.

"Henry what's wrong?" David knelt and took Henry by the shoulders looking at the out of breath boy with tears running down his face.

"He's here!" Henry shouted. "He's out of jail and he's hurting my mom!"

David's heart plummeted to his stomach. Oh God Regina…. "Henry stay with Granny!" He said it just as the woman had gotten to them. Henry nodded and turned to Granny's open arms as David took off at run to get to the woman he loves, with Graham and Emma following right behind him.

XXXXXXXX

Regina awoke slowly and when she tried to move she was hit with a sharp pain in her head and dizziness. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the man who had once been her husband sitting on a kitchen chair staring at her. He held a knife in his hand.

So this is it Regina thought, he's going to kill me after all. She had always secretly thought her life would come down to this, that he would kill her in the end. Henry had gotten away, she thought frantically. If she died today he wouldn't be alone. David would still adopt him, he would still be his father. Henry would still have a chance at a good life. She could barely move and was having trouble thinking with the sharp pain in her head, she knew there was no way she would be able to fight him. She tried to open her eyes wider. If he was going to kill her he was going to look her in the eye while he did it.

Leo scowled down at her. This had not gone as he had planned. She had fought him. She'd never fought him before, but now she'd somehow found the courage to fight him. She was supposed to have cowered in fear as she always had before and come with him.

"Why don't you just do it?" She moaned out from the floor shocking Leo from his thoughts.

"Oh, you don't have to worry. I'm going to. No one else will be taking what's mine." Leo told her.

She smirked at him causing another shooting pain in her head but she tried to ignore it. "I already told you I'm not yours anymore."

"Oh, so whose are you? Some country veterinarian that wears flannel and smells of animals?" He asked. When she simply looked at him he nodded. "You don't think I've kept tabs on you all this time Regina? I told you…money talks." He got off the chair and knelt beside her and slowly began to run the knife along her body. "How dare you give that man what belongs to me."

"I DO NOT belong to you!" She said between her teeth willing herself to stay awake. "I belong to me, and yes I belong to him, but that is because I choose to give myself to him, not because he forces me." She lifted her hand and gripped his that was holding the knife. "Whatever you do to me, I will always be his, if you kill me today I will be his." She gave him a cold smile. "I will never be yours again."

He moved the knife closer to her throat and she refused to look away from his face. She braced herself for what was to come, but instead she watched as Leo suddenly became airborne and flew backwards into the wall.

When David burst into the apartment and found the man hovering over Regina with a knife his instincts had taken over. He'd grabbed the man by the back of the shirt and threw him against the wall. Leo had attempted to defend himself with the knife and David couldn't be sure how it had happened, but he had somehow gotten the knife away from him and was currently pummeling the man with his fists. The rage he felt in this moment like nothing he had ever felt in his life.

"David, DAVID." His best friend's voice finally broke through. He laid a hand on his shoulder when he stopped hitting the man. "Regina needs you." That got through to him. He looked up at Graham with tears in his eyes. "I'll take care of him…Go to Regina."

David stood from where he had been pounding on the currently moaning Leo and turned to find his sister leaning over the woman he loved. "Regina?" His voice wasn't quite steady. His sister moved so he could kneel down next to her. "Baby." Tears were falling from his eyes as he touched her face. There was blood coming from the wound on her head and a bruise on the side of her cheek.

"Henry?" She asked as she looked into his eyes.

"He's fine, He's with Granny." He told her stroking her face gently.

She smiled slightly as she looked up into his eyes. "You saved me." She lifted a hand to his face but then he saw a worried look come over her as she trailed her hand down to his shoulder. "You're hurt."

David looked down for the first time noticing that he had been cut with the knife and was currently bleeding. "I'll be fine." He looked back up and gently touched her face. "Baby we've gotta get you to the hospital. I'm gonna have to move you."

She nodded weakly. "I'm so tired."

"I know baby" He kissed her gently on the side of her head that wasn't injured. "I need you to try to stay awake for me ok?" Regina nodded, but winced when he lifted her to a sitting position. She thought her head might explode. He picked her up gently and walked towards the door. She rested her head against his shoulder and she could feel herself slipping back into unconsciousness.

"I love you David." she sighed out as darkness once again claimed her.

XXXXXXXX

David rubbed Henry's back as they waited for news. Emma had driven him to the hospital while he'd held Regina in his lap. He had whispered to her all through the car ride, telling her how much he loved her and assuring her that everything was going to be ok. He knew she was unconscious but believed that she could still hear him and wanted to comfort her even while she was asleep.

Once at the hospital they had immediately taken Regina back and were currently running tests to determine how bad the head injury was. A nurse had ushered him to a separate room and he'd received stitches where Leo had cut him. When Henry had arrived he'd ran straight to David wanting reassurance that his mother was going to be ok. David supposed this was one of the more difficult aspects of being a parent. Having to reassure your child when you yourself needed reassurance. It seemed like they had been waiting for days when in reality it had only been about an hour, but at this point waiting was the only thing to do.

Granny and Ruby had brought Henry with them and were currently waiting with them. Mary Margaret had also shown up and was talking quietly with Ruby and Granny. Emma was sitting by David who was cradling Henry against his uninjured shoulder. They all looked up as Graham walked into the waiting room.

Before David had a chance to ask Graham was already answering his question. "He's in custody. I left him at the station with Jacobs" He said referring to the part-time deputy that worked with him and Emma. "He won't be going anywhere." He sat down across from his best friend. "How's Regina?"

David shook his head a little. "They've taken her to do x-rays or whatever it is they do to check the extent of her injuries. She's still unconscious and they won't let me go back yet."

Graham nodded. "How about I get us all something to drink?"

"I could just use some water…thanks" David told him.

"Henry?" Graham asked gently rubbing the boys shoulder.

"I might take a chocolate milk?" He asked in a small voice.

"Sure thing." Graham said and moved to get up.

"I'll come with you." Emma told him.

They walked down the hall in silence before coming to the hospital cafeteria. They stood side by side while Emma got a coke for herself and Graham getting the drinks Henry and David requested.

"She has to be ok." Emma said in such a soft voice Graham almost missed the statement.

"She will be Emma." Graham said.

"She has to be Graham." Emma looked up at him with tears sparkling in her eyes. "Those two need her." She gestured to the waiting room where they had left her brother and Henry. "She and Henry have become everything to David…" she paused and her breath hitched. "I don't think he would make it if she's not ok." She looked back up at him. "She has to be ok."

"Hey" Graham set the drinks on the table beside him and pulled Emma against his chest. She tightened her arms around his waist as he ran his hands over her hair. "She's gonna be ok Emma, she has everything to live for."

"She's my best friend." Emma said simply resting her head against Grahams shoulder.

He pulled back and took Emma's face in his hands. "Emma look at everything that she has overcome, look at everything she's beaten. Do you really think a head injury is going to stop her? That woman is a fighter." Emma nodded and moved back into him to rest her head against his shoulder for another moment. There was such comfort there.

She took a deep breath and sighed out. "I guess we should probably get back in there. The doctor could come in any minute."

Graham nodded and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead before turning to pick up the drinks again.

Dr. Whale walked into the waiting room just as Emma and Graham came back. Everyone stood as they waited to hear news. David had picked up Henry and was holding him against him as they waited for the doctor to speak.

"She doesn't seem to have any lasting head trauma. The x-rays look good. She has a pretty severe concussion and we are going to need to keep her overnight for observation. She hasn't regained consciousness yet but I expect that she will soon."

"Can I see her?" David wanted to know.

Dr. Whale nodded. "Just you for now. I'll let more people back once she's awake."

David look at Henry who he was still holding. "You hear that buddy? You mom is going to be just fine."

"I want to go with you to see her." Henry said.

David set Henry on the ground and knelt down so he would be eye level with him. "I know you do buddy, but the doctor said that she can only have one person there right now, but I promise as soon as she is awake and feeling up to it you can come back."

Henry's lip jutted out a bit. "I want my Mommy." Tears filed his eyes as his lip trembled a bit.

David felt his heart break. "I know you do buddy. I promise you will be able to see her soon ok." He looked up at Emma a little desperately.

"Hey, why don't you come sit with me and we'll let David go on back. We wouldn't want you're mom to wake up alone." She rubbed Henry's shoulders a little. "Then when she's awake we'll go back and see her."

Henry continued to look at David a little sadly but nodded. "Ok." He leaned in and wrapped his arms around David's neck. "I love you dad."

David couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his face. "I love you to Henry."

XXXXXXXX

David entered the hospital room and felt tears sting his eyes again as he looked at Regina's bruised face. He wasn't sure he would ever get the sight of her laying on they floor with that man holding a knife over her out of his mind.

He walked to her bedside and sat on the chair that was placed there and took her hand in his. She looked so small and frail lying here in this moment. He played with her fingers for a moment stopping to look at the ring on her finger, his ring. He wrapped her hand in both of his realizing just how tiny hers were as his swallowed hers. He brought her hand to his lips and held it there as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I love you so much." He breathed out. "I have never been so scared in my life as I was today." He leaned his head forward and rested it against her stomach. "When you wake up I'm going to make you promise to never scare me like that again." He glanced back up at her. "Please wake up Regina, I need to see your beautiful brown eyes looking back at me." He placed another kiss to her hand and continued to stare at her face and whispered. "Nothing will be ok again until I see your beautiful eyes looking back at me." He rested his head against her stomach again before he felt a hand in his hair. He snapped his head up to see her eye lids flutter open and he heard her moan.

"David?" She breathed out looking at him.

David's smile grew wide as he saw her look at him and he leaned up gently placing a hand against the uninjured side of her face. "Hi gorgeous." He said to her. "I sure am glad to see you."

She moaned a little. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." he told her. "You took a pretty nasty blow to the head."

She jerked up a little then and winced at the pain in her head. "Henry?" She said with a little panic in her voice.

"He's ok, scared, but ok. He's in the waiting room with Emma." He brushed the hair back from her face. "He wants to see you."

Regina winced again. "I don't want him to see me like this…here."

"Well you're gonna be here overnight and I don't think he's gonna calm down until he sees that you're ok." David told her.

Regina nodded. "Where's Leo?"

David's eyes darkened at the mention of the man. "He's in jail. Graham has already contacted the district attorney."

She nodded again. "If Henry is going to see me here I at least want to be sitting up."

David nodded. "I'll get the doctor in a minute, but right now I just need to look at you." He lowered his head back down to her face. "I love you so much Regina, I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He gently smoothed her hair back. "I never been so scared."

Regina lifted her hand to his face and the motion reminded her of when she did the same thing in the apartment earlier. Her brow creased with worry. "You were hurt."

David shook his head. "Just a little cut, it was nothing."

"You were bleeding a lot." She was still concerned for him.

"I'm ok, they stitched me up real good." He smiled at her and leaned up and kissed her lips lightly. "You about ready to see your son?"

She nodded.

XXXXXXXX

Henry walked in the room timidly at first afraid of what he might find. When he saw Regina sitting up in bed with a smile on her face tears immediately sprung to his eyes.

"Mommy?" His lip trembled.

Regina's heart broke at the look on his sweet little face. "Hi baby." She opened her arms for him. "Come here."

Henry rushed to the bed but climbed up gently and cuddled into his mother's side. "I was so scared Mommy." He buried his face in her side. "Why does he keep hurting you?"

Regina let out a sigh. She wished she had an answer for that question. "I don't know baby, but he's back in jail now and he can't hurt us anymore."

"He was in jail the last time, but he came back." The little boy looked up at her with fear in his eyes. "I don't want him to hurt you anymore."

"This time he's gonna be in jail longer." Emma said from behind him. After talking with Graham she had found out that because the three of them had witnessed the man with a knife the DA thought they may be able to get him for attempted murder. Not to mention assault.

Henry cuddled into Regina farther and squeezed her around the waist. "I love you Mommy."

Regina leaned her head forward and placed a kiss to his hair. "I love you too my sweet boy."

David could see Regina was already becoming tired while trying to remain upbeat for Henry. He glanced at Emma who noticed the same thing. "Henry, we should probably get going so your mom can get some sleep." Emma told him.

Henry hugged his mother tighter. "I don't want to go."

"Henry" David tried "Your mom really needs her rest so she can come home tomorrow."

Henry looked at David for a moment and then looked up to Regina. "I want to stay with you." he whispered. "What if you need someone to protect you."

"I'll be here with her." David promised him. "I won't let anything happen to her."

Henry looked back at David. "Do you promise?"

"I do." David smiled at him. "I'll guard her with my life."

"Come on kid." Emma said. "We'll have a sleepover in my room tonight."

Henry looked back up at his mom and leaned in giving her a kiss on her cheek. Then reluctantly moved to get up. He turned back before climbing off the bed. "I'll get to see you again tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." Regina stated. "I love you baby."

"I love you to Mommy."

XXXXXXXX

Once Henry and Emma left David adjusted Regina's bed back to a lying position and was currently straightening her covers, doing his best to make her comfortable.

"You feeling comfortable enough? I could get you another pillow."

Regina shook her head. "Where are you going to sleep?" She wanted to know.

"I'm sleeping in this comfy recliner here." He gestured to the chair beside the bed that looked anything but comfy.

Regina chuckled. "Don't you think you would be more comfortable in bed with me?" She asked.

"I'm not worried about my comfort Regina." He told her.

"Let me rephrase that then…I would feel better if you were in bed with me."

He smiled down at her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You couldn't." She paused and looked up at him. "There is no place safer for me to be then in your arms." She turned on her side and reached out for him. "Please hold me."

"Well when you put it like that." He grinned down at her as he slid into bed beside her and they were now face to face. "I love you so much." He leaned in and placed another gentle kiss to her lips and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I love you too David."

XXXXXXXX

**Ok so I had planned to do something a little different with this chapter originally, but once I started writing it I realized that Regina would no longer cower in fear to Leo, but she would use her new found strength and stand up to him. Personally I kinda liked her going badass mama bear and jumping on him to keep him from her son. I hope you all liked it too.**

**We are nearing the end of this one which makes me sad, because this is my favorite fic that I have written so far, but I do still plan on writing one for Gremma where we will still see a lot of our favorite couple. I'm possibly even thinking about doing a one shot of future Henry home visiting from college and remembering his life with his family….that one will be a ways off though after the Graham/Emma one is written. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please review I would like to hear your thoughts on interest in these future fics. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N So happy you all liked the way I wrote the last chapter. This one is short and fluffy. There's only one chapter left after this one. I'm gonna miss writing this fic. Hope you all enjoy.**

XXXXXXXX

Regina allowed David to help her dress. Through the evening new bruises and aches had been discovered that she hadn't noticed before because of the pain in her head. Apparently she'd hit the floor pretty hard after jumping on Leo's back. She had a couple bruised ribs where she'd hit the table and she was finding moving to be a little bit of a challenge.

Emma and Henry had come back first thing that morning and brought her a change of clothes. Henry had clung to her again still obviously afraid that she would be taken away from him. She had hoped he would never have to deal with that fear again, but Leo had come back and put the fear back into him. It had taken him so long to overcome it. Regina wondered how much longer it would take for him to move past it once again. She wondered if he ever fully would.

She winced as she raised her arms over her head so David could help her with her shirt. He had yet to leave her side and Regina was grateful. There was no place that she felt safer then in the arms of the man she loved. He was so sweet and gentle with her. Such a polar opposite of her ex husband.

Once her shirt was on she simply leaned into David resting her head against his chest. He automatically brought his hand up to stroke her hair. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you for staying with me."

He leaned forward and kissed her gently on top of the head. "Where else would I be?"

She looked up at him and rested her chin against his chest. "I'm ready to get out of here and go home to my little boy."

David studied her face taking in the bruise that darkened her cheek and the cut on the side of her head. Anger bloomed in him every time he saw them. How could anyone hurt this sweet and gentle woman. What kind of bastard wanted to cause her pain? He leaned in and placed a kiss to her lips. "Then lets go home."

He had insisted that she and Henry stay at his house. It would be theirs soon anyway. She tried to tell him she would be fine at the apartment but David felt better having her with him. It helped to know that if he wasn't there that Emma would be. He didn't like the thought of leaving her alone.

They arrived at the house to find Emma and Henry in the kitchen. Regina gave Henry a bright smile as she walked through the door. "Mom!" Henry exclaimed. He ran to her but was gentle when he wrapped his arms around her. "Emma and I are making you lunch!"

Regina smiled at him. "I can't wait to try it!" She told him.

Emma turned around and grinned at Regina. "It grilled cheese and tomato soup from can." She laughed. "I'm not nearly the cook you are." The truth was Emma had wanted to give Henry something to do. He had been going out of his mind with worry about his mom so after they picked up clothes for her and David and dropped them at the hospital Emma decided to do what ever she could to distract Henry from his worry.

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup sounds perfect" She smiled down at Henry.

"You have to go upstairs and get in bed an we're gonna bring it to you." Henry told her.

"Oh, sweetheart I don't need to be in bed. I would much rather be down here with you."

"Actually" David interrupted "You do need to be in bed. Dr Whale released you on the stipulation that you would take it easy and rest for today. You can start moving around more tomorrow." He scolded her.

Regina let out an irritated breath. "I'm perfectly able to take it easy while being down here with my family."

"Mom, you gotta go upstairs! Emma and I made surprises for you and we're gonna take care of you." Henry told her taking her arm and pulling her towards the stairs.

Regina relented and followed her son. She wasn't prepared for what she would find when she entered David's bedroom. Tears filled her eyes as she took in the sight. There was a huge banner that said "Welcome Home Mom" that she could tell had been drawn by her little boy. The room was full of balloons and there was a large vase with assorted flowers that sat by the bed. She looked down at her son and smiled. "You did all this for me?"

Henry nodded proudly. "I did almost all of it, but Emma helped blow up the balloons." He told her. "I picked out the flowers too!" He moved back to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and grinned up at her while he rested his chin on her chest. "Do you like them?"

"I love them." She told him. "And I love you."

"I love you too." Henry grinned at her before turning and pulling down the covers of the bed for her to climb in. She walked over to the bed and got under the covers her son was holding back for her. Once she was settled and sitting up against the headboard Henry pulled the covers back up tucking her in as she had done for him every night of his life. "I thought maybe we could watch some movies so I brought all the Harry Potters over. Emma said that we could all pile in the bed with you and watch them."

She smiled at him. "That sounds like the perfect way to spend my day."

Henry beamed at her pleased that she was happy with all of his surprises. "Ok, I'm gonna go help Emma bring up your lunch. I'll be right back." He leaned in and kissed her cheek before he raced out of the room to help Emma.

"Well he and Emma certainly went out of their way for me." She said to David as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"They love you." David told her. "And Emma really needed to find ways to distract Henry from worrying about you."

Lunch was devoured quickly and they currently were all piled on to the bed watching "The Sorcerer's Stone." It was amazing how content she felt her with her family. It was as if the events of the previous day had never happened. She was cuddled against David and they both leaned against the headboard of the bed while Emma and Henry had both stretched out a the foot.

When the movie was almost over Emma sat up and stretched. "I'm gonna have to head to the station to relieve Graham." She looked at David. "Do you want me to help you with your bandage before I go?"

"Bandage?" Regina looked at David who shot an annoyed look at Emma. "I thought you said it was nothing?"

"It is nothing." He told her. "Just a few stitches."

She looked up at Emma. "You can go on to work Emma. I'll help him."

Emma nodded awkwardly sorry she had brought it up.

"Hey Emma, can you help me pop some popcorn before you go?" Henry wanted to know.

"Sure kid come on." Emma said leading him out of the room.

Regina continued to look at David. "How bad is it?" She said quietly.

"It's fine Regina, really." He tried assuring her.

"Go get your bandages and I will help you change them" She told him.

"It's no big deal, it can wait."

"David." She said in a stern voice. "I'm going to help you.

He let out a breath and walked to the other side of the room where he had placed his bag when he came in and pulled out the bandages he had been given at the hospital. He walked back over to the bed and removed his shirt before sitting back down. Regina had shifted and was now kneeling facing him. He winced a little as she gently began to pull off the bandage that was currently there. She gasped when she saw the wound.

"David…" She breathed out tears filling her eyes.

"It looks worse then it is Regina." He told her.

"David there must be twenty stitches here. You said it was nothing." She looked up at him as a tear fell down her face.

"It is nothing." He assured her. "The knife didn't go that deep."

She ran her finger gently below the wound and then trailed it down and rested her hand over his heart. "So close." She whispered out for the first time realizing how close she had come to loosing him. "You should have told me."

"Regina there was nothing to tell. You had a head wound and needed your rest and this had already been taken care of." He lifted his hands to her face. "I'm fine."

She brought her hand to his cheek leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips before she pulled back again to study the wound. She leaned in and placed a kiss above and underneath it.

David smiled at her. "I think that's going to make it heal much faster."

She gave him a watery smile before pulling one of the bandages from the package and placing it over his wound. Once she had finished with it she trailed her hand back down to rest over his heart and looked back up into his eyes. "I love you so much."

He smiled and brought his lips up to hers kissing her lightly on her lips. "I love you too."

XXXXXXXX

David fixed them all dinner and they had a picnic in bed. As they neared the end of "The Prisoner of Azkaban" Henry's eyes had begun to droop.

She looked down at her son who was resting his head on her lap. "I think it's time for a certain young man to go to bed." Regina laughed as Henry fought to keep his eyes open.

"Come on mom, just one more movie." Henry whined.

Regina smiled at him and stroked his hair lightly. "We'll watch some more tomorrow."

Henry let out a breath. "Can I stay with you guys tonight?"

Regina smiled down at her little boy. She wasn't quite ready to let him go either. "Of course you can."

Henry crawled between Regina and David as they both moved to lay down as well. He settled himself against his mother's side and snuggled into her.

David smiled as he looked at the woman he loved and his son cuddled up with each other. It still floored him that they were his family now. How had he become so blessed?

"I love you baby." Regina sighed out as she stroked her sons hair.

"I love you too mom." Henry turned to look at David. "I love you dad."

David smiled a wide smile. "I love you Henry." He scooted closer and wrapped his arm around both of them.

Regina opened her eyes and gave him a wide smile as she reached over to stroke his face and said. "I love you."

David continued to smile. "I love you." He whispered to her as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep feeling secure with his family in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Regina sighed as she looked in the mirror. Her dress was perfect. She looked at herself as the back of her dress was being laced up by Emma. She had chosen a beautiful strapless gown that had a sweetheart neckline. The top was white satin with beautiful beadwork that stared on her left side and trailed just down under her breast. The dropped waist of the dress accented her figure perfectly. There was more beadwork where the top met the full flowing organza of the skirt. She had never felt more like a princess then in this moment.

Months had passed since her run in with Leo and her bruises had faded. She and Henry had once again began to feel comfortable and safe. They had officially moved into David's home on the beach and Emma had moved out. She decided that she wanted to take Regina's old apartment rather then reside with the about to be newlyweds.

Regina had pleaded with her to stay, but Emma had insisted she wanted to go. David had offered her a good price for her part of the house. She had considered buying her own place, but ultimately decided to rent for a while until she could find the perfect spot.

Business had been great at the diner and Regina found herself feeling very happy and peaceful in the life she'd made here.

Then there was David. The man of her dreams. When she was a little girl she'd dreamed one day she would find a man just like him. He was everything she had ever wanted and she didn't know how she'd become so blessed. For so long when she was trapped in her marriage to Leo she had given up on happiness. Then Henry had come along. Her little boy had made her happier then she ever realized she could be and when she decided to leave her abusive husband it had been because of her little boy she felt strong enough to do it.

When Leo had been thrown in jail and they had come to Storybrooke to make a new start she knew she could be happy with her son, but she still thought that romantic love was out of the picture for her, but somehow David had found his way into her heart and now as she stood looking at herself in her wedding dress she couldn't imagine her life without him.

"All done." Emma stated from behind her and stood taking in the sight of her soon to be sister-in-law. She grinned. "David is going to pass out when he sees you."

Regina smiled and fussed with her curled hair as Emma brought over the feather hair piece they had picked out together. It had a cluster of jewels and beading that matched the beadwork on her dress and there were beautiful white feathers that seemed to blossom from it. It wasn't a large piece and Emma admired it again before tucking it into the curls on the left side of her head that had been lightly pinned back from Regina's face. Regina beamed as she turned towards Emma.

"Well, how do I look?" She wanted to know.

Emma smiled and felt her eyes grow misty. "Beautiful." She answered.

They both turned at the knock on the door. "Mom?" Henry poked his head in.

"Hey sweetheart, you can come in." Regina told him.

Henry walked in and his jaw dropped at the sight of his mother. He had never seen her look more radiant then she did in this moment. "Mom…You look beautiful." He told her looking her over in the dress.

Regina smiled at her son. "Thank you." She pulled him close to her. "You are looking quite handsome yourself."

Henry smiled and stood a little straighter in his tuxedo. "Thanks."

"So how are things going with the men?" Emma wanted to know.

Henry looked over to her. "Dad's antsy." He stated. "He says he's ready to make Mom his wife."

"He's been ready for months!" Emma rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Yeah, he thinks he's waited long enough." Henry told her. "He sent me in here cause he wanted me to make sure you're feet aren't cold." He turned to Regina.

Regina laughed at the way her son worded it. "Well, you can tell him that my feet are actually quite warm."

Henry nodded. "Ok, I'll go tell him."

Regina leaned in and placed a kiss to her son's hair. "I love you." She told him. "I'll see you in a few minutes when you walk me down the aisle."

Henry smiled. "Ok, I love you too!" He said before dashing out.

XXXXXXXX

David's heart beat faster as the time grew closer. He felt as if he had waited for this day his entire life. He'd always been somewhat of a romantic at heart. Over the years several of his well meaning friends had attempted to set him up on dates with various woman and all had been left frustrated when David would simply state that they weren't the ones of him. He finally began to refuse to even talk of being set up. He would know when the one for him walked into his life.

And he had known. From the minute he had plowed into Regina at the diner he had known it was her. He was sure that he had begun to fall in love with her from the very minute she had first smiled at him. He had pursued her even when she wasn't sure she wanted to be pursued. He'd improvised their first date when he'd ran into her and Henry on the beach and weaseled his way into spending the whole day with them. He chuckled. Of course Regina wouldn't have called it a date, but he certainly had thought of it was one.

He couldn't believe that he was standing here now in his tux getting ready to marry the woman he had always dreamed of. He couldn't put into words how he felt knowing that she was choosing him to spend her life with. How in the hell had that happened? He thought to himself. How did a small town veterinarian get to marry the most beautiful woman in the world?

He grinned when Henry walked through the door bouncing on his heals. He ran up to David and hugged him around the waist.

"Wait until you see Mom!" Henry told him excitedly.

"She look pretty?" David wanted to know.

"Pretty is an understatement!" Henry told him.

"And her feet?" David raised an eyebrow.

Henry grinned. "She said they're warm."

"Good." David smiled down at Henry. The adoption would be final within the next couple weeks. David couldn't put into words how happy he was to have Regina and Henry for his family. "You better head out there. We're going to be starting soon." David said just as Graham came through the door.

"We're ready to start." Graham grinned at his best friend as Henry raced out the door to find his Mom.

David walked outside to the beach with Graham and went to stand up front by the minister. He looked out at the crowd of people and saw many familiar faces smiling back at him. He looked to the side to find Regina's mother sitting somewhat stiffly but she had a small smile on her face. Her relationship with Regina had improved some over the last several months and she had been making an effort to get to know David better. She had also been keeping in contact with her grandson which had made Regina very happy. She was sitting next to Granny who was beaming as she looked up at David. She had a hand full of tissues that she would no doubt use before the end of the ceremony. Granny would never admit it, but she really was just a softie at heart.

David glanced back toward their house as the music started. Regina had wanted the ceremony to be here at their home. She wanted their happy beginning to start here. He grinned as he saw Emma walk down the porch stairs in a deep purple dress that was a tea length and sleeveless and had an empire waist that cut off just under hear breasts before flowing down around her legs. She had her hair swept to the side with curls cascading over her shoulder. She smiled at David before taking her spot.

When he looked back to the porch he saw her. She was a vision. He was certain that in his life he'd never seen anything more beautiful. She was smiling at him as she walked towards him on her son's arm. The organza of her skirt flowed in the gentle breeze and for a moment David wondered if this was all real. Surely it had to be a dream. There was no possible way that anyone this beautiful could exist, but there she was smiling at him as she walked towards him.

"Breathe brother." He heard Graham say as he watched Regina come to a stop in front of him.

David smiled as he looked at his beautiful bride. "Hi."

She let out a laugh as she smiled back at him. "Hi." She answered.

XXXXXXXX

Regina laid her head on David's shoulder as he led her in their first dance. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" She heard him ask.

She laughed as she looked up at him. "Only a few dozen times."

"Well allow me to tell you again…You look beautiful tonight Mrs. Nolan."

She beamed at the title. "Thank you Mr. Nolan." She brushed her hand over the vest of his tux. "You are looking very sexy all dressed up." She leaned in "I can't wait to get you alone." She told him as she pulled his earlobe into her mouth.

He let out a small growl and pulled her tighter to him as he brought his lips down to hers. "I can't believe I am going to get a whole week alone with you."

"I know. I'm so grateful to Emma and Granny for splitting up the time watching Henry." She sighed. "I've never been away from him that long." She ran her finger tips over that back of his neck and looked at him from under her lashes. "I hope you have plans to keep me distracted from missing him." She told him.

He grinned at her. "Oh, I have plans."

She returned his grin. "I've never been to the Caribbean islands before."

"Well hopefully the view from the room is good because I don't know how often I'm gonna let you out of bed." He took her lips in another kiss.

She chuckled and playfully slapped his arm. "You promised I could swim with the dolphins."

"I suppose I did." He relented. "Ok we'll leave the room one time."

She grinned at him. "I love you so much David."

He leaned in and kissed her again. "I love you too, my beautiful wife."

"Wife…I like the way that sounds." She smiled at him. "Almost as much as saying that you're my husband."

"I'm a husband and a father, it's all I've ever dreamed of." He told her.

"I guess dreams do come true." She smiled and laid her head back on his shoulder as he continued to lead her in their dance. The stars blinked over their heads as they had the night they first kissed. Everyone else seemed to disappear as they lost themselves in each others arms.

XXXXXXXX

**A/N Ok so there is going to be an epilogue, it's all planned in my head and I should have it up in the next few days! I truly want to thank each and every one of you who have read, favored and reviewed this story! It really has been my favorite fic so far and I'm so glad that you all enjoyed it too! All of you reviewers have been so encouraging to me. Please let me know if you liked this chapter! Love you all!**


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

David sighed as he laid in bed holding his six month old daughter to his chest. They had just brought her home that day. They'd been met at the airport by their family and friends all wanting to meet the sweet little girl he was currently holding in his arms. They started the adoption process a year before, just after they'd gotten married.

After doing a lot of research on where to adopt they'd decided on Cambodia and once they'd made arrangements with the adoption agency all that was left to do was wait. When their little girl who had been named Lily was born they were informed that she was available. They flew to Cambodia to meet her when she was only three months old. He and Regina spent two weeks there filling out paperwork and going through many of the tedious steps in the adoption process. It had been hard to leave again without the little girl that would soon become theirs but they had still not been allowed to take her at that point. Once all their paperwork had gone through the proper legal channels they'd once again traveled to Cambodia and had finally been able to take their daughter with them. They'd spent a few more days in the country until everything had been finalized but finally they're little girl was home.

David looked down at the infant who was sleeping against his chest. He leaned up and placed a light kiss against her head taking in the wonderful smell of a baby. He couldn't help but grin at her sweet little face as he watched her sleep.

Henry had been so exited to meet his sister. They'd allowed him to stay up late into the night so he could fuss over her. He'd told her stories and promised the he would always protect her. David couldn't help but feel a swell of pride when he thought of his son. Over the last year he and Henry had become even closer. He'd been taking the boy on regular fishing and camping trips and also had began coaching his little league team. David had never been happier.

His wife was currently tucking their son into bed. She'd been gone a while. David grinned. He knew that the boy was probably asking Regina an endless amount of questions.

He glanced up as his beautiful wife walked into the room and smiled at the sight before her.

"Looks like she's already a Daddy's girl." She smiled at him as she removed her robe and climbed into bed beside them.

David smiled. "Of course she's a Daddy's girl." He told her.

Regina grinned at him. "How is it that she already has you wrapped around her tiny finger David Nolan?" Regina took their daughter's small hand into her own.

"I guess she takes after her Mama." He smiled at her. "You wrapped me around your finger pretty quickly as well if I remember correctly."

Regina smiled as she leaned up and placed a kiss to his mouth. She laid her head back down against his shoulder and sighed. "She's so beautiful David…Look at her."

He smiled as he looked down at his daughter. "Another way she's like her Mama." He lightly stroked Regina's back. "What took you so long with Henry? Was he to excited to sleep?"

"No actually he went to sleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow." She smiled. "Meeting his new baby sister took a lot out of him." She cleared her throat. "There was actually something else I needed to do."

"What's that?" He asked.

She paused for a minute before she sat up on her arm and looked down at him. "Um…David…There's something I need to tell you."

He furrowed his brow a bit wondering what had her so serious. "What is it?" He brought his hand up to stroke her face.

"Well…I'm kind of…" She let out a breath. "David I'm pregnant." She bit her lip as his eyes went wide.

"You're…but I thought…we couldn't…" He looked at her in confusion. "You're pregnant?" He sat up bringing their daughter with him. She stirred before settling her head back on his shoulder.

Regina nodded letting a small smile show. "I just took the test. I suspected something was up when we were in Cambodia, but I just thought my body was thrown off because of the travel, but once we came home I thought I should be sure. I took the test not really expecting anything, but…it was positive."

"We're having a baby?" He asked as a slow smile began to spread across his face. "Another baby?" His smile grew wide.

Regina smiled back at him. "You're happy?"

He leaned forward and kissed his wife as she laughed. "Are you kidding?! Of course I'm happy! Regina, we're having another baby."

Regina laughed. "I just wasn't sure how you would react to another one so soon after getting Lily. That's pretty close together."

"It's perfect Regina." He shifted his sleeping daughter in his arms so they could both look at her. Regina ran her hand over the soft hair on her head. He looked back up at her with a grin. "We said we wanted a house full of kids."

Regina smiled back at him. "Looks like we're getting it."

He leaned in and kissed her lightly. "I love you so much Regina Nolan." He lowered his hand down to her flat belly "I can't wait to meet our newest addition." He smiled at her. "Thank you for making all my dreams come true."

Regina's heart soared at his words. Every time she thought it was impossible to love him anymore then she did, he said something like that and she fell hard all over again. "David." she whispered with tears in her eyes and brought her hand to his cheek. "Our family is a miracle and I can't wait to spend everyday of the rest of my life with you."

He smiled as he reached up and took her hand in his. "Grow old with me Regina?"

She laughed through her tears. "As long as you promise to love me when my hair turns grey."

"When your ninety and your hair is grey you will still be the most beautiful woman in the world to me." He told her.

"And you will still be my handsome prince."

He smiled at her as he laid back on the bed settling his daughter back on his chest and pulled Regina to him with his other arm. She rested her head against his shoulder as they both looked at their little girl with excitement for what the future would bring.

XXXXXXXX

**The End**

**A/N Thank all of you so much for sticking with me through this story. I hope you all liked the ending.**

**As for the adoption I realize that most of the time the process takes longer then a year, but for my story I wanted to use that time frame. I mean…it's fiction right? I also realize that Cambodia is currently closed to American adoptions at the moment, but again…it's fiction and I wanted to use that country specifically. When I was a teenager I did a project for a religion class I was taking about missionaries. I researched a group in Cambodia that worked to get little girls out of being sold into slavery. I decided that one day I would love to adopt a little girl from Cambodia. There is work being done to open adoptions back up in that country so maybe one day that dream could become a reality. **

**Please please please review I would love to know how you liked the ending. Again thank you to everyone who supported me through this story. You all are the best!**


End file.
